Tiempo lleno de leyendas,¿leyendas llenas de t?
by Laura Black Wilson
Summary: A través de un arco con un velo blanco, Hermione, Laura, Ginny y Luna viajan al pasado, a la época en la que los merodeadores aún estudiaban en Hogwarts. Las cuatro chicas intentarán no insmiscuirse mucho en el pasado, pero no todo está a su favor...
1. Chapter 1

Mientras estaba aburrida en mi habitación viendo como las agujas del reloj se iban moviendo, se me ocurrió la temática principal de esta historia. Antes de que lo leáis, os aclaro que se supone que esta historia se desarrolla al mismo tiempo que el sexto libro de la saga de Harry Potter, es decir, que dos de las chicas tienen dieciséis años, y las otras dos tienen quince.

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 1:**

Era una tarde calurosa de primeros de septiembre. Cuatro amigas recorrían los terrenos de Hogwarts charlando animadamente.

- ¿Visteis cómo acabó? – iba diciendo una de las chicas mientras reía –. Ha sido genial. Eres increíble, Ginny.

La pelirroja que iba delante se volvió.

- No podía quedarme quieta.

- No hace falta que lo digas, lo hemos comprobado – dijo otra de las chicas.

- No sé a vosotras, pero a mí el chico me ha dado un poco de pena – confesó una rubia.

Las otras tres chicas miraron a la rubia con incredulidad.

- ¿Pena? – repitió una castaña y miró a una de sus amigas –. Hermione, ¿has oído lo mismo que yo?

- Pero, Luna, si ha sido él quien se lo ha buscado por meterse con Ron – le dijo Hermione a la rubia.

- Pero él no sabía que Ron es hermano de Ginny. Si lo hubiera sabido, estoy segura de que no hubiera dicho todo eso.

- Tienes que reconocer que Luna tiene razón en eso, Hermione – dijo la castaña, sonriendo –. Si lo hubiera sabido se habría callado, aunque solamente fuera para que Ginny no le echara una maldición de mocomurciélagos.

- Lo supiera o no, había insultado a mi hermano delante de mí.

- Sé que te lo llevo diciendo todo el camino, pero eres increíble, Ginny – repitió la castaña, riendo –. Por cierto, ¿no nos vas a decir qué hechizo era ése?

- Ya lo sabéis. Ha sido una maldición de mocomurciélagos – dijo Ginny.

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡No puede ser! La maldición de mocomurciélagos no tiene ese efecto.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Yo he pensado lo mismo, pero le he echado los mocomurciélagos.

- Es imposible que no te haya salido bien la maldición. Los mocomurciélagos son tu especialidad – dijo la castaña, pensativa.

- Esto… chicas, si no nos damos prisa para encontrar las flores de Hagrid, no llegaremos para la cena – dijo Hermione rápidamente y echó a andar.

La castaña miró a Hermione varios segundos y entornó los ojos con una sospecha. Fue corriendo hacia ella y se puso delante de su amiga para detenerla.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué pasa, Laura? – dijo Hermione, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Laura se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó Hermione, aún sin mirar a los ojos a su amiga.

- Lo que le ha pasado al chico parecía el efecto que produce la mezcla de dos hechizos.

- Ajá, ¿y?

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Ginny cuando las hubo alcanzado junto con Luna.

Laura descruzó los brazos.

- Bah, tonterías mías.

Hermione le dirigió a Laura una mirada de agradecimiento.

- Entonces será mejor que sigamos – dijo Ginny.

Las cuatro chicas siguieron caminando hacia el bosque. Un rato antes, Hagrid les había pedido que le trajeran unas flores pequeñas, moradas y con espinas para alimentar a otra de sus criaturas. A las chicas no les hacía mucha gracia entrar en el bosque sin la compañía de un adulto, y si habían aceptado era por la amistad que le tenían al semigigante.

En cuanto entraron en el bosque, todo se quedó en silencio. Ya no se oía el canto de los pájaros ni el ruido del agua del lago. Las chicas siguieron un estrecho sendero mirando lo más lejos que podían para intentar encontrar la planta que Hagrid les había descrito.

Después de un tiempo, Laura distinguió unas pequeñas flores moradas que habían crecido pegadas a las raíces de un árbol. Se salió del sendero y fue hacia las flores. Sonrió con alivio cuando vio que ésas eran las flores que quería Hagrid.

- Chicas, ya las he…

No llegó a terminar la frase. Un rayo negro le cegó durante unos segundos. Laura sacudió la cabeza y cuando volvió a ver, miró lo más lejos que pudo, intentando encontrar el origen de ese rayo, y pronto encontró lo que buscaba. Detrás de unos arbustos, alcanzó a distinguir algo negro que emitía destellos.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya las encontramos! – dijo Ginny, que acababa de llegar al lado de Laura -. ¿Tienes la navaja, Laura?

Sin siquiera mirar a Ginny, Laura empezó a andar hacia los destellos que desprendía la negrura.

- ¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó Luna.

Laura se volvió hacia sus amigas.

- Hay algo ahí – dijo, señalando los arbustos hacia los que iba.

- Vuelve aquí, Laura – le dijo Hermione –. Tenemos que volver al castillo.

- Pero ahí hay algo, Hermione.

- Precisamente por eso lo digo. El bosque está lleno de peligros. Será mejor que volvamos ya.

Sin hacer caso a su amiga, Laura siguió acercándose a los arbustos y los apartó al llegar. Abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa; no sabía qué había esperado, pero con seguridad no era lo que había. Podría haberse definido como un claro del bosque si no fuera porque en vez de hierba se extendía un suelo de piedra. Más concretamente, era un enorme círculo de piedra. En el centro del círculo había una escalera también de piedra que llevaba hasta un viejo arco con un velo blanco.

- Laura, tenemos que volver al…

Ginny acababa de llegar al lado de su amiga y se quedó con la boca abierta mirando el espectáculo; el velo blanco ondeaba como movido por el viento, a pesar de que no había ni una ligera brisa. Cada vez que se movía, dejaba escapar rayos negros en todas direcciones. Cuanto más tiempo llevaba contemplándolo, más lejos se sentía Laura de dónde realmente estaban. Era como si el viejo arco le atrajera. A sus oídos llegaban leves susurros que iban aumentando de volumen a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

- ¡Volved al bosque!

Laura sacudió la cabeza. El grito de Luna le había sacado del efecto al que había estado sometida. Por la confusión que tenían Ginny y Hermione, ellas habían sentido más o menos lo mismo que ella. Sin embargo, parecía que a Luna no le había afectado.

- ¿No has sentido nada raro, Luna?

Luna sonrió y señaló uno de los collares que llevaba.

- Además de servir como alimento, la piel de los plimpys de agua dulce posee cierta magia que te protege de los pensamientos que estén inducidos por un objeto.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí – dijo Hermione, sin ocultar su nerviosismo.

Laura volvió a mirar el arco sin poder evitar sentir cierta curiosidad. Ese arco le recordaba…

- Iros vosotras, pero yo me quedo.

- ¡Ni hablar! Laura, tú también vuelves con nosotras – dijo Hermione rápidamente.

- ¡No lo entiendes, Hermione! He visto ese arco antes.

Hermione suspiró.

- Es igual al arco del Departamento de Misterios, el arco que se llevó a…

- No, Hermione.

Hermione la miró con extrañeza.

- Te digo que es igual al…

- Puede que sea igual, pero sé que no es por eso por lo que me parece familiar. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, el caso es que lo sé.

Laura se metió dentro del círculo de piedra yendo hacia el arco. En cuanto puso los pies en el círculo de piedra, sintió una sensación extraña. Era como si sus pensamientos conscientes se fueran evaporando, como si flotara. Subió lentamente la escalera sin poder dejar de mirar el velo blanco.

Cuando llegó a la parte superior, sintió como alguien le agarraba el brazo. Se giró con el corazón acelerado, pero se relajó al ver a Luna. Hermione y Ginny estaban detrás de ella. Al parecer, habían entrado a buscarla, pero las dos últimas parecía que no podían articular ni una sola palabra. Hasta Luna parecía estar empezando a ceder a las sensaciones que daba el arco.

- No creo que sea buena idea que estemos aquí.

Laura soltó todo el aire que había retenido. La frase de Luna parecía haber roto un poco el encantamiento del lugar. Al menos ahora sentía que podía hablar.

- Ya os he dicho que os vayáis, pero yo me quedo.

- Todas nos iremos – dijo Hermione, que parecía que también había recuperado el habla.

- ¿Por qué te atrae tanto el arco, Laura?

Laura miró a Luna a los ojos. No podía explicarlo, pero cuando miraba el arco, sentía que tenía que acercarse, tocarlo y dejar que ocurriera lo que tuviera que ocurrir.

- No sé por qué, pero sé que tengo que acercarme, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

No dejó de mirar a Luna a los ojos, y Luna le sostuvo la mirada. Debió de ver la determinación que tenía Laura a no irse de allí, porque le cogió de la mano.

- En ese caso, yo también me quedo.

- ¿Estáis locas?

Hermione parecía al borde de la histeria.

- Si vosotras os quedáis, yo también – dijo Ginny, después de un silencio de varios segundos.

- ¿Qué? - Hermione se giró hacia Ginny con los ojos desorbitados –. Nadie se va a quedar aquí.

- Entonces yo soy nadie - dijo Laura, volviendo a mirar el arco.

- Luna y yo también somos nadie en ese caso – dijo Ginny, terminando de subir la escalera y poniéndose al lado de Laura.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Está bien, yo también me quedo.

Laura se volvió de nuevo hacia el arco y dio los últimos pasos hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de éste. Podía sentir algo invisible que no era viento que le rozaba la cara, algo caliente que se le extendía desde la cara hacia el resto del cuerpo.

Dio el último paso llegando a rozar el velo blanco. Al principio, creía que no iba a pasar nada; seguía en el mismo sitio y seguía notando la mano de Luna. Pero de pronto sintió como sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo de piedra. Una niebla negra, caliente y espesa la cubrió. Sentía como si la absorbiera un remolino.

Instintivamente, le apretó un poco la mano a Luna, y se relajó un poco al notar como Luna le devolvía el apretón.

Finalmente, los pies de Laura se posaron encima de césped. Por lo inesperado que había sido, sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó al suelo. Luna cayó también a su lado y le soltó la mano.

Laura se puso rápidamente de pie y miró a su alrededor. Hermione y Ginny también habían caído al césped. Al elevar la mirada, Laura se relajó al ver el enorme castillo de Hogwarts, tan imponente como siempre.

Laura suspiró.

- Os juro que hubo un momento en que pensé que el arco nos transportaría a otro lugar, pero parece que seguimos en Hogwarts. Nada ha cambiado.

Aunque según podían comprobar seguían en Hogwarts, Laura no sabía lo equivocada que estaba en cuanto a sus últimas tres palabras.

* * *

¿Qué os pareció?

Besos

Laura


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 2:**

- Puesto que ya te saliste con la tuya de acercarte al arco, supongo que ya no pondrás pegas a regresar al castillo.

Laura rodó los ojos.

- Sí, Hermione, regresemos al castillo.

Después de sacudirse el polvo de sus uniformes, las cuatro chicas subieron la empinada escalera de piedra que subía por la colina en dirección al castillo. Hermione iba la primera, dando grandes zancadas, como si tuviera prisa por ir a la biblioteca después de la cena, aún cuando Laura sabía que ésta no era la razón por la que caminaba así. Varios pasos por detrás de ella, Ginny y Luna caminaban lanzándose de vez en cuando silenciosas miradas. Laura iba la última, dando pasos cortos, pensando en el misterioso arco. Hermione tenía razón en que era muy parecido al arco que había en el Departamento de Misterios, el arco que se había llevado al padrino de Harry, pero ella sabía que no era esa la razón por la que le parecía familiar. Ese círculo de piedra… esos destellos negros… ese velo blanco… sabía que había visto ese misterioso arco mucho antes de esa tarde, mucho antes de la muerte del padrino de Harry.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaban en el vestíbulo del castillo. Alguien pasó como una exhalación por su lado y le empujó.

- ¡Eh! ¡Ve con más cuidado si no quieres que…!

Hermione puso los brazos en jarra mientras miraba con mala cara al chico. Pero, de pronto, Hermione abandonó la expresión de enfado para sustituirla por una de incredulidad, y no fue la única. Ginny y Luna tenían los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se les iban a salir de las órbitas. Sin comprender por qué sus amigas estaban tan sorprendidas, Laura miró al chico.

Al instante se quedó tan abrumada como sus amigas. ¡No podía ser! Era prácticamente igual a… lo que podría significar que…

El chico, moreno y de pelo grasiento, le dirigió una mirada furibunda a Hermione, quien estaba entre él y la escalinata de mármol.

- Apártate de mi camino.

Hermione le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. En todo lo que Laura podía recordar, solamente Malfoy le había hablado así.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Quejicus?

Laura se giró y vio a tres chicos que acababan de salir del Gran Comedor. Si antes se había quedado un poco sorprendida, ahora se quedó totalmente estupefacta. ¡No podía ser!

El chico que le había empujado hizo un movimiento rápido para sacar su varita, pero uno de los otros chicos la sacó antes y le apuntó.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

La varita del muchacho saltó por los aires y éste se quedó quieto.

- ¡Tragababosas! – volvió a pronunciar el chico.

El chico moreno que había empujado a Laura cayó hacia atrás por el impacto del hechizo. Desde el suelo, parecía querer articular alguna palabra, pero cuando abrió la boca sólo salió una babosa que resbaló por su túnica hasta llegar al suelo. Hermione y Ginny no pudieron evitar poner cara de asco.

- ¿Acaso creías que te ibas a meter con unas chicas e ibas a salir bien? – el moreno que le había echado el hechizo soltó una risotada.

El chico de pelo grasiento intentó lanzarse hacia un lado para acercarse a su varita, pero otro de los chicos le apuntó con la varita sin pronunciar una palabra. Al instante, el chico quedó colgado en el aire por el tobillo como si estuviera sujeto por un hilo invisible. El chico moreno se giró hacia su amigo y rió.

- Muy buena, Pad… Sirius.

Laura volvió la cabeza rápidamente hacia el chico que aún tenía levantada la varita. ¿Sirius? Laura empezó a pensar que a lo mejor cruzar el arco sí que había tenido sus consecuencias… pero dejó de pensar cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del chico. Sus ojos grises la hipnotizaron y la absorbieron, impidiéndole pensar en nada más.

- Malditos… - farfulló el chico que aún estaba en el aire, y al abrir la boca una babosa saltó por el aire y aterrizó sobre la barandilla de la escalinata.

Esa palabra bastó para que Laura volviera a la realidad, si a eso se le podía llamar realidad. Bajó rápidamente la mirada contemplando las losas del suelo con un especial interés.

- Imbéciles… - volvió a farfullar el que, según las suposiciones de Laura, era Snape.

Los otros tres chicos le miraron con seriedad.

- Pr… James, me parece que no ha tenido suficiente – dijo Sirius, sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sirius – murmuró James, también sonriendo.

- Umm… en ese caso…

Sirius volvió a levantar la varita. Laura no supo qué fue exactamente lo que la impulsó; siempre había odiado por encima de todo a su profesor de Pociones, a ese ex-mortífago que fingía estar de parte de Dumbledore, a ese hombre que no hacía más que desfavorecer a los alumnos que no pertenecían a Slytherin. Sin embargo, se adelantó y se interpuso entre Sirius y Snape.

Sirius la miró con sorpresa.

- Pero ¿qué haces? Quítate de en medio.

Laura no se movió ni un ápice. Sirius mantuvo la varita levantada unos segundos y después la bajó.

- ¿Acaso eres de Slytherin?

Laura le miró sin comprender. ¿Cómo podía creer Sirius que ella estaba en Slytherin si en su uniforme llevaba la insignia de Gryffindor? Laura bajó la mirada y se quedó aún más sorprendida que antes cuando vio que en su uniforme no había ninguna insignia, de ninguna casa. Miró a sus amigas y vio que ellas tampoco llevaban ninguna insignia.

- No – respondió al fin.

- Entonces, ¿por qué le defiendes? – le preguntó Sirius, que parecía confuso.

Laura sintió como le empezaba a hervir la sangre. No le gustaba para nada que creyeran a una persona capaz o no capaz de algo sólo por la casa a la que pertenecía.

- ¿Qué tendría que ver la casa a la que perteneciera? El Sombrero Seleccionador te selecciona por tus habilidades, y que yo sepa no tiene como requisito que los alumnos que no vayan a Slytherin no ayuden a los de esa casa.

Sirius, James y el que debía de ser Peter la miraron con incredulidad. Y no eran los únicos; Ginny y Hermione la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, ya que sabían que ella había sido la primera en criticar a los de Slytherin por pertenecer a la casa que llevaba Snape. Incluso Snape, aún colgado en el aire y escupiendo babosas de vez en cuando, la miraba con sorpresa. Luna era la única que la miraba con normalidad, cosa que a Laura no le sorprendió. Se necesitaba algo muy fuerte para que Luna perdiera su aire despreocupado.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Laura miró hacia la escalinata y vio a una chica pelirroja de Gryffindor que llevaba una insignia con una "P". James le sonrió.

- Hola, Lily – dijo en un tono suave y que pretendía ser seductor.

La chica puso los brazos en jarra.

- Evans para ti, Potter, que no se te olvide. ¿Ya estáis otra vez gastando bromas a la gente? ¿A quién ha sido ahora?

Lily miró hacia Snape un segundo y después apartó la mirada. Laura no sabía si lo había imaginado, pero había creído ver una expresión de dolor en los ojos verdes de Lily.

- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, y la próxima vez se lo diré a McGonagall. Por cierto, si no es indiscreción, ¿quiénes sois vosotras? No recuerdo haberos visto antes por aquí.

Laura miró de reojo a sus amigas. ¿Qué podían decir?

- Eh… acabamos de llegar – murmuró Hermione, que parecía nerviosa.

- ¿De dónde? – preguntó Lily, con curiosidad.

- De Norteamérica – se le ocurrió a Laura de pronto –. Oye, ¿podrías llevarnos al despacho del director? Estamos un poco cansadas por el viaje y queremos acomodarnos lo antes posible.

Lily sonrió y señaló su insignia.

- Pues claro, para algo soy prefecta.

- Coincido contigo en que eres perfecta, Lily – le dijo James, continuando con su tono seductor.

Lily rodó los ojos.

- Y tú eres un olvidadizo, Potter. Has vuelto a olvidar que para ti soy Evans. Bueno, os llevaré al despacho del director.

Lily empezó a subir por la escalinata. Ginny, Luna y Hermione la siguieron, pero Laura se quedó plantada dónde estaba mirando a Snape, quién seguía colgado por el tobillo. Sabiendo que ninguno de los merodeadores que aún estaban ahí le ayudarían, sacó su varita y le apuntó. Al instante, Snape cayó al suelo. Laura volvió a guardar su varita y sin volver la vista atrás fue detrás de sus amigas.

- Ya sé que me habéis dicho que venís de Norteamérica, pero ¿de qué escuela?

- Del Instituto de las brujas de Salem – respondió Laura, en un tono convincente.

- Vaya, he oído maravillas de ese instituto – murmuró Lily –. Es el mejor de toda América, ¿me equivoco?

Laura sonrió.

- Para nada, pero nosotras hemos oído que Hogwarts es una de las mejores escuelas de Europa.

- Sí, eso dicen.

- Esto… ¿ese chico te ha llamado Lily?

Lily se detuvo.

- Vaya, lo siento, se me olvidó presentarme. Qué olvidadiza soy… ¡No! No soy olvidadiza, simplemente… Bueno…

Lily parecía muy nerviosa intentando explicarse.

- Tranquila, Lily. Tampoco es para tanto – le dijo Hermione.

Lily se mordió el labio.

- Me acabo de definir con la misma palabra que he definido a Potter. Para mí sí es para tanto. Bueno, ¿y vosotras cómo os llamáis?

- Hermione…

- … Becket – interrumpió Laura rápidamente a Hermione –. Y yo soy Laura Swan.

Lily miró a Ginny y a Luna.

- Ginny… Watson – se presentó Ginny.

- Luna Higgins – dijo Luna en su tono despreocupado de siempre mientras miraba todos los detalles; aunque era el mismo castillo, había muchas diferencias con respecto al Hogwarts que ellas conocían, aunque éstos eran mínimos.

De pronto, Laura cayó en la cuenta de algo. Iban a ver a Dumbledore. ¡A Dumbledore! Ella siempre había tenido un talento especial para inventarse historias sin que se notara que no eran reales, talento que había utilizado en muchas ocasiones para librar a los gemelos Weasley de algunos castigos. Era perfectamente capaz de inventar una historia sin contradicciones en un periquete, pero… ¿engañar a un genio como Dumbledore?

- Esto… Lily, si tienes algo que hacer, no tienes por qué dejarlo por nosotras. Podemos preguntarle a… un cuadro para que nos indique el camino. Para nada queremos retrasarte.

- No tengo nada que hacer.

Laura sintió como se revolvía su estómago. No podían presentarse ante Dumbledore sin haber hablado antes entre ellas, cosa que no podían hacer con Lily delante.

Pero parecía que la suerte estaba de su parte en ese punto.

- ¡Lily!

Las cinco chicas se volvieron y vieron llegar corriendo a una chica.

- ¿Qué pasa, Mary? – le preguntó Lily.

- Alguien ha tirado bombas fétidas en la conserjería y en todo el pasillo.

Lily entornó los ojos, como si sospechara algo. Después se giró hacia las cuatro amigas.

- Disculpad, pero tengo algo que hacer. Ya nos veremos más tarde.

Lily bufó y se fue con Mary. Cuando las dos hubieron desaparecido por el pasillo, Laura echó a andar dando grandes zancadas y abrió la puerta de una de las aulas. Después de comprobar que Peeves no se encontraba en su interior, les hizo señas a sus amigas para que entraran y cerró la puerta con un movimiento de su varita.

- ¿Sabéis qué es lo que ha ocurrido, verdad?

- Hemos vuelto atrás en el tiempo – murmuró Hermione.

- A la época en la que los padres de Harry aún estudiaban en Hogwarts – completó Ginny.

- Y cómo lo que hagamos aquí podría alterar el futuro, no podemos contar con la ayuda de Dumbledore – razonó Luna.

Hermione miró a Luna con horror.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Tienes razón! ¡No había caído en eso! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- ¿Tranquilizarnos, para empezar? – sugirió Ginny.

Hermione miró a Ginny abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Hemos vuelto al pasado por la culpa de un viejo arco y no sabemos cómo volver a nuestro tiempo, ni siquiera si podremos volver, y tampoco podemos contar con la ayuda de Dumbledore. ¡Y tú quieres que me tranquilice!

- Ginny tiene razón – la defendió Laura -. Ponernos nerviosas no va a ayudar en nada.

Su tono sonaba muy firme comparado con lo que sentía en verdad; entendía a la perfección como se sentía Hermione y su nerviosismo.

- No sé cómo volveremos - continuó Laura, luchando para que su voz siguiera sonando firme -, ni si podremos volver, pero sí que sabes, Hermione, que no podemos decirle nada a Dumbledore. Eso podría alterar el futuro, eres la que mejor lo sabe. Tan sólo una pequeña acción puede cambiar por completo el futuro, incluso puede que tan sólo nuestra presencia ya lo altere drásticamente.

Las chicas guardaron silencio durante un minuto, cada una inmersa en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – murmuró Luna.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí, en esta aula, esperando a que nos devuelva alguien a nuestro tiempo – dijo Ginny.

Laura se alejó de sus amigas y se asomó por la ventana del aula, contemplando los ya oscuros terrenos. Intentó ordenar sus ideas.

- Iremos a hablar con Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Hermione –. Pero si acabas de decir…

- Hablaremos con Dumbledore, pero no le contaremos nada de esto. Seguiremos con la historia de que hemos venido de Norteamérica para estudiar aquí. Luego ya veremos cómo volver a nuestro tiempo. Tiene que haber alguna forma…

- ¿Vamos a ser capaces de engañar a Dumbledore? – preguntó Ginny, alzando las cejas.

Laura suspiró.

- Tenemos que hacerlo. No tenemos otra opción.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Besos

Laura


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 3:**

La mano de Laura se detuvo sobre la aldaba de bronce. Una extraña sensación le recorría de arriba abajo; no era exactamente nerviosismo ni miedo, al contrario, era algo que le ayudaba a mantener estas sensaciones lejos de sus pensamientos, algo que hacía que mantuviera la cabeza fría y despejada. No podía permitirse estar nerviosa, no en ese momento. Tenían una misión muy importante y no podía titubear en ningún instante.

Lanzó una mirada a sus amigas. Laura sintió un pequeño peso en el estómago al mirar a Hermione, aunque se relajó un poco cuando su amiga le devolvió la mirada. Laura sabía perfectamente que Hermione estaba muy disgustada con la idea de no poder contarle a Dumbledore la verdad, pero, sin embargo, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a gritar de forma histérica.

- ¿Preparadas?

Hasta a Laura le costó oír su propio murmullo; sabía que si hablaba en un tono más alto, había muchas posibilidades de que se le quebrara la voz.

Aunque la pregunta iba para todas, Laura no dejó de mirar a Hermione. A su amiga le temblaron ligeramente los labios cuando intentó responder. Luna le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Todo va a salir bien.

Era increíble el optimismo de Luna. Parecía muy segura de su afirmación. Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Laura se volvió hacia la puerta, suspiró y tocó dos veces con la aldaba en la puerta.

Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió sola. Sin mirar a sus amigas, Laura dio un paso y entró en el despacho del director. Tenía algunas diferencias con respecto al despacho que Laura siempre había visto; aunque las paredes estaban llenas igualmente de los retratos de los anteriores directores, no había tanta cantidad de artilugios extraños. Como Laura estaba acostumbrada a ver en su tiempo, el Sombrero Seleccionador estaba tan raído como siempre sobre una repisa. El perchero de Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, estaba al otro lado del despacho, vacío y sin señal alguna del ave.

Laura captó un movimiento a su derecha y giró la cabeza. Unas alas con plumas escarlatas y doradas la rozaron al pasar por su lado. Fawkes se posó sobre el perchero. Laura sonrió con alivio.

- Siempre me gustó.

- ¿Qué es lo que le gusta?

Laura dio un respingo y se giró. Dumbledore acababa de entrar en el despacho a través de unas escaleras de caracol ocultas detrás de un mueble.

- Los fénix – aclaró Laura, impregnando su voz con toda la calma de la que era capaz.

- Son criaturas maravillosas los fénix, y muy poderosas. Sus lágrimas tienen poderes curativos, y su canto es capaz de transformar al instante un sentimiento en el opuesto.

Dumbledore se dirigió hacia su mesa sin dejar de mirarlas.

- No recuerdo haberlas visto antes en Hogwarts.

- Acabamos de llegar – empezó Luna, intentando sonar convincente –. Venimos de Norteamérica, del Instituto de las brujas de Salem.

- Oímos maravillas de Hogwarts – continuó Laura -, y nos gustaría terminar nuestros estudios en este colegio.

- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

- Yo soy Laura Swan.

Laura se giró para mirar a sus amigas.

- Luna Higgins.

- Ginny Watson.

- Hermione Becket – Hermione logró disimular bastante bien su nerviosismo.

Laura volvió a mirar a Dumbledore.

- ¿Nos puede aceptar como estudiantes de Hogwarts? No trajimos nada de equipaje porque supusimos que no habría ningún problema y que podríamos comprar aquí lo que necesitáramos.

Dumbledore fijó sus ojos claros en los de Laura. La chica sintió como si le atravesaran con rayos X, como si Dumbledore fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos. Al instante se sintió culpable por no poder contarle la verdad. Ella siempre había confiado en los criterios de Dumbledore y nunca se había imaginado intentando engañarle. Pero no podían arriesgarse, para nada querían que cambiara el futuro. Aunque de esa forma se podrían evitar hechos muy oscuros que tendrían lugar años más tarde, cambiar un pequeño hecho del pasado podría ser catastrófico, podría provocar que alguna de las personas que ella conocía en su tiempo muriera antes o no llegara a nacer.

- Tendré que escribir al ministro, pero no creo que haya ningún problema. Es todo un honor para Hogwarts aceptarlas.

Laura sintió una gran sensación de alivio.

- ¿A qué curso iban?

- A sexto.

Dumbledore cruzó su despacho y cogió el Sombrero Seleccionador.

- Por lo que sé, en su anterior colegio sólo se divide a los alumnos por cursos. Sin embargo, en Hogwarts se realiza una división más, se divide a los alumnos en cuatro casas…

-… según las habilidades con las que cuenten – le interrumpió Hermione, sin poder contenerse –. Gryffindor es la casa de los valientes, Slytherin la de los astutos, Ravenclaw acepta a los inteligentes y Hufflepuff a los justos y leales.

- Vaya, veo que están muy bien informadas de cómo van las cosas en Hogwarts, así que…

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta. Todos se giraron y vieron entrar a una profesora McGonagall bastante más joven que la que las chicas estaban acostumbradas a ver.

- Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall.

- Profesor Dumbledore, me dijo que le avisara cuando llegara el nuevo conserje.

- Sí, gracias, profesora. Si me disculpáis un segundo…

Dumbledore salió del despacho siguiendo a la profesora McGonagall y cerró la puerta.

Durante unos segundos, ninguna de las cuatro chicas dijo ni una sola palabra.

- Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba – comentó Laura al fin.

- Sí, demasiado fácil para tratarse de Dumbledore – dijo Ginny.

Laura suspiró y miró la mesa, donde ahora reposaba el Sombrero Seleccionador. Entonces volvió a mirar a sus amigas.

- ¿A qué casa nos mandará?

- No sé si nos mandará a la misma en la que estaremos, pero sería bueno que no nos separáramos – dijo Hermione.

Laura volvió a mirar el sombrero.

- Puede que eso no sea lo mejor – murmuró Luna.

Laura se volvió rápidamente hacia Luna.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Somos cuatro.

- ¿Y? – preguntó Hermione, con impaciencia.

- No significaría que estuviéramos separadas.

- ¿Pero cuál es tu idea? – le preguntó Ginny a Luna.

Luna miró a Laura, que enseguida comprendió lo que Luna estaba pensando.

- Puede que Luna tenga razón…

- ¿Razón en qué? – saltaron Ginny y Hermione a la vez, mientras miraban a Laura.

- Somos cuatro – empezó a explicar Laura -, y hay cuatro casas. Podríamos ir cada una a una casa.

- ¿Por qué ésa es mejor idea que ir todas a la misma casa? Así estaríamos más juntas – dijo Ginny.

- Un pequeño cambio en el pasado puede alterar por completo el futuro.

- ¿Y? – repitió Hermione.

- Hermione, sabes perfectamente que nos tocaría en Gryffindor, por lo menos a Ginny, a ti y a mí.

- ¿Y qué pasa si nos toca en Gryffindor? – preguntó Ginny.

- Estar en Gryffindor implicaría estar demasiado cerca de los padres de Harry – dijo Laura.

- Con una simple palabra, podríamos cambiar por completo el futuro relacionado con Harry – concluyó Luna.

- Pero no vendría mal tampoco que nos aseguráramos de que nuestra estancia aquí no afecta en nada al pasado. Por eso cada una de nosotras tendría que estar en una casa distinta, para ir viendo si todo va ocurriendo tal y como sabemos que tendría que ocurrir.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

- La más apropiada para ir a Gryffindor es Hermione. No tiene ningún pariente mágico, por lo que aquí no puede influir en su propio futuro, y puede actuar con más libertad. Es la más adecuada para comprobar cómo ocurren las cosas relacionadas con los padres de Harry.

- Yo puedo ir a Ravenclaw – sugirió Luna –. Mis padres fueron a Hogwarts bastantes años antes que los padres de Harry, y ahora tendrían que estar de viaje en África investigando la magia de los plimpys de agua dulce.

Laura suspiró.

- Yo iré a Slytherin. Los merodeadores ya han visto como he defendido a Snape, así que no les extrañará que me toque en esa casa. Y Ginny irá a Hufflepuff. El señor Diggory salió de Hogwarts varios años antes de que entraran los padres de Harry, pero la señora Diggory iba al mismo curso que ellos. Es esencial asegurarse de que los dos salen. Si Cedric no nace, podría ser catastrófico, Harry podría haber muerto cuando regresáramos a nuestro tiempo.

- Pero, ¿el Sombrero hará caso de lo que nosotras queremos? – preguntó Ginny.

- Aunque lo saben pocos, además de seleccionarte según tus habilidades, el Sombrero tiene en cuenta lo que quieres. Me lo dijo… Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Cuando os pongan el Sombrero, tenéis que pensar que queréis por encima de todo ir a cada casa, tenéis que suplicarle si hace falta.

Estuvieron varios minutos sin decir nada, cada una inmersa en sus pensamientos. Sus mentes no volvieron al despacho hasta que la puerta se abrió y Dumbledore entró.

- Acabo de hablar con el ministro. Dentro de unos días se reunirá el Consejo para decidir si pueden aceptarlas o no. Ahora, el nuevo conserje, el señor Filch, las llevará hasta el dormitorio que ocuparán hasta que salga el veredicto del Consejo. Allí encontrarán comida, ropa y sus uniformes.

Laura sonrió.

- Muchas gracias.

- No tienen que dar las gracias. El señor Filch las está esperando al pie de esta escalera. Por cierto, deben recordar que tienen que aprovechar el momento.

¿Cómo que tenían que aprovechar el momento? Laura miró brevemente a sus amigas y salió del despacho preguntándose qué quería decir Dumbledore con eso. ¿Es que acaso ya sabía la verdad? Bajaron la escalera de caracol y salieron al pasillo. El señor Filch las esperaba en una de las esquinas del pasillo sosteniendo un brillante farol. Las chicas fueron hacia él sin decir nada. Aunque era bastante más joven que el señor Filch que ellas habían conocido, tenía la misma cara de malas pulgas. En todo el camino no les dirigió ni una sola palabra, cosa que Laura agradeció, sabiendo que lo único de lo que sabía hablar Filch era de lo que odiaba a los estudiantes y de cómo le gustaría que se aplicaran otro tipo de métodos como castigo.

Se detuvieron delante de una puerta del quinto piso.

- Aquí os dejo – dijo Filch.

Antes de que las chicas pudieran decir algo, el conserje desapareció por dónde habían venido. Laura se acercó más a la puerta enfrente de la que las había dejado. Estaba completamente cubierta de relieves y carecía de pomo. Laura la empujó con la mano, pero ésta no cedió.

- ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? – preguntó Ginny.

- Puede que tenga contraseña – dijo Luna.

- Dumbledore no nos ha dicho nada – murmuró Hermione.

Permanecieron varios segundos en silencio.

- Eso no es cierto. Dumbledore sí nos ha dicho algo – murmuró Luna.

Todas miraron a Luna.

- ¿Qué dices, Luna? Dumbledore sólo ha dicho…

Laura no terminó la frase. Volvió a girarse hacia la puerta.

- … "¡Carpe diem!"

La puerta se apartó hacia un lado revelando una abertura en la pared. Laura suspiró con alivio.

- A eso se refería con lo de que debíamos recordar que tenemos que aprovechar el momento. Por un momento llegué a pensar que sabía que le estábamos engañando.

Laura pasó por la abertura. Estaba en una enorme sala con un alto techo que formaba arcos. Por todas partes predominaba el color beige claro; no habían puesto el color de ninguna de las casas. Toda la pared de la izquierda estaba llena de estanterías con libros. Al fondo de la estancia había una escalera de caracol que supusieron que llevaba a los dormitorios. Un débil fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, al lado de la cual había varios sillones. En una mesa rodeada por varias sillas había bandejas con pollo, pastel de carne, rosbif, filetes, patatas, ensaladas y gran cantidad de postres.

Hasta que vio la comida, Laura no se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía. Se acercó deprisa, se sentó en una de las sillas, cogió un vaso y lo llenó hasta arriba de zumo de calabaza. Empezó a servirse un poco de todo en su plato mientras miraba a sus amigas, que la miraban con las cejas levantadas.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estamos atrapadas en el pasado – empezó Hermione -, no sabemos si esto repercutirá en el futuro, no sabemos si podremos volver a nuestro tiempo, no podemos contar con Dumbledore, es más, acabamos de engañarle, ¿y tienes hambre?

Laura se encogió de hombros.

- Hasta que encontremos una solución, puede pasar algo de tiempo. No creo ser capaz de pensar bien si no como ni duermo, y tenemos que actuar con la mayor normalidad posible. Venga, comed vosotras también.

Hermione se quedó quieta donde estaba, pero Ginny y Luna se sentaron cada una a un lado de Laura y empezaron también a comer.

- Hermione, ¿por qué no comes tú también?

- No tengo hambre.

Hermione fue hacia las estanterías repletas de libros, cogió un ejemplar y empezó a leerlo sentada en uno de los sillones.

Por mucho que comían, la cantidad de comida de las bandejas no disminuía. Cuando se quedaron satisfechas, las tres chicas se levantaron y se sentaron junto a Hermione.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo? – le preguntó Laura.

- Historia de Hogwarts – murmuró Hermione, sin levantar la vista del libro.

- ¿Otra vez? Te has leído ese libro unas mil veces – dijo Laura.

- Has dicho que teníamos que actuar con la mayor normalidad posible, ¿no? Pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Laura suspiró.

- Mirándolo así…

Laura miró las llamas de la chimenea. Parecía mentira como había cambiado todo de un día a otro. La noche anterior había estado en la sala común de Gryffindor al lado de la chimenea, y ahora seguía estando en Hogwarts, y también estaba al lado de la chimenea, pero todo lo demás había cambiado radicalmente.

- Creo que tendríamos que irnos ya a dormir – dijo Luna después de un rato –. Es bastante tarde.

Las chicas se levantaron y subieron por la escalera de caracol, la cual terminaba en un pequeño rellano con cuatro puertas. En cada puerta estaba grabado el nombre de cada una de las chicas.

Laura fue hacia la puerta que tenía grabado su nombre.

- Hasta mañana.

Abrió la puerta y entró en el dormitorio. Era enorme, con una cama grande con sábanas de color beige. La gran ventana estaba cubierta por unas cortinas blancas. Había un armario en un rincón, y al otro lado del dormitorio una puerta que Laura supuso que llevaría al baño. A los pies de su cama reposaba un enorme baúl. Encima de la tapa estaba estirado el uniforme, aún sin ninguna insignia.

Laura se tumbó en la cama sin quitarse la ropa y se acomodó lo mejor posible. Al principio había creído que tardaría bastante en dormirse, pero en cuanto estuvo tumbada supo que enseguida caería.

* * *

¿Cómo me ha quedado?

Besos

Laura


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 4:**

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad, o con toda la normalidad posible. Las cuatro chicas no salieron de su sala común: querían tener el menor contacto posible con el pasado.

Laura estaba tumbada en la cama de su dormitorio leyendo un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, su asignatura favorita, cuando oyó un golpe en el cristal de la ventana. Cerró su libro y corrió las cortinas. Había una preciosa lechuza marrón afuera, esperando a que Laura abriera la ventana. La lechuza entró en el dormitorio y se posó en el cabecero de la cama. Laura cogió la nota que llevaba atada en una pata y se sentó en la cama.

_Querida señorita Swan:_

_Me complace mucho informarle de que el Consejo ha aprobado su solicitud. Podrá terminar sus estudios en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Mañana será seleccionada para una casa en el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, delante del resto de los alumnos. Una vez que sean seleccionada, el jefe de la casa que le toque le entregará su horario y se incorporará a las clases._

_Con mucho gusto_

_Prof. A. P. W. B. Dumbledore_

Laura bajó la escalera corriendo para contárselo a sus amigas. Ellas también habían recibido una carta de Dumbledore, y estaban tan contentas como ella, aunque Laura no sabía por qué estaba tan contenta cuando había algo que podía enturbiar su felicidad: en unas horas, si todo ocurría como querían, ella pertenecería a Slytherin, a la casa que siempre había detestado por sus tonterías de la sangre limpia. Iría a la misma casa que Draco Malfoy, aunque ahora convenía más decir que iría a la misma casa a la que habían ido Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, a la misma que Bellatrix Lestrange, la asesina de Sirius, y, lo peor de todo, a la misma que Tom Marvolo Riddle, más conocido como Voldemort.

A pesar de todo eso, algo en su interior le decía que no todo iba a ser malo, que ir a Slytherin tendría sus cosas buenas, aunque Laura por el momento no veía ninguna.

A la mañana siguiente, Laura se levantó muy temprano y se preparó para la Selección. Cuando se puso su uniforme, se le revolvió el estómago al pensar que dentro de poco luciría en él el escudo de Slytherin.

Cuando bajó a la sala común, sus amigas ya estaban allí. Hermione no paraba de moverse de un lado para otro, lo cual hizo sonreír ligeramente a Laura. Tener allí a sus amigas normalizaba un poco la situación. En ocasiones, Laura se podía olvidar de que estaban fuera de su tiempo. Cada vez que veía a Hermione nerviosa pensaba que todo era normal, era como si nada hubiera cambiado.

- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte de una vez, Hermione? – le dijo Ginny –. Nos estás poniendo más nerviosas de lo que ya estamos.

Laura sonrió más. Cada vez que Ginny le decía a Hermione que se tranquilizara, pensaba que todo había vuelto a su cauce.

- Todo saldrá bien – murmuró Luna.

Laura tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír más. Cada vez que Luna animaba a sus amigas con ese increíble optimismo que tenía, pensaba que seguían en el Hogwarts en el que siempre habían estado.

- Claro que sí – intervino Laura, apoyando a Luna –. Llevamos días preparando comentarios y conversaciones para encajar bien en nuestras casas. Llevamos días anotando todos los hechos que deberían ir ocurriendo.

De pronto se oyó un ¡PAF! Las chicas pegaron un salto del susto, pero enseguida volvieron a relajarse, o al menos volvieron al estado anterior a ese ruido. Una elfina doméstica bastante joven apareció delante de ellas. Llevaba un trapo blanco a modo de toga y, en la parte superior del trapo, estaba impreso el escudo de Hogwarts. Debía de ser uno de los elfos domésticos de las cocinas de Hogwarts.

- El profesor Dumbledore ha mandado a esta elfina a comprobar, señoritas, que están listas para su Selección. Tienen que estar presentes en el vestíbulo de la entrada dentro de diez minutos, señoritas. Allí se encontrarán con la profesora McGonagall, señoritas, que las conducirá hasta el Gran Comedor.

Laura se acercó a la elfina doméstica. Siempre le habían caído muy bien los elfos domésticos, a excepción de Kreacher, claro…

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

La elfina abrió mucho sus ojos saltones, muy parecidos a pelotas de tenis.

- Esta elfina se llama Pipsy, señorita.

- Muchas gracias, Pipsy, por avisarnos.

Si antes la elfina había abierto mucho los ojos, ahora parecía que se le iban a salir de su particular rostro.

- ¿La señorita… ha dado las gracias… a Pipsy? – susurró.

Hermione también se acercó a Pipsy.

- ¿Por qué no iba a poder dártelas?

- Pipsy es una elfina doméstica, tiene que obedecer todo lo que dice el profesor Dumbledore – dijo la elfina, con su voz aguda –. A los elfos domésticos no se les agradece nada, sólo se les ordena y se les castiga cuando no pueden llevar algo a cabo.

- ¡Claro que no! – saltó Hermione -. ¡Claro que a los elfos domésticos se les pueden agradecer las cosas! Y no tienen por qué obedecer si no quieren, pueden ser libres. Yo conozco a un elfo doméstico libre y vive muy feliz desde que no tiene amos. Sólo trabaja si le pagan, y se compra su propia ropa.

Pipsy parecía horrorizada.

- ¡Eso no es un elfo doméstico! – chilló -. ¡Un elfo doméstico ha de obedecer y ser castigado cuando no lo hace! ¡Un elfo doméstico libre es una deshonra para sus antecesores! ¡Un elfo doméstico al que se le tiene que pagar no es un correcto elfo doméstico!

- ¡Ningún elfo doméstico tiene por qué ser un esclavo! – dijo Hermione, acercándose más a Pipsy –. Este elfo doméstico del que te hablo siempre se ha sentido desgraciado, y ha empezado a vivir mejor desde que los Mal…

- ¡Creo que ya tendríamos que ir yendo al vestíbulo! – interrumpió Laura rápidamente a Hermione, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia que su amiga captó.

- Sí, será mejor que vayamos ya – dijo.

Pipsy se desapareció con un chasquido. La prueba de lo horrorizada que estaba con la idea de un elfo doméstico libre era que ni siquiera les deseó buena suerte para la Selección.

- Hermione, si no te importa, no lleves a cabo aquí tus labores de la PEDDO.

Hermione abrió la boca para rechistar.

- Hermione, ¿no te das cuenta de que con sólo convencer a un elfo de que sea libre podríamos cambiar el futuro completamente?

Hermione cerró la boca rápidamente, sin réplica para eso.

- Lo siento – murmuró –. Tienes razón, Laura.

Las chicas salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo. Hicieron todo el camino en silencio, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a la escalinata de mármol del vestíbulo, la profesora McGonagall estaba esperándolas.

- Su Selección se llevará a cabo dentro de cinco minutos. Sencillamente tendrán que ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador y esperar a que éste tome una decisión. Espero que se encuentren a gusto en la casa que les toque. Ahora espérenme aquí un momento, si son tan amables.

La profesora McGonagall se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor y las chicas supusieron que había ido a comprobar que todo estuviera listo.

- ¡Así que ahora os van a seleccionar!

Las cuatro se giraron y vieron a los merodeadores. Esta vez Lupin también iba con ellos.

- Espero que os toque en Gryffindor – dijo James.

- Yo también lo espero – dijo Sirius, mirando con descaro a las chicas de arriba abajo.

- ¡Potter, Black y Pettigrew! ¿Qué hacéis que no estáis en el Gran Comedor?

Lily acababa de salir por una puerta que conducía a las mazmorras. La expresión de James cambió al mirarla.

- Hola, Lily.

- ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirte que para ti soy Evans, Potter?

- Sólo para seguir oyendo tu melódica voz, te seguiré llamando Lily – dijo James.

- ¡Iros al Gran Comedor, ya! Ya tendríais que estar allí.

- ¿Y tú qué hacías que tampoco estás en el Gran Comedor, Evans? – le preguntó Sirius.

- ¡Eso no te incumbe, Black! ¡Iros ahora mismo al Gran Comedor o Gryffindor empezará el curso con puntos negativos! Aunque a vosotros os da igual, siempre estáis perdiendo puntos.

- Los puntos que tú nos quites, nos los pondrá luego Remus – dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily se puso roja de furia. Remus se puso entre ella y sus amigos.

- ¡No es cierto! Lily, yo respeto tus decisiones. Si tú le quitas puntos a alguien, yo no se los vuelvo a poner, a nadie.

Lily le dirigió una sonrisa a Remus.

- No hace falta que me lo digas, Remus. ¿Acaso crees que me creo lo que dice Black?

- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. A Laura no le pasó desapercibido que la profesora miraba a los merodeadores con desconfianza.

- ¡Entren ahora mismo en el Gran Comedor! ¡Ustedes también, señor Lupin, señorita Evans!

Esta vez los merodeadores no se atrevieron a replicar. Fueron caminando hacia el Gran Comedor con tranquilidad, hablando entre ellos. Lily sonrió a las chicas.

- ¡Buena suerte!

Después Lily siguió a los merodeadores, desapareciendo detrás de unas enormes puertas de roble.

- Bien. Ya está todo listo. Síganme.

Las cuatro cruzaron el vestíbulo siguiendo a McGonagall y pasaron por las puertas de roble que llevaban al Gran Comedor. Como en el Hogwarts de su tiempo, cuatro mesas se extendían a lo largo del comedor, y al fondo se encontraba la mesa de los profesores. En el aire flotaban miles de velas, y era difícil imaginarse que allí hubiera un techo, más aún al ver los miles de estrellas que titilaban arriba.

En cuanto entraron, cientos de murmullos se propagaron por el Gran Comedor. Algunos estudiantes ni siquiera se molestaban en disimular y las señalaban con el dedo mientras murmuraban con los que tenían al lado.

La profesora McGonagall las guió por el camino que había entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Lily les hizo una señal con el pulgar de que todo iba a salir bien, cosa que Laura estuvo a punto de agradecerle con una sonrisa, pero lo descartó en cuanto recordó la casa a la que iría. Para que todo fuera bien, tenía que interpretar lo mejor posible su papel delante de todos.

También se percató de la presencia de los merodeadores. Sirius las silbó cuando pasaron por su lado. Laura frunció el ceño. Ella había conocido al padrino de Harry, pero nunca se había imaginado que fuera así de adolescente, aunque también debía reconocer que la muerte de James y Lily Potter junto con su estancia en Azkaban debían de haber influido mucho en él.

Cuando llegaron a la tarima que había delante de la mesa de los profesores, la profesora McGonagall se puso al lado de un taburete y cogió por el pico el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador.

- Becket, Hermione.

Hermione subió a la tarima, se sentó en el taburete y la profesora McGonagall le puso el Sombrero.

Laura no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el día que la seleccionaron para Gryffindor. Ese había sido, sin duda, uno de los días más felices de su vida, el día que conoció a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione, si bien con Hermione no se llevaba muy bien al principio. En aquel tiempo, Hermione no tenía amigos; siempre estaba sola, leyendo algún libro o practicando los hechizos y los conjuros que darían en clase unas semanas después. Sin embargo, después se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos mientras Hermione le devolvía el Sombrero a la profesora McGonagall e iba corriendo a sentarse cerca de Lily. Sirius la silbó mientras muchos le daban la mano y se presentaban en voz baja.

- Higgins, Luna.

Luna subió a la tarima con una tranquilidad envidiable. Se sentó en el taburete y dejó que la profesora McGonagall le pusiera el Sombrero.

- ¡RAVENCLAW!

El Sombrero tardó apenas unos pocos segundos en gritar a todo el comedor su decisión, aunque para Laura tampoco era de extrañar, ya que Luna también había sido elegida para Ravenclaw en su tiempo.

Esta vez fue la mesa de Ravenclaw la que estalló en aplausos, aunque algunos estudiantes de otras casas, a excepción de Slytherin, la aplaudieron también. Como había hecho con Hermione, Sirius la silbó.

- Swan, Laura.

Laura subió a la tarima sintiendo como las piernas le pesaban más de lo normal. Sin dirigir ni una sola mirada a sus amigas, se sentó en el taburete y cerró los ojos cuando la profesora McGonagall le puso el Sombrero.

"Por favor, ponme en Slytherin, te lo suplico", empezó a suplicar Laura de inmediato.

- Hum… encajarías mejor en Gryffindor – le susurró el Sombrero al oído -, tienes una gran valentía y mucho coraje para enfrentarte a lo desconocido.

"No, yo quiero ir a Slytherin, no a Gryffindor", pensó Laura con todas sus fuerzas.

- Tampoco estarías mal en Ravenclaw, tienes una mente dispuesta y abierta…

"No quiero ir ni a Gryffindor ni a Ravenclaw, quiero ir a Slytherin, tengo que ir a Slytherin", pensó Laura, esforzándose tanto que no le hubiera sorprendido estar hablando en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

- No, tú no quieres ir a Slytherin. Y tampoco encajas muy bien ahí. No crees en los ideales de Slytherin.

"Por favor, hazme caso, por favor", siguió pensando Laura.

- ¿Por qué en Slytherin? En Hufflepuff tampoco estarías mal.

Laura estuvo a punto de levantarse y ponerse a gritar. ¿Es que ese Sombrero no le iba a hacer caso nunca? Decidió cambiar el tono de sus pensamientos.

"Mira, te digo que me pongas en Slytherin".

- Pero estarías mejor en…

"¡Acabo de decirte que me pongas en Slytherin! No te estoy pidiendo que me des consejo ni que valores mis habilidades, sino que grites ante todo el comedor ¡SLYTHERIN! y punto".

- Si eso es lo que quieres… ¡SLYTHERIN!

"Gracias", pensó Laura antes de que la profesora McGonagall le quitara el Sombrero.

Laura se levantó y fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin, cuyos estudiantes eran los únicos que la aplaudían. Mientras caminaba, Laura evitó mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor. Le bastó comprobar que Sirius esta vez no silbó para saber que prefería no verles.

Se sentó entre dos Slytherins y volvió su mirada hacia el taburete.

- Watson, Ginny.

Ginny subió a la tarima. Laura cruzó los dedos por debajo de la mesa de Slytherin para que el Sombrero pusiera a Ginny en Hufflepuff.

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

El Sombrero tardó en gritar su decisión más que con Hermione y Luna, pero mucho menos que con Laura. Laura tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no aplaudir a su amiga mientras ésta se sentaba en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

El profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie.

- ¡Les ruego atención durante un momento! – dijo Dumbledore, aunque era innecesario. Sólo con haberse levantado, el silencio se había hecho palpable en el Gran Comedor y no había ni un solo alumno que no le estuviera prestando atención –. Las señoritas Becket, Higgins, Watson y Swan acaban de llegar del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem con la intención de terminar en Hogwarts sus estudios. Espero que todos les hagáis sentir que Hogwarts es su hogar y que las ayudéis en lo que podáis. Eso es todo.

El profesor Dumbledore volvió a sentarse. Inmediatamente, los platos que había sobre las mesas se llenaron de bollos, bizcochos, galletas, pasteles y tartas de todos los sabores. Todos los alumnos empezaron a desayunar. Laura cogió unos cuantos pasteles, aunque la verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre.

- Hola. ¿Puedo llamarte Laura?

Laura levantó la mirada y miró al chico que estaba sentado enfrente de ella. Era moreno y de ojos marrones y fríos. Laura asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo soy Alexander Avery – se presentó el chico –, pero la mayoría de la gente me llama por mi apellido. Son muy pocos los que he concedido el honor de llamarme por mi nombre.

- Ah… pues encantada, Avery.

Avery rió.

- Tú puedes llamarme Alexander.

Laura dejó los pasteles a un lado.

- ¿Por qué? No me conoces.

Avery se mordió el labio.

- Bueno, por algo se tiene que empezar, ¿no?

Avery le dirigió una sonrisa que no le gustó para nada a Laura. No era una sonrisa fría ni amenazante, más bien Laura hubiera preferido que fuera así. Sin embargo, la expresión de Avery era todo lo contrario, lo más opuesto que se pudiera encontrar a amenazante.

- Si tienes algún problema con las clases, con los contenidos, lo que sea, puedes decírmelo.

- No creo que tenga ningún problema – dijo Laura, intentando sonar cortés.

- Claro que no vas a tener ningún problema – dijo otro muchacho –. Al menos estando yo para evitarlo.

Avery sonrió de forma forzada.

- No hará ninguna falta que intervengas, Rabastan. De eso ya me ocupo yo.

- ¡Señorita Swan, bienvenida a Slytherin!

Laura giró la cabeza. Un profesor Slughorn mucho más joven que el que ella había conocido acababa de llegar a su lado.

- Soy Horace Slughorn, jefe de Slytherin y profesor de Pociones – se presentó, aunque era innecesario -. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría saber acerca de usted y que el profesor Dumbledore no me ha sabido responder – Slughorn le sonreía radiantemente mientras le tendía un trozo de pergamino –. Así que la espero en mi despacho por la tarde, después de las clases. Aquí tiene su horario. Espero que se encuentre cómoda en Slytherin.

Laura cogió el horario y le sonrió. Aunque sabía que Slughorn era una especie de coleccionista de alumnos con talento y que los alumnos que le caían mejor eran los que él consideraba con un gran futuro, no le caía mal. Al contrario de lo que solía ocurrir con los Slytherins, Slughorn no detestaba a los hijos de muggles, es más, Lily Evans, la madre de Harry, que era hija de muggles, estaba en su lista de mejores alumnos.

- Muchas gracias, profesor Slughorn. Seguro que me encontraré muy bien en Slytherin – Laura fue incapaz de decir que se encontraba muy bien en Slytherin en el presente; no sabía si sería capaz de mentir tan bien –. Estaré en su despacho esta tarde.

Antes de que acabara el desayuno, Laura se levantó con la esperanza de que ni Avery ni Rabastan Lestrange la siguieran, y lo consiguió. Sin embargo, sólo había salvado la mitad de la distancia que había entre su asiento y las puertas del Gran Comedor cuando unas Slytherins le salieron al encuentro.

- Hola, Laura – le saludó la Slytherin que iba al frente de las demás. Tenía el pelo corto y moreno, y unos ojos demasiado grandes en comparación con el resto de la cara. Por como la miraban las demás, parecía la líder del grupo –. Soy Chrystalle Greengrass, y éstas son Millicent Bulstrode, Isabella Peabody, Rosalie Warrington y Anastasia Pucey. Estábamos comentando que nunca habíamos oído el apellido Swan en las familias de sangre limpia, y algunas de nosotras tenemos parientes, mágicos por supuesto, en Norteamérica.

Laura pensó tan rápido que no hubiera sido de extrañar que las Slytherins hubieran oído el movimiento de sus neuronas.

- La noble familia Swan ha vivido mucho tiempo en Australia – Laura se alegró de haber leído un día que se aburría "La nobleza de la naturaleza". De ahí había sacado su apellido -. Pero mis padres quisieron que yo entrara en el Instituto de las Brujas de Salem cuando tuvieron que ir a Norteamérica a resolver unos asuntos. Cuando los solucionaron, decidieron dejarme donde estaba para no marearme llevándome de aquí para allá.

- ¿Tus padres viajan mucho? – le preguntó la que, según Chrystalle, era Rosalie Warrington.

Para que no hubiera posibilidad de que después descubrieran que mentía, a Laura se le ocurrió algo.

- A mis padres les encantaba viajar, conocer las costumbres que tenían las familias de sangre limpia de otros países.

- ¿Les encantaba? – preguntó Isabella Peabody.

Laura asintió lentamente con la cabeza, fingiendo tristeza.

- Murieron hace un año. ¡Pero yo estoy muy orgullosa de ellos! Murieron defendiendo sus pensamientos, cuando intentaron llevar a cabo en Italia una limpieza antimuggle – Laura volvió a alegrarse por haber leído "La nobleza de la naturaleza". Según ese libro, la mayoría de los miembros de la noble familia Swan habían muerto al intentar llevar a cabo una matanza de muggles en Italia.

Las Slytherins parecían contentas con lo que Laura les había revelado; sin duda, debía de haberse mostrado muy convincente.

- Será mejor que vayamos yendo a la clase de Encantamientos – murmuró Chrystalle.

Laura salió del Gran Comedor con las cinco Slytherins. De momento, todo parecía ir bien. Con todo lo que les había contado, encajaba perfectamente en esa casa. Pero sólo habían pasado veinte minutos desde que la habían seleccionado, y no sabía cuanto tiempo tendría que estar fingiendo ese papel. Aún no podía cantar victoria.

* * *

¿Qué os pareció?

Besos

Laura


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 5:**

Las chicas de Slytherin de su curso eran muy agradables con Laura, y la incluían en todos los planes que hacían, como ir a animar a su equipo de quidditch cuando comenzaran los entrenamientos, ir a Las Tres Escobas y a Honeydukes en la primera salida a Hogsmeade e incluso Chrystalle la había invitado a pasar las Navidades en su casa.

Los chicos de Slytherin también la trataban con mucha simpatía, demasiada para el gusto de Laura. Avery no dejaba de seguirla, preguntándole si necesitaba ayuda en algo e invitándola a dar una vuelta por los terrenos. Laura no paraba de darle excusas, que cada vez eran más débiles. Rabastan también estaba muy pendiente de ella; surgía de entre las sombras cuando Laura menos se lo esperaba, y continuamente le insinuaba a Avery que podía marcharse, que a Laura no le haría falta su presencia estando él.

Aunque las chicas, Avery y Rabastan eran prácticamente su sombra, Laura sabía que no eran los únicos que la seguían. Casi todos los días al mediodía el mismo chico de quinto curso la rozaba sin querer al pasar por su lado y le pedía mil veces perdón, diciendo que no la había visto e insistiendo en llevarle los libros; varios días seguidos uno de cuarto se le había acercado durante la hora de la comida hablándole sin parar; en cuanto la veía por los pasillos, uno de séptimo se ponía a hablar más alto con sus amigos, mencionando que le habían encomendado una importante tarea, y en varias ocasiones "accidentalmente" se le levantó la manga izquierda de la túnica, dejando a la vista la Marca Tenebrosa que tenía en el antebrazo.

Laura estaba cansada de que la siguieran a todos lados. Cuando iba al Gran Comedor, a las clases, a la biblioteca, al baño, a los terrenos… Todos los Slytherins parecían haberse propuesto no perderle de vista, lo cual no le gustaba para nada. Aunque no le convenía mucho juntarse con Hermione, Ginny y Luna, sabía que necesitaría de vez en cuando reunirse con ellas, para saber si todo iba como se suponía que debía ir. Sin embargo, desde que habían llegado las únicas veces que las había visto había sido de pasada en los pasillos, o comiendo en sus respectivas mesas en el Gran Comedor, y no había podido ni siquiera saludarlas. También necesitaba ir a la biblioteca para buscar información relativa al tiempo. Sin embargo, había escasos momentos en los que podía ir.

Al principio no sabía por qué despertaba tanto interés en los chicos de Slytherin; ella misma se consideraba una del montón. Sin embargo, después cayó en que el apellido que se había puesto siempre había sido muy respetado entre los magos de sangre limpia. Intentó llevar la falda más larga y los botones superiores de la camisa siempre cerrados, para no llamar tanto la atención. Pero lo único que consiguió es que, inexplicablemente, estuvieran aún más pendientes de ella.

Una mañana, que empezó como todas las anteriores, Laura bajó al Gran Comedor para desayunar acompañada por las chicas de su curso. Se sentó con ellas en un extremo de la mesa de Slytherin. Durante un rato, Laura intentó evitar las miradas del grupito de chicos que tenían justamente al lado.

Faltaba poco para que sonara la campana cuando Snape pasó por delante de ellas. A Laura no le pasó desapercibido que no dejaba de mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor. Miró en su dirección y frunció el entrecejo al ver a los merodeadores cuchicheando de forma muy sospechosa. Frunció aún más el entrecejo cuando vio como James y Sirius se levantaban de sus asientos y seguían a Snape. En ese instante, sus compañeras también se levantaron. Laura las miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Adónde vais?

- Lo acabo de decir – dijo Chrystalle, que parecía molesta al ver que Laura no le había estado prestando atención -. A clase.

Las chicas salieron del Gran Comedor y atravesaron el vestíbulo. Snape subía a toda prisa por la escalinata de mármol. James y Sirius estaban al pie de la escalera, apoyados sobre la barandilla, mirando a Snape con unas inquietantes sonrisas. Lentamente, James levantó la varita y apuntó hacia la escalera. Snape cayó hacia atrás al disponerse todos los escalones como un tobogán.

- ¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa, Snivellus?

Snape intentó levantarse para encarar a James, pero Sirius le apuntó con la varita. Snape quedó colgando del aire por el tobillo.

Laura no supo qué le impulsó a intervenir.

- ¡Dejadle en paz! – apuntó a James y a Sirius con su varita.

Los dos merodeadores la miraron.

- ¿Y qué ocurre si no lo hacemos? – dijo Sirius, fingiendo curiosidad.

Laura abrió la boca para contestarle, pero en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de Sirius, la cerró. Era como si sus ojos tuvieran el mismo efecto que el arco; sentía que no podía decir una palabra, olvidó por unos segundos lo que la rodeaba, sólo era consciente de los ojos de Sirius.

- Os arrepentiréis – respondió Isabella por Laura.

Laura sacudió la cabeza, apuntó a Snape, quien cayó al suelo, y volvió a apuntar a los merodeadores.

- Como vuelva a veros metiéndoos con alguien de mi casa, os juro que os arrepentiréis – les amenazó Laura, bajando la mirada -. Vámonos a Pociones, chicas.

Laura no dijo nada durante la mayoría del recorrido, y ni siquiera sabía de qué seguían hablando sus compañeras. No podía quitarse de la cabeza… ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Ya eran dos veces las que se quedaba como hechizada al toparse con la mirada de Sirius.

- Ese asqueroso de Snape… - las palabras de Millicent llegaron hasta su cerebro -. Si no fuera porque los otros dos son traidores a la sangre y encima de Gryffindor, yo le hubiera dicho a Black que le premiaría la próxima vez que se metiera con él.

Laura miró con sorpresa a Millicent.

- Pero Snape es de Slytherin…

- Cada vez que lo recuerdo, me dan náuseas – dijo Rosalie.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Laura, con curiosidad.

- Por las compañías que suele frecuentar… - murmuró Anastasia.

- ¿Qué compañías?

- Sangres sucia – aclaró Chrystalle -. Concretamente, esa prefecta de Gryffindor… Evans.

Laura no pudo evitar que la sorpresa apareciera en su cara. ¿Snape tenía una relación muy estrecha con Lily?

- Sé lo que estás pensando.

Laura se sobresaltó con las palabras de Rosalie.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Desgraciadamente, no todos los Slytherins comprueban la sangre que tienen sus compañías hasta que se han hecho muy amigos.

Hicieron el resto del recorrido en silencio. El profesor Slughorn ya estaba en la mazmorra cuando llegaron. Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre y sacaron sus libros. Ese día compartían clase los de Slytherin y los de Ravenclaw. Cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron sentados, el profesor Slughorn cerró la puerta de la mazmorra con la varita y les dirigió a todos una amplia sonrisa.

- El otro día os dije que hoy aprenderíamos a elaborar el Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Se me ha ocurrido algo… Cada alumno la hará y después de la clase, el que haya obtenido el mejor resultado se llevará treinta puntos para su casa y esto.

El profesor Slughorn sacó de un cajón de su mesa una pequeña botellita redonda que contenía un líquido rosa con un característico brillo nacarado. Laura había visto mil veces esa poción.

- ¿Alguien sabe lo que es?

La mano de Laura se alzó en el aire.

- ¿Sí, señorita Swan?

- Amortentia, una poción que produce un intenso encaprichamiento y obsesión por otra persona. Esta obsesión suele confundirse con amor, pero realmente no lo es, ya que no se puede crear amor.

- Muy bien, señorita Swan. ¿Alguien sabe a qué huele la Amortentia?

La mano de Laura volvió a alzarse. El profesor Slughorn le dio la palabra con un gesto de la mano.

- Huele diferente para cada persona. A mí siempre me huele a casa cerrada, hipogrifo y un perfume…

- ¡Muy bien otra vez, señorita Swan! Ahora se pondrán a elaborar el Filtro de Muertos en Vida, cuyas instrucciones están en la página diez de sus libros de texto.

Todos abrieron rápidamente el libro por la página indicada. Laura miró las instrucciones. Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse. Entonces cogió su pluma y empezó a tachar cosas y a añadir otras encima de los tachones.

Después fue hasta el armario de los ingredientes, cogió todo lo que necesitaba y regresó a su sitio. Como indicaban las instrucciones del libro, Laura empezó a trocear algunos ingredientes. Cuando llegó a la tercera instrucción, leyó lo que ella había añadido, pasando por alto lo que ponía debajo del tachón que ella misma había hecho. Por suerte, ya había intentado hacer una vez esa poción en su tiempo, aunque no le había salido precisamente bien. Sin embargo, lograba recordar las indicaciones del libro que Harry había conseguido.

Miró a su alrededor y comprobó con alegría que, por primera vez, nadie estaba pendiente de ella. Sacó de su mochila una daga de plata y aplastó el grano de sopóforo en vez de cortarlo como decían las instrucciones oficiales.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para que terminara la clase, Slughorn anunció que se había agotado el tiempo. Se paseó entre las mesas, echando leves vistazos a los calderos. Laura aprovechó ese tiempo para mirar los calderos de sus compañeras. La poción de Anastasia era un desastre; era de un color naranja intenso y no paraba de burbujear, soltando un aroma a pescado podrido. La de Millicent no era mucho mejor; parecía gelatina de un color verde asqueroso.

Cuando Slughorn llegó a su mesa, abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡Ya tenemos ganadora! Muy bien hecho, señorita Swan. Bien, treinta puntos para Slytherin y aquí tiene…

El profesor Slughorn le tendió a Laura la botellita con la Amortentia. En ese instante sonó la campana. Todos los alumnos se levantaron y recogieron todo lo que habían utilizado, entre las nubes de vapor de colores que inundaban la mazmorra.

- ¿Por qué no me lo comentó, señorita Swan?

Laura le miró con extrañeza.

- ¿El qué?

- Tiene un talento natural para las pociones.

- No ha sido para tanto – dijo Laura, con una ligera sonrisa -. Me limité a seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones del libro.

- ¿En serio? No hay muchos alumnos que consigan elaborar el Filtro de Muertos en Vida, ni siquiera cuando ya lo han elaborado un par de veces.

- Pero entonces, ¿para qué nos ha mandado hacer esta poción? Si usted creía que nadie la iba a conseguir…

- Nunca he creído que la fueran a hacer a la perfección. Iba a premiar el mejor resultado. Por cierto, espero que pueda acudir a la fiesta de disfraces que celebraré el 30 de septiembre en mi despacho. Comenzará a las ocho y media.

El profesor Slughorn salió de la mazmorra eufórico. Laura metió su libro en la mochila, recogió los ingredientes que le habían sobrado y salió de allí. En el pasillo la esperaban sus compañeras de Slytherin.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Slughorn? – le preguntó Chrystalle, con mucha curiosidad.

- Me ha invitado a una fiesta de disfraces el 30 de septiembre.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Eso es genial! – exclamó Chrystalle -. ¡A esas fiestas no va cualquiera! Ni siquiera yo estoy invitada.

- El profesor Slughorn suele hacer cenas y fiestas a lo largo del curso – explicó Anastasia -. Siempre invita a los alumnos que cree que van a tener un buen futuro; hasta el momento, creo que no se ha equivocado.

- Alumno que ha invitado a sus fiestas, alumno que ahora es reconocido en el mundo mágico – dijo Isabella, asintiendo con la cabeza -. También invita a celebridades, como jugadores muy populares de quidditch. En una de las fiestas del año pasado invitó al equipo al completo de los Chudley Cannons; justamente el año anterior habían ganado la Copa Nacional de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña.

- Vamos a tener que modificar un poco los planes que teníamos de Hogsmeade – dijo Rosalie -. El profesor Slughorn suele hablar con Dumbledore para que haya una visita a Hogsmeade antes de algunas de sus fiestas. Conozco una tienda muy reconocida de disfraces. Tienes que ser el centro de atención.

"¿Es que acaso pueden prestarme aún más atención?", pensó Laura.

- Y tendremos que pensar en candidatos – dijo Millicent, mirando el techo pensativamente.

Laura la miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Candidatos? ¿Para qué?

- Para ser tu acompañante – explicó Chrystalle -. No puedes coger al primer Slytherin que se te cruce en el camino. Para empezar, tienes que estar segura de que indudablemente sea un sangre limpia.

- Con buena fama – añadió Anastasia.

- Con un buen apellido – agregó Isabella.

- Guapo – dijo Rosalie.

- Y elegante – completó Millicent.

- Sólo os falta decir que tenga una enorme fortuna – dijo Laura, echando a andar.

Chrystalle chasqueó los dedos.

- ¡Eso! ¡Ya sabía que se nos olvidaba algo!

- Con tantos requisitos nos costará encontrar al adecuado, ¿no? – dijo Laura.

Millicent negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Chrystalle sacó un trozo de pergamino de su mochila y una pluma, y empezó a escribir como una loca. Laura siguió andando. Prefería no saber qué nombres estaban apuntando.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron un verdadero horror para Laura. No le hubiera importado si las chicas simplemente propusieran candidatos, pero prácticamente la obligaban a quedar con ellos para decantarse por uno.

- Avery te espera hoy después de la cena en el vestíbulo – le dijo Isabella a Laura una mañana.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Rosalie -. Pero si Avery no viene de una familia muy distinguida. Y no tiene mucha fama. Ni siquiera es muy guapo.

- Cuidado con lo que dices de él, que es mi primo – le dijo Isabella a Rosalie, entornando los ojos.

Laura contuvo un suspiro y se levantó con ellas para dirigirse a las clases. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente ese día? Se había propuesto ir después de las clases de por la tarde a la biblioteca, para seguir buscando la manera de volver a su tiempo. Sin embargo, no tenía otro remedio.

Decididamente, el tiempo no estaba de su parte. Como suele ocurrir, el tiempo suele correr más rápido cuando uno quiere que vaya más lento. Y eso es lo que ocurrió en las clases de ese día y en la comida.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya habían terminado las clases de por la tarde. Las chicas prácticamente la arrastraron hasta la sala común de Slytherin. Después de un rato de meditaciones y de decisiones, Laura acabó vestida con una falda de cuero muy corta para su gusto de Rosalie, un jersey rojo con mucho escote de Chrystalle, unos pendientes y un colgante que tenían pinta de ser muy caros de Anastasia y con la larga melena castaña completamente rizada en un semi-recogido, obra de Millicent. Después de la sesión de maquillaje dirigida por Isabella, Laura se miró al espejo.

Sintió como el mundo se le venía abajo. ¿Cómo demonios iba a ir hasta el vestíbulo? Si ya solía llamar la atención, no era muy probable que su aspecto contribuyera a que pasara de forma discreta.

Isabella miró la hora.

- Ya es hora de que vayas yendo.

Sabiendo que con ellas no le valdría de nada rechistar, salió del dormitorio y atravesó la sala común lo más rápido que pudo. Para suerte suya, la mayoría estaban aún cenando en el Gran Comedor.

Llegó al vestíbulo en el mismo momento en que Avery salía del Gran Comedor. Avery la miró de arriba abajo sin disimular y abrió la boca, pero Laura se le adelantó.

- ¿Adónde vamos? – le preguntó rápidamente.

- Al lago. No has cenado nada, ¿verdad?

Laura negó con la cabeza, deseando que el tiempo siguiera pasando tan aprisa como había pasado por la mañana.

- Perfecto. He metido aquí todo lo que he podido.

Avery le mostró una mochila que llevaba al hombro. Los dos salieron del castillo y se dirigieron hacia el lago. Se detuvieron a la sombra de unos árboles. Avery sacó de la mochila un mantel y lo extendió en el suelo. Laura miró a su alrededor mientras Avery sacaba la comida. Hacía una noche bastante buena. El cielo aún seguía azul, aunque empezaba a oscurecerse. Apenas había viento, y las hojas sólo se movían mecidas por una ligera brisa. La superficie del lago estaba completamente calmada.

Avery se sentó sobre el enorme mantel y le sonrió.

- Traje un poco de todo.

Laura se sentó enfrente de él y empezó a comer. Después de un rato, le quedó muy claro que por nada del mundo iría a la fiesta de Slughorn con Avery. Fue la comida más incómoda de toda su vida; en vez de comer, Avery no dejaba de mirarla con una sonrisa que a Laura no le gustaba nada.

- He oído que Slughorn te ha invitado a una fiesta de disfraces – dijo Avery por primera vez desde que habían empezado a comer, o mejor dicho desde que Laura había empezado a comer.

- Sí – dijo Laura, con ganas de darse cabezazos contra un árbol. Si Avery le decía directamente que a él no le importaría ir con ella, ella no podría decirle directamente que no. Era el primo de Isabella…

- ¿Y ya tienes pareja?

Laura negó con la cabeza.

- Lo decía porque… bueno, si tú quieres…

Laura se levantó de un salto, impidiéndole terminar.

- Eh… Me ha parecido ver salir del agua… algo, como un tentáculo - dijo Laura, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Avery miró hacia el agua, cuya superficie seguía tan lisa y calmada como siempre, y volvió a mirar a Laura.

- ¿Estás segura? El agua está muy tranquila.

Laura casi podía oír el apresurado movimiento de sus neuronas. Avery sonrió.

- Bueno, volviendo a lo que te estaba diciendo…

- Puede que haya sido una alucinación… - dijo Laura en voz muy alta, sin dejar de mirar el agua, como si no hubiera oído a Avery -. Si te digo la verdad, me encuentro un poco mareada. Creo que iré a la enfermería.

Avery se levantó rápidamente.

- Te acompaño.

- ¡No! – exclamó Laura -. No hace falta.

- ¡Claro que hace falta!

- De verdad, puedo ir yo sola…

- ¡He dicho que te acompaño y punto!

Avery lo dijo en un tono tan decidido que Laura se rindió. Definitivamente, si existiera un ranking del "chico más pegajoso de Slytherin", Avery ocuparía el primer lugar.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Besos

Laura


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 6:**

- ¡Eh, mirad! Aquí viene algo del tiempo… Ah, no. Sólo dice que según Fornuk el Risitas el tiempo es una broma de la existencia.

Hermione cerró el libro que había estado hojeando y lo dejó en la pila en la que iban dejando los que descartaban, la cual tenía el triple de libros que la que aún les quedaba por revisar.

- ¡Eh, en el Diccionario de Términos de Cualidad Mágica viene una definición de tiempo! - dijo Ginny -. El tiempo es algo demasiado complejo como para describirlo en una sola definición. En la actualidad hay muchas definiciones; unas dicen que es algo completamente real y manipulable desde la existencia del giratiempo, otras dicen que es algo real pero sumido en leyendas (tal y como relatan las "Leyendas legendarias", del vampiro enano y chiflado Edmund Blood-Pott, de cuyo libro sólo queda un ejemplar).

- Vaya… - murmuró Luna, que parecía tremendamente interesada -. ¿Dónde estará ese libro? Si pudiéramos conseguirlo…

Hermione bufó, pero no dijo nada. Ella sólo creía en las cosas que podían demostrarse o que los profesores decían que eran ciertas. Consideraba las leyendas el producto de la imaginación de unos cuantos magos y brujas que se divertían haciendo creer a la gente que lo que contaban era cierto.

- Me parece que no nos será muy fácil – dijo Ginny.

Hermione miró a Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Es que tú te crees esas chorradas? Simples leyendas… Y si ya al vampiro que las escribió se le consideraba chiflado…

- A mí también muchos me consideran chiflada – dijo Luna, con tranquilidad.

Hermione abrió la boca, pero no sabía qué decir.

- Y las leyendas existen. Cuando tenía diez años fui con mi padre a Nueva Zelanda y descubrimos la guarida de un jartrut orejudo, y son leyenda.

Hermione miró a Ginny, como pidiéndole ayuda.

- Llevamos casi dos semanas buscando sin parar – empezó Ginny -. Nos hemos leído casi toda la biblioteca y no hemos encontrado nada. Por intentar averiguar el paradero de ese libro no perdemos nada. Es lo único que tenemos. Además, recuerda que la leyenda de la cámara de los secretos era cierta.

Hermione suspiró.

- Bueno, sí, puede que tengas razón. Pero en el diccionario pone que sólo hay un ejemplar. Podría estar en cualquier parte.

- No tenemos otra opción – dijo Ginny -. A no ser que cuentes como opción quedarte en el pasado para siempre.

En ese momento, oyeron un ruido. Las chicas se sobresaltaron y miraron a su alrededor. Lily estaba tirada en el suelo. A su lado había una pila de libros desmoronados. Lily no paraba de agarrarse el tobillo.

- Lily, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Hermione rápidamente, yendo hacia ella.

- Me duele el tobillo… - Lily miró con furia el montón de libros con el que había tropezado -. ¡Si supiera quién ha dejado esa pila de libros ahí…!

Hermione frunció el ceño; no recordaba haber dejado ahí esa pila. Sin embargo, tampoco recordaba haberla visto al llegar. Aunque también habían revuelto tantos libros que sería normal que no se acordara. Se acercó más para ayudarla a que se pusiera de pie, pero entonces llegó James.

- ¡Lily! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Lily miró a James con cansancio.

- ¿Cuántas veces te voy a tener que decir que para ti soy Evans?

Sin hacerle caso, James se arrodilló a su lado y empezó a tocarle el tobillo. Lily gritó de dolor, empujó a James y volvió a agarrarse el tobillo.

- ¡Eres un animal, Potter!

- Lo sé… Quiero decir, te has torcido el tobillo. La señora Pomfrey te lo arreglará en un periquete. Te acompañaré.

- ¡Ni hablar! – gritó Lily -. ¡Tú no me vas a acompañar a ningún lado, Potter!

Hermione, Ginny y Luna se miraron, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debían de dejar que James la acompañara, sería eso relevante para su futura relación? ¿O debían acompañarla? Hermione dio un paso hacia delante.

- Nosotras te acompañaremos, Lily.

Ginny y Luna le dirigieron a Hermione una significativa mirada. Hermione no las miró, pero dijo:

- Al fin y al cabo, nosotras hemos sido las causantes de que te hayas caído – Hermione miró de reojo a sus amigas, que parecían haberlo comprendido.

Entre Hermione y Ginny ayudaron a Lily a levantarse. James intentó sujetarla en varias ocasiones, pero Lily se lo impidió dirigiéndole miradas asesinas. Luna agarró sus mochilas y salieron de allí despacio. James las siguió.

Estaban casi en la enfermería cuando Sirius salió por una puerta y se dio de bruces contra Luna.

- ¡Upps, lo siento! – se disculpó Sirius rápidamente, y se giró hacia James -. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tenemos planes… ¿recuerdas?

James abrió la boca para protestar, pero volvió a cerrarla.

- Se me había olvidado… Con el tropiezo de Lily…

- ¡Vete! – le gritó Lily, que parecía contenta de que por fin James pretendiera irse.

- Ya nos veremos mañana, Lily – se despidió James, echando a correr por el pasillo con Sirius.

- Sí, en mis pesadillas… - murmuró Lily.

Por fin llegaron a la enfermería. Remus estaba sentado en una camilla mientras la señora Pomfrey le sacaba de la boca un enorme termómetro. Comprendieron entonces cuáles eran los planes a los que se había referido Sirius; debía de haber luna llena esa noche. La señora Pomfrey levantó la vista cuando las vio entrar.

- Siéntese, señorita Evans. Enseguida estaré con usted.

Hermione, Ginny y Luna ayudaron a Lily a sentarse en una camilla. Oyeron murmurar a la señora Pomfrey:

- Llegó la hora, señor Lupin.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta, y las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver entrar a Laura con Avery. Laura las miró.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les preguntó la señora Pomfrey.

- Laura se encuentra un poco mareada, señora Pomfrey – dijo Avery -. Si pudiera darle algo…

- Tendrán que esperar un momento – les dijo la enfermera -. Señorita Swan, puede sentarse en una camilla.

La señora Pomfrey salió de la enfermería seguida por Remus. Sin dejar de mirar a sus amigas, Laura fue hacia la camilla que había ocupado Remus, pero Avery la condujo hasta otra camilla y, después de dirigirle una desagradable mirada a Lily, echó la cortina.

Hermione miró a sus amigas. Necesitaban hablar con Laura acerca de lo poco que habían encontrado en la biblioteca. A Hermione se le ocurrió una idea.

- Espero que la señora Pomfrey no tarde mucho "tiempo" – dijo Hermione, en voz muy alta -. Nosotras tenemos que seguir con lo nuestro, ¿verdad, chicas?

- Si tenéis prisa, podéis iros – dijo Lily.

- Eh… No, esperaremos.

- De todas formas – dijo Ginny, que parecía haber comprendido la intención de Hermione, también en voz muy alta -, no sabemos cómo seguir. Sólo hay un libro que nos puede ayudar, pero no sabemos donde está.

Las chicas percibieron una débil tos al otro lado de la cortina.

- ¿Qué libro es? – preguntó Lily.

- Creo que se titulaba "Leyendas legendarias", de un tal Edmund Blood-Pott – comentó Luna, como si lo que dijera no tuviera mucha importancia.

- ¿Para qué necesitáis un libro de leyendas? – les preguntó Lily.

- Eh… para contrastar algo que dijo el profesor Binns hace un par de días – se inventó Ginny -. Para comprender algo mejor una cosa que explicó…

- Sí, y yo las estoy ayudando – explicó Hermione -. El caso es que no hay forma de que el libro aparezca.

- Si os digo la verdad, a mí no me suena ese título de nada – dijo Lily, con el entrecejo fruncido. Las chicas no sabían si era por extrañeza o por el dolor -. Y muchas veces he ayudado a la señora Pince a colocar libros.

- Bueno, en la biblioteca hay miles de libros – dijo Luna -. Es imposible recordar todos los títulos.

- Y ahora nos toca a nosotras buscar entre todos los libros – dijo Ginny -. Es casi vital para nosotras encontrarlo.

* * *

- Esto está siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba.

- ¿El qué? – dijo Laura, sacudiendo la cabeza para volver a la realidad. Desde el día anterior, apenas podía prestar atención a lo que hacía. No dejaba de pensar en el título que podría solucionarlo todo.

- Conseguirte una buena pareja para la fiesta - murmuró Chrystalle, tachando el nombre de Avery de la lista que había preparado -. Sólo quedan tres de los quince candidatos que había.

Isabella miró con los ojos entornados a Laura.

- ¿Mi primo no te comentó nada acerca de la fiesta?

- Eh… sólo dijo que había oído que estaba invitada – mintió Laura, bajando la vista.

- Vaya, por la reacción que tuvo cuando le dije que haría que fueras a la cita, creí que te pediría que fueras con él.

Laura se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué candidatos quedan? – preguntó Anastasia, echándole un vistazo a la lista, y después miró a Laura con los ojos muy abiertos -. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Has dejado a los mejores para el último momento!

"Tiene razón, ¿cómo he podido dejar a esas joyitas en último lugar?", pensó Laura, con sarcasmo.

- Rabastan no está nada mal – continuó Anastasia -. Si su familia no fuera tan exigente con los requisitos que habrá de cumplir su futura esposa, no dudaría en estar interesada en él. Pero los Lestrange le dan mucha importancia al apellido. Tú no tendrías ningún problema, Laura.

- Barty Crouch tampoco está mal; es encantador y muy guapo – comentó Rosalie -, y no tienes que dejarte engañar por su familia; aunque son traidores a la sangre a más no poder, Barty es justamente lo contrario, y es muy respetado entre los mortífagos.

Así que Barty Crouch ya era mortífago…

- Pues a mí me gusta más Regulus – dijo Chrystalle -. Es guapo, el único heredero de la fortuna familiar, elegante, tiene un buen apellido y fama, y es el buscador del equipo de quidditch.

Laura no dijo nada. ¿Qué prefería elegir: el cuñado de la asesina de Sirius, uno de los que habían torturado a Frank y Alice Longbottom o el hermano mortífago de Sirius? No lo tenía muy claro… Lo que sí que tenía claro es que tenía que procurar encontrar ese libro cuanto antes. Y tenía una ligera idea de por dónde comenzar…

* * *

- ¿Ves algo, tesoro?

La señora Filch miró a su amo con sus ojos felinos y maulló ligeramente. El conserje salió de la biblioteca refunfuñando, como enfadado por no pillar a ningún alumno fuera de sus dormitorios. Su gata le siguió.

Después de un minuto, Laura salió silenciosa y cautelosamente de detrás de una estantería de la sección de Invisibilidad. Atravesó varias secciones de puntillas y llegó hasta la verja que separaba las secciones permitidas a los alumnos de la Sección Prohibida.

- Alohomora.

La verja se abrió lentamente. Laura entró en la Sección Prohibida y recorrió varios pasillos hasta llegar a una sección dedicada al tiempo. Hizo que en la punta de su varita apareciera una pequeña luz que le servía para leer los títulos en aquella oscuridad. Acercó su varita a los libros.

Después de diez minutos no había encontrado el libro que buscaba. Entonces oyó unas pisadas detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y levantó la varita, pero era demasiado tarde.

- Expelliarmus.

La varita de Laura saltó por los aires.

- ¿Deambulando por los pasillos, Swan? – distinguió la voz de Sirius.

Laura suspiró.

- ¿A ti qué más te da, Black?

- No del todo. Los Slytherins no van mucho con las normas, pero en los seis años que llevo aquí sólo he visto a un Slytherin vagando por ahí.

Laura supuso que se refería a Snape. Ya debería de haber descubierto que Remus era un licántropo.

- ¿Qué estás buscando aquí, Swan?

- ¿Acaso te he preguntado yo lo que estás buscando tú?

Sirius alzó un poco más la varita, pero no le dio tiempo a hacer nada.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – oyeron la voz de Filch.

Laura aprovechó la distracción de Sirius para lanzarse a por su varita. Cuando sus dedos se hubieron agarrado firmemente alrededor de la madera, Sirius la agarró con fuerza y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Laura intentó resistirse, pero Sirius era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Sirius le tapó la boca y la hizo retroceder con él por uno de los pasillos. De pronto se toparon con el camino que habían tomado cerrado por una estantería. Sirius alzó su varita y murmuró:

- Dissendio.

La estantería se apartó silenciosamente hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto unos escalones que se perdían en la oscuridad. Sirius obligó a Laura a meterse por el agujero. Cuando los dos pisaron los escalones, la estantería volvió a cerrarse.

- ¿Qué…? – empezó Laura.

- Sshh.

Bajaron por los escalones y llegaron a una estancia redonda. En la pared había una antorcha encendida, la cual permitía distinguir una breve parte de la habitación. El suelo, de piedra, estaba cubierto en su mayor parte por una alfombra roja. Había un enorme sofá y varios sillones. Parecía una especie de sala de estar.

Laura se giró hacia Sirius.

- ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? – le preguntó a Sirius.

- ¿El qué?

- Permitir que me pillaran.

- Umm, ahora que lo dices… Claro, si te hubiera dejado ahí, tú no le hubieras dicho a Filch que yo también estaba ahí, ¿no? - dijo Sirius.

Laura miró hacia los escalones por los que habían bajado, y después miró a Sirius, quien se había sentado en el sofá.

- Supongo que para salir de aquí sólo está la entrada por la que hemos entrado.

- Supones bien – dijo Sirius, bufando -. Nunca creí que tuviera que vivir esta pesadilla.

Laura frunció el ceño.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Estar encerrado con una Slytherin.

- Si tan inaguantable te parece la idea, ¿por qué no me atacas?

Sirius se volvió hacia ella y levantó la varita con rapidez. Laura se apartó justo a tiempo; detrás de ella uno de los sillones quedó colgado del aire boca abajo. Antes de que Sirius volviera a apuntarle, Laura levantó su varita.

- Expelliarmus.

La varita de Sirius salió volando hasta el otro extremo de la estancia. Laura siguió apuntándole, pero no le lanzó ningún hechizo. Después de unos segundos, Sirius empezó a reírse.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó Laura, lo más secamente que pudo.

- ¿No me atacas?

Laura no respondió. Sentía tantas ganas de atacarlo como de casarse con el calamar gigante.

- ¿Tan irresistible soy que hasta una Slytherin se siente atraída por mí?

Laura notó como se ponía roja; de rubor y de enfado. Jamás se había imaginado que Sirius fuera tan creído de adolescente. Después sonrió ligeramente.

- A lo mejor eres tú el que se siente atraído por mí.

- No lo creo – dijo Sirius, aún entre risas.

Laura alzó una ceja.

- ¿Seguro?

Efectuando disimuladamente con la muñeca un giro que había aprendido años antes, Laura susurró sin apenas mover los labios "¡Accio Sirius!". Sirius atravesó la estancia como arrastrado por una fuerza invisible y acabó chocando con Laura. Los dos cayeron sobre un sillón, Sirius encima de Laura, con los rostros muy pegados.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo había empezado todo, Laura se encontró besando con frenesí los labios de Sirius, desabrochando con violencia cada botón de su camisa. La camiseta de Laura salió volando por los aires cayendo sobre la única antorcha, dejando la habitación a oscuras.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Besos

Laura


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 7:**

- ¿No vas a desayunar, Hermione?

- No, me gustaría terminar la redacción para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras antes de que empiecen las clases.

Lily se sentó en una butaca, al lado de Hermione.

- Bueno, entonces me quedo contigo.

- ¿Ya estás mejor del tobillo?

- Sí, ya no lo tengo rígido ni nada. Voy al dormitorio a por mi mochila. Aprovecharé a terminar la redacción para Encantamientos. Sólo me falta añadir dos párrafos.

Lily se levantó de la butaca y fue hacia la escalera de las chicas. En ese instante el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió y aparecieron James, Remus y Peter. Remus seguía algo pálido y tenía algunos arañazos en la cara. James les susurró algo a sus amigos, que fueron hasta unos sillones, y él fue hacia Hermione.

- ¿Dónde está Lily?

- Acaba de subir al dormitorio – respondió Hermione.

James se sentó enfrente de ella. Después de unos segundos, Lily volvió a bajar a la sala común y volvió a sentarse en la butaca, mirando a James con los ojos entornados.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería preguntarte por tu tobillo.

- No es nada de tu incumbencia, Potter.

- Lo primero, sí es de mi incumbencia; todo lo relacionado contigo es de mi incumbencia. Lo segundo, llámame James.

Lily se levantó como un resorte, mirando a Hermione.

- Creo que me voy al Gran Comedor…

James se levantó.

- Está bien. Sé distinguir cuando no soy bien recibido…

James fue al otro extremo de la sala común, donde acababan de sentarse sus amigos. Hermione miró a Lily.

- ¿Por qué eres tan… dura con él? Sólo está siendo amable contigo.

Lily se sentó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Amable? Potter es un engreído que se cree mejor que nadie por dársele genial el quidditch y porque tiene una horda de admiradoras detrás.

- Desde que he llegado no he visto que sea engreído.

Pero James eligió precisamente aquel momento para subirse sobre una mesa, aclararse la garganta y decir en voz muy alta:

- Atención, por favor. Les comunico a todas las chicas que son ciertos los rumores de que he sido invitado a la fiesta de Slughorn. Para no ilusionaros, os digo que ya tengo decidido con quién iré, así que dejad de darles notas con vuestros nombres y momentos de posibles citas a mis amigos, por favor. Gracias por la atención.

James se bajó de la mesa. Lily miró a Hermione con una ceja levantada. Hermione volvió a centrar la atención en su redacción.

El agujero del retrato volvió a abrirse y dio paso a Sirius. A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido que traía unas leves ojeras, y parecía algo confundido.

- Seguro que ha pasado toda la noche con alguna de las admiradoras más desesperadas de Potter – murmuró Lily, que también miraba a Sirius -. Potter y Black son tal para cuál.

Sin mirar siquiera a sus amigos, Sirius fue hacia la escalera de los chicos. En su camino se cruzó una chica morena que le sonreía de una forma muy sugerente.

- Buenos días, Sirius. ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

- No.

- Había pensado que podríamos…

- No me apetece.

Y sin decir una palabra más, Sirius pasó por su lado y subió la escalera. La chica se quedó unos segundos plantada donde estaba, y después volvió al rincón en el que había estado sentada. Lily frunció el entrecejo.

- Qué raro.

- ¿El qué es raro? – le preguntó Hermione.

- Black rechazando a Charlotte Vane. Me pregunto qué es lo que se traerá entre manos… Como sea otra de sus bromitas…

- ¿Tan raro es que Black rechace a esa tal Vane?

- A cualquier chica de ese estilo, en realidad.

- Pero si antes has dicho que puede que haya pasado la noche…

- A Black nunca se le acaban las ganas – le interrumpió Lily -. Eso puede asegurártelo cualquiera.

* * *

Laura se despertó sobresaltada. Durante unos segundos permaneció quieta, preguntándose qué le había despertado. Notó un movimiento detrás de ella. Se giró bruscamente, quedando su rostro a tres escasos centímetros de unos grandes ojos negros. Laura ahogó un gritó y se cayó del sillón. Se puso en pie y se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando que los latidos acelerados de su corazón disminuyeran su velocidad. Al lado del sillón había un elfo doméstico vestido con un paño de cocina blanco a modo de toga y con el escudo de Hogwarts en el pecho. Sus ojos, similares a pelotas de tenis, la miraban con sorpresa y algo de arrepentimiento. Parecía disconforme con él mismo por haberla asustado. De pronto cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Wabby siente muchísimo haberla asustado, señorita. Wabby había venido aquí a hacer la limpieza matutina, señorita. En ningún momento a Wabby se le pasó por la cabeza que hubiera alguien aquí.

- No te preocupes – dijo Laura -. No ha sido para tanto.

Laura fue hacia los escalones, pero se detuvo al oír al elfo.

- Señorita… Si no es indiscreción… ¿Va a salir así, señorita?

Laura volvió a mirar al elfo y vio que seguía con los ojos cerrados. Entonces bajó la vista y lo comprendió. Fue hasta el sofá, se agachó y recogió su pantalón. Después se acercó a la antorcha para recuperar su camiseta y fue buscando con la mirada por el suelo, donde estaban dispersas el resto de sus prendas.

Después de vestirse velozmente, tocó con la punta de la varita su pelo, el cuál quedó perfectamente recogido en una trenza.

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

El elfo abrió los ojos.

- Muchas gracias por avisarme, Wabby. Si no llegas a ser indiscreto, habría salido afuera completamente desnuda.

Laura fue hacia los escalones, apartó la estantería empujándola con cuidado y salió a la Sección Prohibida. Silenciosamente, recorrió varios pasillos hasta llegar a la verja. Tuvo suerte de que la señora Pince todavía no estuviera allí, porque no estaba preparada para buscar escondrijos. ¿Qué había hecho? Todavía no se explicaba cómo podía haber sucedido. ¿Afectaría mucho al futuro lo que acababa de ocurrir?

Cuando casi había llegado a la sala común de Slytherin, casi se dio de bruces contra Rabastan.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó Laura -. No te he visto…

- No impor…

Rabastan se interrumpió, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quién te lo ha hecho?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Laura, nerviosa.

Rabastan se señaló el cuello. Laura se tocó el suyo, sacó un pequeño espejo de un bolsillo de su pantalón y lo enfocó a su cuello. Abrió los ojos al máximo. Durante la última parte del camino había estado pensando (o más bien deseando) que a lo mejor sólo había sido un sueño (procurando no recordarse que había aparecido desnuda en el sillón). Sin embargo, las dos marcas que tenía en el cuello parecían confirmar la realidad que había estado intentando negarse.

- ¿Quién te lo ha hecho? – repitió Rabastan, con un tono frío que Laura nunca le había oído emplear con ella.

Laura bajó la mirada. Para nada podía confesar la verdad. Tampoco se le ocurría quién podía decir que había sido.

- ¡Laura, por fin te encuentro!

Rosalie acababa de llegar a su lado.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde has pasado la noche? – Entonces Rosalie miró a Rabastan -. Tú también has desaparecido.

Durante unos segundos, Rosalie se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados, esperando una explicación. Entonces se fijó en el espejo que Laura aún sostenía y en las marcas que tenía en el cuello. La cara se le iluminó y una posibilidad pareció surgir en su cerebro. Les miró alternativamente con una significativa sonrisa.

- Podías habernos avisado, Laura. Te hemos estado buscando por todo el castillo.

Laura frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Avisaros de qué?

- ¿Cómo que de qué? De que Rabastan y tú teníais "planes".

Laura miró a Rabastan, que seguía con su gesto frío.

- No teníamos planes – dijo Rabastan después de unos segundos.

- ¿Ah, no? – preguntó Rosalie.

Laura miró a Rabastan con horror. Si negaba que ella había estado con él, las chicas insistirían en saber con quién había estado. Rabastan vio la expresión de horror de Laura y sonrió.

- Nos encontramos por casualidad.

El suspiro de Laura casi pudo oírse.

- Eh... Bueno… ¿ibais ahora a hacer algo? – preguntó Rosalie.

- No, y será mejor que te la lleves a desayunar, Rosalie. Laura necesita reponer fuerzas.

Dirigiéndole una sonrisa socarrona a Laura, Rabastan pasó por su lado y se perdió al torcer una esquina. Rosalie se giró hacia Laura con una sonrisa pícara. Sin decir nada, Laura se apuntó al cuello con la varita y las marcas desaparecieron instantáneamente. Entonces empezó a andar por el pasillo, en dirección al Gran Comedor.

- Así que Rabastan… Buena pareja – dijo Rosalie, siguiéndola.

- ¿Pareja?

- Claro. Irás con él a la fiesta de Slughorn, ¿no? ¿Se lo dijiste tú o te lo pidió él?

- Ni yo se lo dije ni él me lo pidió. No hemos hablado de ello.

Rosalie rió.

- Claro. Supongo que no os quedó tiempo para hablarlo.

* * *

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió. James cruzó la habitación y corrió las cortinas de una de las camas, dejando ver un gran bulto bajo las sábanas.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido, Padfoot?

Sirius se revolvió debajo de las sábanas, pero siguió tapado. James, Remus y Peter se dirigieron miradas de extrañeza.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Padfoot?

James agarró las sábanas e intentó descubrir a su mejor amigo, pero éste parecía haberse aferrado a las sábanas con fuerza. James volvió a mirar a sus amigos.

- Padfoot, o sales de debajo de las sábanas y nos dices qué te ocurre o te muerdo – le amenazó Remus.

A Sirius no parecieron preocuparle las palabras de Remus.

- O sales de ahí o meto una bomba fétida bajo la cama – dijo James.

Sirius asomó la cabeza.

- Creo que hoy no iré a las clases.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Peter, que se había sentado en la cama de James, al lado de la de Sirius.

- Y creo que tampoco bajaré a comer.

Sirius intentó otra vez cubrirse con las sábanas, pero James se lo impidió.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Tú nunca habías desaparecido sin avisarnos.

- No habréis estado muy preocupados – dijo Sirius -. Por lo que veo, no os habéis molestado en buscarme en el mapa.

James y Remus se miraron con una evidente incomodidad. Peter bajó la cabeza.

- Ayer por la noche a Wormtail se le cayó el mapa mientras iba hacia la lechucería… Y ese Filch lo cogió – explicó Remus.

Sirius rió.

- Es la mejor broma que has hecho en tu vida, Moony. Pero será mejor que te la guardes para el día de los Inocentes. Hoy no estoy para bromas.

James bajó la mirada.

- No es ninguna broma, Padfoot. Filch tiene nuestro mapa.

- ¡Genial! – dijo Sirius con sarcasmo, dejando de reírse -. Me lío con una Slytherin, perdemos el mapa… ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo?

- ¿Cómo? – gritaron James, Remus y Peter a la vez.

Sirius se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y volvió a taparse con las sábanas.

- ¿Te has liado con una Slytherin? – preguntó James, con los ojos abiertos como platos -. ¿Con quién?

Los tres oyeron un murmullo incomprensible bajo las sábanas. James, Remus y Peter se dirigieron miradas cómplices y se abalanzaron sobre Sirius, apartando las sábanas a un lado e impidiéndole la huida a su amigo.

- ¿Dónde? – dijo James.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Peter.

- ¿Con quién? – dijo Remus.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo James.

- ¿Te echó un imperius? – dijo Peter.

Sirius suspiró, consciente de que sus amigos no lo dejarían tranquilo hasta que se lo contara.

- ¿Dónde? En aquella sala oculta de la Sección Prohibida. ¿Cómo? Creo que no hace falta que te lo explique, Wormtail… ¿Con quién? Con Laura Swan. ¿Por qué? Ni idea. ¿Me echó un imperius? No.

Sus amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¿Con Swan? – murmuró James -. Pero si no es el tipo de chica que te gusta… A ti te van más las chicas del tipo de Charlotte Vane, Kelly Umbridge y Eleanore Rossellini, incluso esa tal Ginny Watson. Pero, ¿Swan?

- ¿Cómo llegasteis hasta esa sala? – preguntó Remus, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Fui a dar una vuelta por ahí – empezó a explicar Sirius -, pensé en meterle una "sorpresita" a Filch en el escobero de al lado de la biblioteca. Entonces oí un ruido en la biblioteca, entré y vi que la verja de la Sección Prohibida no estaba completamente cerrada. Entré y vi a Swan buscando algo en unas estanterías.

- Y entonces ella se te tiró al cuello y tú no pudiste resistirte, como te pasó el año pasado con Paris Midgeon – dijo James, haciendo una mueca de asco.

- No – dijo Sirius, negando con la cabeza -. La desarmé y la pregunté que qué estaba haciendo. Entonces oímos a Filch, la agarré y la obligué a meterse conmigo en la sala.

- ¿Por qué no huiste y punto? – preguntó Peter.

- ¿Le has echado un Avada Kedavra a tus neuronas, Wormtail? Aunque lleva aquí poco tiempo, Filch ya nos conoce, y si Swan le hubiera dicho que yo también estaba allí… El caso es que en la sala intenté atacarla, pero ella me desarmó.

- Entonces, ¿te obligó a hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable? – dijo James, pensativamente -. Pero en ese caso no podría ser. Siempre has dicho que preferirías la muerte antes que liarte con una Slytherin.

Sirius suspiró.

- Ella no me hizo nada. Fue precisamente por eso por lo que empezó todo. Yo empecé a reírme y le dije que si tan irresistible era yo que hasta una Slytherin se sentía atraída por mí. Ése fue el desencadenante del resto. Ella me dijo que a lo mejor era yo quien se sentía atraído por ella, y entonces me convocó con un hechizo convocador, choqué contra ella, caímos al sillón y… De pronto estaba besándola. La antorcha se apagó y… Bueno, el resto os lo imagináis.

James estaba inmóvil, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que Peter. Parecían en estado de shock. Remus no paraba de mirar a Sirius, como si esperara que continuara.

- Y después…

- Después nos quedamos dormidos, Moony.

- Esta mañana…

- Me fui antes de que se despertara. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Sin decir una sola palabra, James, Remus y Peter negaron con la cabeza. Sirius recuperó las sábanas del suelo y volvió a cubrirse con ellas.

- Entonces marchaos. Necesito estar solo.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Besos

Laura


	8. Chapter 8

Con motivo de las Navidades, os complaceré con un capítulo más ^_^. Gracias a GirlGryffindor por sus reviews.

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 8:**

- Sí, con Rabastan…

- Yo los vi besándose apasionadamente en el pasillo del sexto piso…

- Yo también los vi. Se metieron en un aula vacía y…

La "noticia" de que Laura y Rabastan habían pasado la noche juntos recorrió el castillo como la pólvora. En los pasillos, en el Gran Comedor, en los terrenos, en la biblioteca… no se hablaba de otra cosa en Hogwarts. Al principio sólo comentaban que Rabastan y Laura habían pasado la noche juntos, pero cada día que pasaba la gente iba añadiendo "pequeños detalles", hasta transformar completamente la historia: muchas chicas, sobre todo de Slytherin, aseguraban haber visto con sus propios ojos cómo se besaban apasionadamente en los pasillos, cómo los habían visto meterse en diversas aulas vacías, e incluso varias chicas dijeron que habían sido testigos de cómo la ropa volaba fuera del aula.

Laura se sentía más incómoda que nunca. A cada lugar que iba todos la miraban fijamente, algunos sonriendo, otros mirándola con los ojos entornados. Ahora comprendía mejor como se había sentido Harry todos esos años. Chrystalle, Millicent, Anastasia, Isabella y Rosalie parecían creerse las co-protagonistas de la historia. Iban por los pasillos con la cabeza bien alta, sonriendo a todos, como si supieran detalles que los demás ignoraban.

Los rumores llegaron hasta los oídos de los profesores. Slughorn parecía insatisfecho, y Laura intuía por qué; aunque era el jefe de Slytherin, el profesor Slughorn no apoyaba a los mortífagos ni a las personas relacionadas con ellos.

Pero sin duda lo peor de todo ocurrió el tercer día después de que comenzaran los cotilleos. Como todos los viernes, los de Slytherin de sexto tenían después de la comida clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con los de Gryffindor. Laura fue con sus compañeras de Slytherin al aula, donde ya estaban la mayoría de los alumnos sentados y preparando los materiales para empezar la clase.

Laura y las demás Slytherins de su curso fueron a sentarse en el mismo rincón de siempre. Laura vio a un grupo de Gryffindors, chicos y chicas, hablando en las mesas que estaban justamente delante de la suya. No le costó adivinar de qué estaban hablando, menos aún cuando algunos percibieron su presencia y la miraron, así que decidió ignorarlos, como había decidido hacer desde el principio.

Cuando el profesor Starkey entró en el aula, todos los murmullos se apagaron y el grupito de Gryffindors se disolvió. Laura sacó de su mochila su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y preparó el pergamino, la pluma y la tinta para tomar apuntes.

- Os dije que hoy estudiaríamos más a fondo las maldiciones imperdonables – anunció el profesor Starkey -. Y eso es lo que haremos, pero con otro método. Os daré una semana para hacer un trabajo. Lo haréis por parejas, y a cada pareja se le asignará una maldición, de la cual tendrán que redactar un mínimo de dos metros. Yo mismo pondré las parejas en la pizarra, con la maldición sobre la que tendrán que trabajar.

El profesor Starkey apuntó a la pizarra con su varita. Una lista de nombres apareció sobre la superficie verde.

- Acercaos a consultar vuestras parejas y empezad el trabajo aquí.

Laura se levantó con sus compañeras y fue hacia la pizarra con pies de plomo. No tenía ganas de saber con quién le había tocado; lo que menos le apetecía era hacer un trabajo por parejas, y menos sabiendo que el profesor Starkey normalmente hacía parejas mezclando a alumnos de distintas casas, con lo que había más posibilidades de que le asignaran a alguien no del todo grato…

_Maldición imperius:_

_Hermione Becket – Rabastan Lestrange_

_Anastasia Pucey – Peter Pettigrew_

_Mary McDonald – Walden Macnair_

_Rosalie Warrington – Philip McLaggen_

_Maldición cruciatus:_

_Millicent Bulstrode – Remus Lupin_

_Alice Milton – Jack Mulciber_

_Isabella Peabody – Frank Longbottom_

_Charlotte Vane – Augustus Rookwood_

_Avada Kedavra:_

_Lily Evans – Severus Snape_

_Chrystalle Greengrass – James Potter_

_Paris Midgeon – Alexander Avery_

_Laura Swan – Sirius Black_

¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba… Hacer un trabajo con Sirius. Laura regresó hasta su mesa pisando fuerte, se sentó y cruzó las piernas, con impaciencia. Cuanto antes empezaran el trabajo, antes lo terminarían.

Pero Laura no era la única que parecía desear pasar por una maldición imperdonable antes que hacer un trabajo con quién le había tocado. Aunque Hermione fue hasta su mesa en silencio, en sus gestos se podía notar cierto disgusto; le había tocado hacer el trabajo con el cuñado de la asesina de Sirius. Lily fue con paso violento hasta donde estaba Snape y empezó a hablar acerca de la repartición del trabajo sin siquiera mirarle.

- Así que pasaste la noche con Rabastan Lestrange… - dijo una voz en su oído.

Laura se giró y vio a Sirius, que se sentó a su lado mirándola fijamente.

- Tengo que preguntarte… ¿Es posible que estuvieras en dos sitios a la vez?

"No… aún no he nacido", pensó Laura.

- No sé de qué me hablas, Black.

- ¿No lo sabes? Veo que aparte de asquerosa sangre limpia y mentirosa, también eres olvidadiza.

Laura pasó por alto su comentario y abrió su libro por una página que hablaba acerca de la maldición asesina.

- Y dime… ¿es cierto?

Laura miró a Sirius con desconcierto.

- ¿El qué?

- Que Rabastan Lestrange es muy buen amante.

Laura cerró de golpe el libro y le dirigió a Sirius una mirada escalofriante.

- Mira, Black, dejemos las cosas claras. Tú y yo nunca nos hemos visto más de lo esencial…

- Sí, fue una verdadera pena que se apagara la antorcha. Me pregunto lo que sucedería ahora si los demás Slytherins vieran recuerdos míos de lo que ocurrió…

- Me pregunto lo mismo con respecto a los demás Gryffindors – dijo Laura, desafiante -. Hablando de lo que me pregunto… ¿a ti qué más te da la versión que yo haya dado? Nos beneficia a los dos. ¿O acaso preferirías que hubiera dicho la verdad?

- Perdonad que os interrumpa… ¿No tendréis por casualidad una pluma de más?

Laura alzó la mirada y se le cayó el alma a los pies. Rabastan había llegado silenciosamente hasta ellos por detrás y le sonreía a Laura de una forma un tanto extraña. ¿Qué habría escuchado?

Sirius prácticamente le tiró su pluma a la cara. Rabastan no pareció molestarse, al contrario, sonrió aún más.

- Mucha suerte… con el trabajo.

Intentando no pensar en el posible doble sentido de esa frase, Laura volvió a abrir el libro y empezó a marcar cosas que les podrían ser de utilidad para el trabajo. Sirius abrió el suyo, sacó otra pluma y también empezó a marcar algunos párrafos.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio hasta que alguien soltó una pluma sobre la mesa.

- Ya no nos hace falta. Gracias.

Laura alzó la cabeza rápidamente y miró a Hermione a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía quedar con ella? Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con su amiga.

- Puedes quedártela si quieres – le dijo Sirius a Hermione, sonriendo de forma seductora.

Hermione ignoró a Sirius y miró el suelo.

- Creo que se te ha caído un galeón – le dijo Hermione a Laura.

Laura miró al suelo, pero no vio nada. Entonces creyó comprender adónde quería llegar Hermione. Se agachó y fingió recoger algo del suelo. Laura le dirigió a su amiga una mirada de comprensión y Hermione regresó a su sitio, donde estaba Rabastan.

Laura esperó con impaciencia a que acabara la clase.

- No seguiremos más con este trabajo en clase – dijo el profesor Starkey cuando sonó la campana -. Tendréis que hacerlo por vuestra cuenta.

Laura recogió sus cosas con rapidez y salió de la clase sin esperar a sus compañeras. En medio de un pasillo solitario metió la mano en un bolsillo de su túnica y sacó el galeón encantado que Hermione les había entregado el año anterior a los miembros del ED. En la moneda ponía la fecha de ese día, y al lado una hora: las siete y media. Laura volvió a guardarse el galeón falso y echó a andar hacia el aula de Adivinación.

* * *

- Venga, Padfoot, anima esa cara.

- No puedo, James.

James pareció captar la preocupación de su amigo al no haberle llamado por su apodo.

- Tampoco es para tanto, Sirius – dijo Remus, en tono tranquilizador -. Nadie lo sabe.

Sirius hizo una mueca.

- ¿O sí? – dijo James.

- No lo sé, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? – preguntó Peter.

- Hoy en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba hablando "cordialmente" con Swan acerca del "maravilloso" suceso – dijo Sirius, con sarcasmo -, cuando nos ha interrumpido Lestrange.

- ¿Rabastan Lestrange? – dijo James, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- No sé qué habrá oído, pero creo que ha sospechado algo. Además, él fijo que sabe que los rumores son mentira.

James, Remus y Peter se miraron con preocupación.

- Si lo sospecha ¿crees que irá comentando algo por ahí? – dijo Peter.

- Puede ser – murmuró Sirius, suspirando.

- Yo no lo creo – dijo Remus -. Él se está viendo beneficiado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Sirius rápidamente.

- Hasta ahora él no ha desmentido los rumores, es más, los ha alentado. A él le gusta que los demás crean que ha tenido más que palabras con Swan, porque muchos querrían estar en su puesto si fuera cierto.

- Eso es verdad – observó James -. Últimamente se le ha subido mucho el ego…

- Eso es lo único que se le ha subido últimamente – dijo Sirius entre dientes.

- Aún así, aunque Lestrange no vaya a ir diciendo nada por ahí, debes tener mucho cuidado, Sirius – le advirtió Remus -. Puede intentar chantajearte a cambio de su silencio, o intentar sacar ventaja de algún modo…

Sirius se detuvo bruscamente.

- ¡Nadie juega con Sirius Black!

El grito de Sirius sobresaltó a un grupito de chicas de cuarto de Hufflepuff.

- Sirius, baja la voz… - le pidió James.

Sirius bufó y los cuatro se dirigieron hacia su siguiente clase.

* * *

A la hora indicada, Laura se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin.

- ¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó Isabella.

Laura ojeó la mesa de Slytherin y vio que Rabastan no estaba allí. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- Voy a buscar a Rabastan. No me esperéis, no sé cuánto tardaré.

Rosalie envolvió un trozo de empanada en una servilleta y se lo tendió a Laura.

- Tienes que coger fuerzas – dijo Rosalie, riendo.

Laura salió del Gran Comedor y subió la escalinata de mármol, rezando para no encontrarse con Rabastan por el camino. Tuvo suerte y llegó hasta la Sala de los Menesteres sin encontrarse con nadie. La puerta estaba abierta. Laura entró y cerró. Estaba en la misma sala en la que habían practicado hechizos el curso anterior. Luna estaba sentada sobre uno de los cojines, al igual que Ginny. Hermione estaba de pie al lado de una estantería, curioseando entre los libros. Cuando la vieron entrar, las tres se acercaron a ella.

- ¡Laura! Menos mal que has podido venir. Llevamos tiempo pensando como quedar contigo – dijo Hermione, con un evidente nerviosismo.

- ¿Habéis logrado averiguar algo sobre el libro? – preguntó Laura, antes de que sus amigas sacaran el tema de Rabastan.

- Absolutamente nada – dijo Ginny.

- Le hemos preguntado a la señora Pince – comentó Luna -, pero dice que no ha oído ese título en su vida, así que en la biblioteca no está.

- ¿Dónde podemos buscar? – preguntó Laura.

- Eso es lo mismo que nos preguntamos nosotras – dijo Hermione -. Por cierto, también nos preguntamos…

- Si te refieres a los rumores de que he pasado la noche con Rabastan Lestrange, es mentira.

Hermione, Ginny y Luna se miraron y suspiraron.

- Menos mal – murmuró Ginny -. Sabes que no podemos tener demasiado trato con los demás estudiantes.

Laura se acercó a las estanterías, dándoles la espalda a sus amigas, y cerró los ojos con fuerza por lo que iba a decir.

- Con quién pasé la noche fue con Sirius.

- ¿Qué? – exclamaron sus tres amigas a la vez.

- ¿Estás bromeando? – exclamó Hermione.

- Desgraciadamente no.

- Pero Laura… - Hermione se acercó hasta ella -. ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí – murmuró Laura, yendo hacia los cojines y dejándose caer sobre uno de ellos, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

- Pero entonces, si es mentira lo de Rabastan - dijo Ginny -, ¿por qué él no lo ha desmentido?

- ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? – dijo Luna, sentándose al lado de Laura y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Hermione y Ginny miraron a Luna, confundidas.

- Desde que hemos llegado todos los Slytherins han intentado seducir a Laura, incluido Rabastan. Aunque no lo haya conseguido, los demás creen que sí, y con eso le basta.

- Lo peor de todo es que… - empezó Laura.

- ¿Es que aún hay algo peor? – musitó Hermione.

-… creo que Rabastan ya sabe que estuve con Sirius. La mañana siguiente del "incidente" me encontré con él, y él estuvo muy seco conmigo. Yo no le dije con quién había estado, pero…

- Un momento – la interrumpió Hermione -. ¿Pero él cómo se enteró de que habías estado con alguien esa noche?

- Me vio en el cuello… - Laura se ruborizó.

- Has dicho que tú no le dijiste nada de quién había sido – dijo Ginny -. Entonces, ¿por qué dices que sabe que fue Sirius?

Laura les contó lo que había ocurrido en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Si Rabastan comenta por ahí que… - murmuró Ginny.

- Eso no me preocupa – le cortó Laura -. Si no ha dicho nada hasta el momento, no va a desmentirlo ahora. Lo que me preocupa es que me intente chantajear, o a Sirius… Estoy segura de que utilizará lo que sabe en nuestra contra.

- O a su favor – murmuró Luna.

- Dices que no sabes lo que ha oído exactamente – dijo Hermione, intentando pensar en la posibilidad más alentadora -. Puede que no sepa nada.

- Eso espero.

Laura evitó la mirada de Hermione al hablar; en el fondo sabía que Rabastan lo sabía, no sabía con exactitud por qué sabía que Rabastan había estado escuchándoles casi desde el principio, tal vez por la mirada que le había dirigido, ¿o acaso estaba paranoica?

* * *

¿Cómo me ha quedado?

Besos

Laura


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 9:**

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores que los anteriores. Rabastan no paraba de dirigirle a Laura sonrisas inquietantes, lo que pareció confirmar las creencias de Laura. Además había tenido que soportar varias tardes en la biblioteca con Sirius para terminar el trabajo de la maldición asesina. Aunque sólo se hablaban lo justo para entrelazar sus informaciones, Laura notaba en los ojos de Sirius y en su voz cierta preocupación.

El lunes después de la comida Laura entró en el baño del segundo piso, con el deseo de poder estar sola. Se apoyó en uno de los lavabos. Todo estaba siendo mucho más difícil de lo que había creído. Había incumplido ya muchas de las promesas que se había hecho antes de que la seleccionaran para Slytherin. "No llamar mucho la atención": Promesa nula. Desde el principio había sido el centro de atención. "No entrometerse demasiado en la vida de los demás": Promesa nula. El mejor ejemplo era lo sucedido con Sirius. "Buscar y buscar información para volver a su tiempo": Promesa nula. Hermione, Ginny y Luna eran las que se habían dedicado a la búsqueda de información, mientras que ella sólo había ido un par de días a la biblioteca, y ahora tampoco sabía por dónde empezar a buscar el famoso libro. "No hacer sospechar nada extraño": Promesa nula. Tendría que haber sido más cuidadosa con lo que hablaba cerca de Rabastan. Seguramente se preguntaría por qué una "Slytherin sangre limpia y de buen apellido" se liaba con un "Gryffindor traidor a la sangre que había rechazado a su destacada familia sangre limpia".

- Buenas tardes.

Laura intentó secarse con los dedos las lágrimas que no habían podido evitar caer de sus ojos. Se giró y vio sentado en un rincón a un chico moreno y de ojos castaños que tenía un gran parecido con Sirius. Había entrado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Laura, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

El chico se levantó y se acercó a ella.

- Regulus Arcturus Black – se presentó Regulus, cogiéndole una mano y rozando el dorso con sus labios. Laura parpadeó -. Tú eres Laura Swan.

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Laura se fijó en la insignia de prefecto que lucía en su túnica y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué hace un prefecto en un baño de chicas?

- Estar solo para poder pensar a gusto. ¿Y qué hace una chica tan bella y popular llorando en un baño solitario?

Laura estuvo unos segundos sin decir nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Al final optó por la defensa.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

- Si te soy sincero, no me importa nada.

Regulus volvió a sentarse en el rincón y apoyó la espalda contra la pared.

- Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas? – Laura volvió a girarse hacia el lavabo.

Regulus se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que por cortesía.

- ¡Regulus!

Laura se sobresaltó. El fantasma de una chica adolescente con dos coletas y unas enormes gafas había aparecido justamente a su lado.

- Buenas tardes, Myrtle – le saludó Regulus, con una media sonrisa.

Laura frunció el entrecejo. Cuando estaba viva, Myrtle había sido hija de muggles. No le encajaba que Regulus saludara tan cordialmente a una "sangre sucia", aunque tal vez nunca le había preguntado acerca de su origen.

- ¿Todo bien? – Myrtle miró a Laura de reojo, como si ardiera en deseos de que se fuera para poder preguntar a Regulus con más libertad.

- Sí, Myrtle, no te preocupes.

Myrtle se giró hacia Laura.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Vaya, por fin alguien que no sabe quién soy… - no pudo evitar decir Laura -. Soy Laura Swan.

- ¿A qué has venido?

Laura intuyó que esa pregunta no era por cortesía.

- Todo el mundo viene aquí a lo mismo – respondió Regulus por ella, mirando su reloj -. Tengo que irme ya. Hasta otro día, Myrtle.

Regulus salió del baño. Laura se quedó donde estaba unos segundos, y después fue también hacia la puerta.

- ¿Tú también te vas? – le preguntó Myrtle.

- Sí.

Laura echó a correr por el pasillo hacia la sala común de Slytherin detrás de Regulus, quien no se molestó en mirarla cuando llegó a su lado.

- ¿Te importa que te acompañe?

- Me da igual – respondió Regulus, completamente indiferente.

- Debes de ser el único al que le da igual – murmuró Laura, algo confundida. Desde que había llegado, ningún chico de Slytherin le había tratado con esa indiferencia, como si ella fuera una chica más.

- Sí, debo de ser de los pocos que no están interesados en cortejarte.

Laura sonrió.

- No sabes cuánto me alegro. Oye, ¿vendrías conmigo a la fiesta de Slughorn?

Regulus la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Estás bromeando?

- No. Bueno, ¿qué me dices?

Durante unos segundos Regulus no dijo nada. Parecía un poco confundido y extrañado por su reacción.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Laura.

- Te acabo de decir que no estoy interesado en ti y tú me pides que vaya contigo a la fiesta.

- Precisamente te lo pido por lo que me has dicho. Ya estoy harta de pretendientes interesados sólo en mi apellido.

- Lo comprendo… Lo siento, pero ya tengo pareja – dijo finalmente.

- Vaya… - dijo Laura, suspirando -. Tendré que ir con Rabastan.

Laura se arrepintió al acto de lo que había dicho. Con todos los rumores que habían surgido, todos creían que ella había elegido con mucho gusto a Rabastan como pretendiente, y le convenía que siguieran creyéndolo así. Miró a Regulus con temor, pero vio con sorpresa que no parecía extrañado por lo que había dicho, así que decidió seguir como si no hubiera dicho lo anterior.

- ¿Y… con quién vas a ir?

- Con Juliette Sardou.

Laura abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Juliette Sardou? Pero si es de las chicas menos… populares de Slytherin.

Regulus se detuvo bruscamente.

- ¿Y? Yo no me fijo en ninguna chica por su nivel de popularidad – dijo Regulus secamente -. Mientras que sea una digna sangre limpia y no sea una interesada, el resto me da igual.

Regulus echó a andar de nuevo y se perdió por una esquina. Laura se quedó plantada donde estaba. Estaba muy sorprendida con su respuesta. Jamás se habría imaginado una respuesta así por parte de alguien que se convertiría en mortífago en poco tiempo. Para las familias con un largo linaje mágico solía tener mucha importancia el casarse con alguien de buen apellido aparte de ser también sangre limpia, y la familia Black era una de las familias mágicas más importantes de Gran Bretaña.

* * *

- Laura, te estoy hablando.

Laura sacudió la cabeza y miró a Chrystalle.

- Perdona, estaba pensando en… No importa. ¿Qué decías?

- Te estaba preguntando que cuándo le vas a pedir a Rabastan que vaya contigo a la fiesta, porque todavía no se lo has pedido, ¿no?

Laura negó con la cabeza.

- De todas formas da igual – dijo Millicent -. Es de lógica que quieres ir con él, así que no creo que haga falta que se lo pidas.

Laura no dijo nada. Prefería ir a la fiesta con un trol antes que con Rabastan.

Después de la cena, Laura y las demás Slytherins fueron a la sala común como todas las noches para hacer los deberes. Cuando entraron vieron un grupo de Slytherins en torno al tablón de anuncios que había en una de las paredes. Rosalie y Anastasia se metieron entre la multitud y regresaron unos segundos después, radiantes de felicidad.

- El próximo sábado es la primera visita a Hogsmeade – anunció Anastasia a sus amigas.

- Ya sabía que estaba al caer – dijo Rosalie, sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó Chrystalle, sentándose en una butaca mullida -. ¡Dos días antes de la fiesta! Tenemos que ir pensando en tu disfraz.

- Yo ya tengo una idea – dijo Rosalie, pensativamente -. La última vez que visité la tienda de Madame Janet Disguise vi un disfraz… Te quedaría como varita a la mano.

* * *

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

La señora Pince miró a Lily de malas maneras mientras chistaba. James se sentó enfrente de la pelirroja.

- ¿Has visto el anuncio de la visita a Hogsmeade?

- Sí – respondió Lily secamente -. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- Que no se te olvide pasarte por la tienda de disfraces.

Lily frunció el ceño.

- Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Y claro que no se me va a olvidar.

- Tienes que estar radiante para la fiesta de Slughorn… Aunque tú siempre estás radiante, Lily.

Lily rodó los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no te vas con tus amiguitos y me dejas en paz? ¿Y a ti qué más te da cómo vaya a la fiesta de Slughorn?

James sonrió. De pronto pareció surgir una explicación a todo aquello en el cerebro de Lily.

- ¡No! Ni hablar, Potter.

- Claro que sí, Lily.

- Antes voy a la fiesta con el calamar gigante que contigo. Además, ¿no dijiste el otro día que ya tenías pareja?

- Dije que ya tenía decidido con quien iría. Desde el principio he tenido claro que iría contigo.

- Para eso necesitas mi consentimiento, y no lo tienes.

- Venga, Lily – James se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a su lado -, dame una oportunidad.

Lily se alejó de él.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no, Potter.

- Pero Lily…

- Deja de insistir. Nunca me vas a gustar. Además ya tengo pareja.

Lily se levantó y recogió todo lo que había en la mesa.

- ¿Por qué dices que no te voy a gustar nunca?

- A diferencia de tus admiradoras, me da igual que seas muy bueno jugando al quidditch.

Lily se echó la mochila al hombro y salió rápidamente de allí. James se quedó sentado donde estaba. Unos segundos después Hermione salió de entre las estanterías mirando a James, quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Hermione se sentó a su lado.

- Lo conseguirás al final.

James dio un respingo.

- ¿El qué?

- Conquistar a Lily.

- ¿Tú crees? Yo estoy empezando a dudar… - dijo James, desanimado -. Pero no me pienso rendir. Si dejo de intentarlo, fijo que no conseguiré nada.

Hermione sonrió por la determinación de James.

- Estoy segura de que lo lograrás. Quién la sigue la consigue. Y tú no paras de seguirla.

James sonrió un segundo, y después frunció el entrecejo.

- Oye, ¿tú no sabrás con quién va a ir a la fiesta?

Hermione bajó la mirada. Conociendo el gusto de James por las bromas, no sabía si decírselo. Si a James se le ocurría gastarle una broma que le impidiera asistir a la fiesta a la pareja de Lily, podría cambiar algo del futuro. Por otra parte, ella comprendía cómo se sentía James, porque ella se llevaba sintiendo igual desde hacía algún tiempo con respecto a alguien de su tiempo…

James pareció captar las dudas de Hermione.

- Si no me lo quieres decir, no pasa nada. Sé que si Lily te lo ha dicho, también te habrá pedido que no me digas nada para que no pueda tomar represalias contra él. No es la primera vez que lo hace… Oye, ¿tú estás invitada a la fiesta?

Hermione suspiró. Desde que había llegado lo había pasado muy mal en las clases. Muchas veces había tenido que fingir que no sabía la respuesta, y había tenido que esforzarse para no levantar la mano continuamente. No debía de mostrarse demasiado brillante. Por ello, era como una chica más, sin ningún mérito.

- No.

- Si quieres, puedes ir conmigo – le propuso James -. Si es cierto que Lily ya tiene pareja, no voy a conseguir nada en ese aspecto.

Hermione se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Era algo muy tentador. En un pequeño hueco de la noche podría volver a hablar con Laura. Pero no sabía si eso influiría en el futuro o no. Aunque pensándolo bien, James no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Lily, y a ella sólo la había invitado para ir cómo amigos. Eso no podía influir en su futura relación.

- Bueno, por qué no – dijo finalmente Hermione, sonriendo ligeramente.

- Entonces te esperaré a las ocho y veinticinco en la sala común.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo.

- Por cierto, ¿tú no podrías hablar con Lily para que quede conmigo en Hogsmeade?

Hermione se mordió el labio. Eso sí que no podía hacerlo. No podía hacer de celestina entre James y Lily ya que eso sí que podría influir en su relación.

- Lo siento, James, pero no puedo. Tendrás que conseguirlo tú solito.

James hizo un ademán con la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Bueno, da igual.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Besos

Laura


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 10:**

- Rabastan ha preguntado por ti.

Laura se sentó al lado de Isabella y se sirvió gachas de avena. Esa mañana se había quedado un poco más en la cama, y sus compañeras de casa habían decidido adelantarse para desayunar con tranquilidad.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí, pero ya le hemos dicho que se olvide hoy de quedar contigo – dijo Isabella -. Tenemos que hacer muchas compras en Hogsmeade.

Laura no pudo evitar sonreír radiantemente; un día sin tener que ver a Rabastan prometía mucho.

- Estás pensando en el disfraz, ¿verdad? – dijo Rosalie -. A Rabastan le encantará.

Laura dejó de sonreír y suspiró. Cuando se terminó el desayuno, las chicas se levantaron y fueron hacia la entrada del castillo. El señor Filch estaba en la puerta, pidiendo a todos los alumnos las autorizaciones. Se pusieron a la fila y cinco minutos después por fin llegaron ante Filch, quien acercó sus ojos pequeños a las firmas de cada una de sus autorizaciones, como si intentara descubrir alguna posible falsificación.

Cuando Filch decidió que todo estaba en orden, las dejó salir. El cielo estaba nublado y había mucho viento. Se ataron con más fuerza las bufandas y las capas y se pusieron en camino. Bajaron por el sendero que llevaba a la verja con cerdos alados y salieron de Hogwarts. Caminaron por un largo camino con el suelo empedrado hasta que llegaron a una indicación en la que ponía "Hogsmeade", la cual Laura no había visto nunca en su tiempo.

El pueblo estaba atestado de estudiantes de tercero para arriba, paseando por las calles del pueblo mágico, haciendo tintinear campanitas al entrar en las tiendas, charlando y riendo sin parar. Laura sonrió en cuanto se dio cuenta de algo; desde que habían llegado nadie había reparado en ella.

- Vamos primero a la Casa de las Plumas – propuso Millicent -. Quiero regalarle una a mi hermano por su cumpleaños.

Subieron por la calle pasando por delante de multitud de tiendas. Laura descubrió que había muchas diferencias con respecto a las tiendas que había en su tiempo. Todas estaban iluminadas por lucecitas de colores y pintadas por fuera con colores muy alegres. Un montón de carteles de diversos tamaños impedían la visión a través de las enormes ventanas.

- Ya hemos llegado – dijo Millicent, abriendo la puerta de una tienda.

En el escaparate había un montón de expositores mostrando montones de plumas de todos los tamaños y colores. En una esquina del cristal aparecían continuamente, como si fuera una pantalla de televisión, nombres de plumas y sus respectivos precios. Cuando entraron oyeron, en vez del tintineo de una campanita, algo parecido al aleteo de un ave. Ante el mostrador, cubierto y decorado con plumas, había una larga fila de alumnos.

Millicent se acercó a una vitrina llena de plumas de halcón.

- Creo que cogeré ésa – dijo, señalando una de las más caras de esa vitrina.

La cogió y se puso a la cola con sus amigas. Diez minutos después por fin llegaron al mostrador. Después de que una bruja bajita y vestida con una túnica roja con dibujos de plumas envolviera la pluma en un papel sedoso y le devolviera a Millicent el cambio, las chicas salieron de la tienda. El cielo estaba aún más nublado que antes; parecía que fuera a caer un aguacero de un momento a otro.

- La tienda Jatter & Moss nos pilla de paso hacia la tienda de disfraces – observó Chrystalle -. Me gustaría comprarme un vestido nuevo.

Caminaron en contra del viento durante cinco minutos hasta que por fin llegaron a la tienda. El escaparate estaba lleno de maniquíes que caminaban, exhibiendo sus vestimentas. Una campanilla tintineó, y un chico muy joven, tal vez sólo un par de años mayor que ellas, salió del almacén. Laura notó como Isabella se sonrojaba.

- ¡Chrys! ¡Cuánto tiempo, prima!

Chrystalle se giró hacia Laura.

- Te presento a Edward Jatter, mi primo. Ed, te presento a Laura Swan, una amiga.

- Encantado – dijo Edward, con una sonrisa -. Bueno, ya era hora de que me hicieras una visita, Chrys.

- Lo siento, no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente… Por cierto, quiero comprarme un vestido.

- Recientemente he recibido unos cuantos vestidos que creo que te encantarán.

El chico apuntó hacia una puerta con su varita. La puerta se abrió.

- Pasad.

Las chicas pasaron a la enorme estancia precedidas por Edward. Había un montón de maniquíes con vestidos que tenían pinta de ser muy caros. Se detuvieron al llegar a uno rojo que parecía tener un tacto muy suave.

- Seda roja proveniente de Oriente. El producto de cinco meses de arduo trabajo. Es la última moda mágica en China.

- ¡Es precioso! ¿Cuánto cuesta, Ed?

- Pues son 27 galeones y 8 sickles.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Aún no ha salido a la venta – se defendió Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

Chrystalle se mordió el labio.

- Bueno, me lo probaré. Si una vez puesto me convence, me lo llevo.

Edward y las chicas acompañaron a Chrystalle a los probadores. Después de unos minutos, Chrystalle salió radiante de felicidad con el vestido puesto.

- ¡Me encanta! ¡Me lo llevo!

- ¡Genial! – dijo Edward, que parecía muy contento, y se giró hacia las demás -. ¿Vosotras no queréis comprar nada?

- Me compré varios modelitos antes de empezar el curso – dijo Millicent.

- Yo no tengo dinero aquí – dijo Anastasia, suspirando -. Le tengo que pedir a mis padres que me envíen más.

- Yo tengo mi armario a reventar – explicó Rosalie, miró a Isabella y le guiñó un ojo -: ¿Y tú, Isabella?

Edward miró a Isabella, cuya cara hacía juego con el vestido rojo que llevaba Chrystalle.

- Eh… bueno… sí, necesitaría un… vestido.

Después de probarse un montón de vestidos de múltiples colores y precios, Isabella se decantó por uno azul muy ajustado y con bastante escote.

- A ver si vienes más a menudo a visitarme – le dijo Edward a Chrystalle.

- No te preocupes, Ed, vendré a verte en todas las visitas que haya a Hogsmeade.

Las chicas salieron de la tienda y siguieron subiendo por la calle.

- Lo has hecho aposta, Chrystalle – murmuró Isabella.

Chrystalle intentó contener la risa.

- ¿El qué?

- Ir a esa tienda sin avisarme de que tu primo trabaja ahí.

- Vaya… ¿no te lo había dicho? Sí que tengo mala memoria – Chrystalle se echó a reír.

- De todas formas, ¿de qué te quejas? – le preguntó Rosalie -. Tenías ganas de volver a ver a Edward; admítelo.

Isabella no respondió, pero volvió a ponerse roja.

- Edward salió de Hogwarts el año pasado – le explicó Anastasia a Laura -. A Isabella siempre le ha hecho tilín.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – dijo Isabella, cruzando los brazos.

- Entonces, ¿por qué tartamudeas delante de él? – preguntó Rosalie, que parecía estar pasándoselo en grande -. ¿Y por qué te pones roja cada vez que lo ves?

- ¡Yo no me pongo roja!

Pero su cara contradecía lo que decía.

- Chicas, ¿me vais a decir ya cuál es ese disfraz que me quedará genial? – preguntó Laura.

Isabella le sonrió con gratitud por el cambio de tema.

- Todo llega a su debido tiempo – murmuró Rosalie.

Después de caminar varios minutos, Laura distinguió la tienda de disfraces. Aunque nunca había estado allí, era imposible no reconocerla; la puerta estaba constituida por unos pilares con jeroglíficos. Sobre la puerta, en un enorme tablón que parecía de piedra, unas letras formadas por trozos de tela de muchos colores anunciaba "Madame Janet Disguise". En la entrada el maniquí de una mujer vestida de forma árabe invitaba a los estudiantes a entrar. Los cristales eran de un color muy similar al del mar, y dejaban ver una maqueta a gran escala de una sirena.

El sonido de un gong, algo suavizado, resonó en la tienda cuando entraron. Un hombre disfrazado de armadura se acercó hasta ellas, haciendo resonar la armadura con cada paso que daba.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscan exactamente y para quién?

Todas señalaron a Laura. El hombre dio varias vueltas a su alrededor, apuntando cosas en una libreta que llevaba.

- El otro día le escribí – empezó Rosalie -. Le dije que me guardara un disfraz.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó el hombre.

- Di el nombre de mi amiga, Laura Swan.

- ¡Ah, ya! Si son tan amables de esperar aquí…

El hombre fue corriendo hasta el otro lado de la tienda, corrió una cortina y desapareció de su vista.

* * *

- Aún no me explico que vayas a ir con Potter a la fiesta.

Hermione suspiró. Lily llevaba toda la semana repitiendo lo mismo.

- Me invitó y yo dije que sí. ¿Qué necesitas explicarte?

Lily no respondió, y Hermione no insistió. Harry ya les había contado que sus padres habían empezado a salir en séptimo curso, así que seguramente Lily ya sentiría algo por él, aunque no quisiera admitirlo todavía.

- Pero sólo vais cómo amigos, ¿no? – dijo Ginny.

- Claro – respondió Hermione.

- Eso es lo que te ha dicho él – dijo Lily, bufando -. Seguramente intentará algo más contigo, ya lo verás.

Hermione, Ginny y Luna se miraron. ¿Por qué Lily era tan tozuda?

- Claro que no, y en el caso de que fuera así – dijo Hermione, con perspicacia -, ¿a ti qué más te da?

- ¿A mí? Me da exactamente igual lo que Potter haga con su vida.

- Sí, ya… - murmuró Hermione -. Pues yo más bien creo que te importa bastante.

Lily la miró con los ojos entornados.

- ¿Estás insinuando algo?

- No insinúo nada, lo afirmo – dijo Hermione -. Estás celosa.

Ginny y Luna le dirigieron a Hermione una mirada de advertencia. Lily se detuvo bruscamente, mirando a Hermione como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

- ¿Yo, celosa? ¡Claro que no!

Hermione alzó una ceja. Sabiendo que Lily no cedería por el momento, por lo que el futuro no cambiaría, Hermione decidió darle un consejo.

- Deberías ser más sincera contigo misma.

Hermione se adelantó y abrió la puerta de la tienda de disfraces, en la cual había bastantes estudiantes que preparaban sus disfraces para la fiesta de Slughorn. Lily, Ginny y Luna entraron detrás de ella sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

- Chicas, el disfraz es muy… bonito, pero no sé si es apropiado…

Laura salió del probador disfrazada de Cleopatra. La tela, dorada, era muy fina y se ajustaba mucho a su cuerpo. La falda dejaba a la vista la mayor parte de sus bronceadas piernas, y el top dejaba ver su vientre plano. Entre el pelo llevaba cintas doradas muy finas, y en los brazos múltiples pulseras de oro.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que es apropiado! – saltó Rosalie -. ¡Y te queda genial!

Para no llevarle la contraria a sus compañeras, Laura pagó el disfraz.

- Mirad quién está ahí… A una se le quitan las ganas de venir… - murmuró Millicent.

- Es lo malo de esta tienda… la gentuza que suele frecuentarla – dijo Rosalie, con gesto de asco.

Laura se giró y vio a Lily, a Hermione, a Ginny y a Luna cerca de la entrada, viendo unos disfraces.

- Vamos a saludar a Evans – dijo Chrystalle, sonriendo de una forma siniestra.

Las chicas fueron hacia Lily, Hermione, Ginny y Luna.

- Buenos días, Evans – le saludó Chrystalle.

Lily se volvió hacia ellas.

- ¿Qué queréis? – dijo Lily, en tono defensivo.

- Sólo queríamos preguntarte qué tal estás – dijo Chrystalle, en un tono inocente que no engañaba a nadie.

- Sí – asintió Millicent con la cabeza -, qué tal estás, y qué tal están tus padres.

Lily entornó los ojos.

- Tanto yo como mis padres estamos muy bien, ¿por qué no íbamos a estarlo?

- Tus padres eran muggles, ¿verdad? – murmuró Anastasia.

- Sí – dijo Lily, con la cabeza bien alta.

- Sé de muchos muggles a los que les están ocurriendo extraños incidentes – dijo Rosalie, sonriendo de forma maligna.

Laura notó como la rabia ardía en su interior, pero no podía salir en defensa de Lily.

- Y yo me sé de unas asquerosas Slytherins a las que también les ocurrirá un extraño incidente como no cierren sus bocazas.

Laura se volvió. Los merodeadores acababan de entrar por la puerta. James miraba a Rosalie como si fuera una molesta piedra que se le hubiera metido en el zapato.

- ¡Pero mirad quiénes están aquí, los traidores y el mestizo! – dijo Rosalie, riendo -. ¿Qué, buscando sangres sucias a los que defender?

- Más bien estúpidos sangres limpia a los que atacar – dijo Sirius, sacando su varita.

En ese instante, el dependiente se interpuso entre los dos grupos con las manos en alto, con intención apaciguadora.

- Haya paz, por favor…

- ¿Nos estás retando? – dijo Chrystalle sin hacer caso al dependiente, sacando también su varita.

- ¡Nada de varitas en esta tienda! – exclamó el dependiente.

- Sí, nos está retando – dijo Rosalie, riendo -. Y eso que Black es el menos adecuado para retarnos, dado que es el que mejor sabe a lo que se enfrentaría.

- Sí, a unas Slytherins cabeza-hueca – murmuró Sirius.

Chrystalle y Sirius alzaron las varitas a la vez. Laura se interpuso entre los dos. Dos haces de luz, uno amarillo y otro naranja, la golpearon. Lo último que Laura vio antes de que todo se quedara negro fueron los ojos grises de Sirius.

* * *

¿Cómo me quedó?

Besos

Laura


	11. Chapter 11

****

Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (existen excepciones).

**Capítulo 11:**

Laura bajó la escalera y atravesó el vestíbulo de puntillas para no despertar al retrato de la madre de Sirius. Se detuvo al llegar ante la puerta entreabierta de la cocina. Laura sonrió; ahora podría enterarse de algo más acerca de la misteriosa arma que intentaba guardar la Orden.

-… ignorarlo es muy difícil, Moony.

- Bueno, sí, tengo que reconocer que tiene gran parecido, pero puede ser una simple coincidencia… Podrías cometer un error si intentas algo, Padfoot.

- Pero piénsalo mejor, Moony. Ella me dijo que no lo entendería…

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos. Laura frunció el ceño. ¿De qué hablaban Sirius y el profesor Lupin?

- Sigues enamorado de ella – dijo por fin Lupin -. No has logrado olvidarla.

- ¿Cómo iba a olvidarla? La sigo amando, Moony. Su recuerdo me acompañó cada segundo en Azkaban, el recuerdo de su partida… y ahora…

- No tienes pruebas de que sea ella.

- Tú tampoco tienes pruebas de lo contrario.

- Y en el caso de que fuera ella, ¿qué más da? Te dijo que te olvidaras de ella y desapareció. Eso es lo que debes hacer.

- No es tan fácil, Moony.

Laura oyó como una silla se movía y unos pasos se dirigían hacia la puerta. No podían descubrirla. Se dio la vuelta y fue a dar un paso. De pronto, todo se quedó blanco, como atacado por el flash de una cámara.

- ¡Será desgraciado! Me vengaré de Black.

- No vas a ser el único.

Laura abrió los ojos. A pesar de oír con claridad, lo veía todo borroso y se sentía algo confusa. ¿A qué había venido ese sueño?

- ¡Se ha despertado! Laura, ¿cómo te encuentras? – distinguió una figura que se desplazaba hasta su lado y la voz de Isabella.

- Suelo estar mejor – dijo Laura, y se puso a toser.

No había sido hasta que había hablado que se dio cuenta de que le ardía la garganta. Cerró los ojos; también se sentía un poco mareada.

- No te preocupes, Laura – reconoció la voz de Rabastan -, me vengaré por los dos.

- ¿Por los dos? – murmuró Laura, volviendo a abrir los ojos.

- Aún no me puedo explicar cómo has podido permitir que Black te hiciera eso – dijo Chrystalle.

- ¡Oye, que yo no le he pedido que…! – empezó Laura, en voz algo más baja.

- No te lo digo a ti – aclaró Chrystalle -. Se lo digo a Rabastan.

- ¿A Rabastan? Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Los hechizos de Chrystalle y de Black te golpearon – dijo Anastasia -, y quedaste inconsciente.

- ¡No me digas! – murmuró Laura, con sarcasmo -. ¡No me había dado cuenta de eso! Me refiero a qué ha pasado con Rabastan.

- Black le hizo una bromita… - empezó Isabella.

-… gracias a la cual Rabastan tiene granos por TODO el cuerpo… - continuó Rosalie.

-… y la señora Pomfrey calcula que podrían pasar varias semanas hasta que desaparezcan – siguió Millicent -, lo que quiere decir que…

-… no podrá ir a la fiesta de Slughorn – concluyó Chrystalle.

Laura agradeció por primera vez desde que había despertado la sensación de que le hubiera atropellado un camión; fue lo único que le impidió ponerse a bailar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? – preguntó Laura después de unos segundos.

- Nueve horas – le dijo Anastasia -. Cómo te he dicho, quedaste inconsciente en el acto. El dependiente nos echó de la tienda, y te llevamos flotando hasta los carruajes. No podíamos tocarte…

Laura frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Estabas muy caliente – dijo Rosalie -, ardías como el fuego.

- La señora Pomfrey se asustó mucho cuando te vio – comentó Millicent -. Aunque respirabas y ardías, estabas pálida como la cera, hasta tenías los labios blancos.

- ¿Cuándo me dejará salir de aquí? – preguntó Laura, temiendo la respuesta.

- Al principio no sabía si concretar una fecha – dijo Isabella -. Después ha dicho que podrías salir en una semana, más tarde ha dicho que bastaría con que te quedaras cinco días…

Laura frunció el entrecejo. La señora Pomfrey solía tenerte dos semanas en la enfermería sólo por un fuerte constipado.

- Pero si yo estaba tan mal…

- En el último reconocimiento que te ha hecho – dijo Rosalie -, hace quince minutos, estaba todo normal. Incluso nos ha dicho que estabas a punto de despertarte.

- Está muy sorprendida – dijo Chrystalle -. Ha comentado que nunca había conocido a alguien que se recuperara con tanta facilidad de algo así, aunque la verdad es que tampoco sabe muy bien qué te pasó. Dice que nunca había visto el efecto que provocaban los dos hechizos combinados.

- Según ella, puede que dentro de media hora ya estés completamente bien – dijo Millicent -, pero tampoco quiere arriesgarse, y ha dicho que vas a tener que quedarte esta noche y mañana aquí, y si todo sigue igual, mañana a la hora de cenar podrás salir.

- ¡Se terminó la visita! – exclamó la señora Pomfrey, saliendo de su despacho -. Los pacientes necesitan descansar.

- Hasta mañana, Laura – se despidió Chrystalle por todas.

Salieron de la enfermería sin refunfuñar. La señora Pomfrey les dio a Rabastan y a Laura unas bandejas con comida, que incluía unos buenos pedazos de chocolate, y volvió a su despacho.

- Te juro que Black se arrepentirá por lo que te hizo – dijo Rabastan, mordiendo un trozo de chocolate.

- No fue sólo él – dijo Laura, que ya veía completamente bien -, también me dio el hechizo de Chrystalle.

Rabastan golpeó fuertemente la mesilla de noche con un puño.

- ¡No has tenido suficiente con tirarte a ese traidor que además le excusas!

Laura dejó la bandeja con la comida a un lado y miró a Rabastan con curiosidad.

- Si tan bien lo sabes, ¿por qué no le has dicho nada a nadie?

- ¿Para qué? – dijo Rabastan, cogiendo otro pedazo de chocolate.

- Para que el resto de Slytherin cambien de opinión sobre mí.

- ¿Qué más te da? Si se enteraran de que te liaste con Black… Yo me limité a defender esta versión para que no salieras perjudicada.

- Y para salir tú también beneficiado. Todos creen que has conseguido lo que creen que ningún otro ha conseguido.

Rabastan no dijo nada y continuó comiendo. Laura echó la cortina que separaba las dos camas, se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos.

* * *

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y los merodeadores entraron. Sirius empezó a andar de un lado para otro.

- Ha sido por mi culpa. Si no hubiera provocado a Greengrass…

- Déjalo ya, Padfoot – dijo James, tirándose sobre su cama.

- No puedo dejarlo. Vosotros ya la habéis visto… Parecía que estaba…

- Pero no lo está – le cortó Remus -. Tranquilo, Swan se recuperará.

- Si no hubiera hecho caso a la nota… - murmuró Sirius -. ¿Quién creéis que podía estar interesado en que fuera a la tienda de disfraces?

- Ni idea – dijo James.

- No sé por qué te preocupas tanto, Padfoot – murmuró Peter, dejándose caer sobre su cama -. Sólo es una vulgar Slytherin…

Sirius fue hasta la cama de Peter, le cogió del cuello de la camisa y le levantó.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Me da igual la casa a la que pertenezca. ¡Un poco más y podría haber muerto!

- Piensa en lo que ha pasado, no en lo que podría haber pasado – dijo Remus, deshaciendo su cama.

- No puedo evitar pensar en ello – murmuró Sirius, soltando a Peter.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre con Swan? – le preguntó James, con los ojos entornados.

- ¿Cómo que qué me ocurre con ella? – exclamó Sirius -. ¡James, casi muere por mi culpa! ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

- De cualquier forma menos preocupado.

Sirius miró a James con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

James intercambió una larga mirada con Remus.

- Te gusta Swan – afirmaron James y Remus a la vez.

- ¡Claro que no! – protestó Sirius -. ¿En qué os basáis para decir eso?

- En que a pesar de ser una Slytherin, estás preocupado por ella – explicó Remus.

- No soy ningún asesino. Es normal que me arrepienta.

- Cuando le dijiste a Snape que fuera por el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador para que se encontrara conmigo, no mostraste en ningún momento arrepentimiento – repuso Remus -. Yo podría haberle mordido o haberle matado, pero a ti te dio igual.

- ¡Odio a muerte a Snape!

- Ni siquiera pensaste que si le hubiera hecho daño a Snape, yo me habría sentido culpable el resto de mi vida – murmuró Remus con seriedad, sentándose sobre su cama.

Sirius abrió la boca, pero parecía que no tenía réplicas para eso.

- No puede ser – murmuró al fin, sentándose en su cama y tapándose la cara con las manos -. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

- Ya te dije que algún día caerías en las redes del amor, Padfoot.

James se sentó al lado de su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- No es eso lo que más me horroriza – dijo Sirius, bajando las manos -. Me he enamorado de una asquerosa Slytherin.

Sirius se puso en pie y le puso su varita a James en la mano.

- Mátame, Prongs.

James dejó la varita de Sirius a un lado y sonrió, aliviado de que Sirius le hubiera llamado por su apodo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- No lo sé… Estoy barajando dos opciones.

- ¿Cuáles? – preguntó Peter, con curiosidad.

- Tirarme desde la torre de Astronomía o dejarme comer por las acromántulas del bosque.

Remus rodó los ojos.

- Cómo te gusta exagerar… No es algo tan malo.

James, Sirius y Peter miraron a Remus con las cejas levantadas.

- De verdad, no es tan malo. Piensa una cosa, Padfoot. Cuando alguien se enamora, no le importa tanto el físico como el interior. Swan debe de tener algo en su interior que te gusta, alguna cualidad…

- Es una típica Slytherin: es cobarde, mentirosa, tiene los ideales de una sangre limpia y aspira a ser mortífaga – dijo Sirius -. ¿Qué me puede gustar de eso?

- Aparte de eso, dinos más acerca de ella.

Sirius estuvo unos segundos en silencio.

- No sé nada más de ella – respondió al fin.

- Esfuérzate un poco – le animó Remus -. ¿Qué impresión te dio cuando hicisteis el trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

- Sólo hablamos el primer día – murmuró Sirius.

- Piensa. ¿Qué pudiste ver en ella?

Sirius suspiró.

- Eso es precisamente lo que yo me pregunto.

* * *

¿Qué tal me quedó?

Besos

Laura


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 12:**

- ¿Acabas de salir de la enfermería y lo único que se te ocurre hacer es ir a la biblioteca?

- Necesito estar un rato sola – explicó Laura. Hacía diez minutos que la señora Pomfrey le había dejado irse -. No quiero ser desagradecida, pero no sabéis lo que molesta que cada dos segundos se te acerque alguien para preguntarte qué tal estás.

- ¿Y en la biblioteca no se te va a acercar nadie? – inquirió Chrystalle.

- Durante la hora de la cena… no lo creo. Además, no tengo mucha hambre, y tengo que terminar la redacción de Transformaciones para mañana.

En el vestíbulo, Laura se separó de sus compañeras de Slytherin y subió la escalinata de mármol en dirección a la biblioteca. Cómo había supuesto, estaba casi vacía. Se acercó hasta una estantería y empezó a sacar de los estantes tomos que la podían ayudar con sus deberes de Transformaciones.

Llevó los libros hasta una mesa solitaria y se puso a hojearlos por encima. La profesora McGonagall también era muy exigente y estricta en ese tiempo, y no aceptaría que hubiera estado en la enfermería como excusa, dado que había dejado casi una semana para hacer la redacción.

Marcó varios párrafos y los escribió con sus palabras en su pergamino, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para medir la longitud de la redacción.

Sólo le faltaban tres centímetros cuando vio entrar en la biblioteca a un grupo de chicos de Slytherin, encabezados por el joven Barty Crouch. A Laura no le pasó desapercibido que la miraba de reojo y les sonreía a sus amigos. Laura deseó que Barty no estuviera pensando en pedirle ser su pareja en la fiesta del día siguiente.

En ese instante, oyó como una pila de libros se caía de un estante. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Snape recogiéndolos del suelo. Laura volvió la vista a su redacción, pero sin coger su pluma. Una idea estaba surgiendo en su cerebro. Volvió a mirar atrás y, con decisión, se levantó y se acercó a Snape.

- Deja que te ayude.

Snape se giró con el entrecejo fruncido.

- No necesito ninguna ayuda.

Sin hacerle caso, Laura se agachó y agarró varios libros.

- Si llega la señora Pince y ve todos estos libros por el suelo, se pondrá histérica – dijo Laura mientras colocaba los libros en los estantes.

Snape miraba a Laura con desconfianza.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¿El qué?

- Ayudarme. Ya es la tercera vez que lo haces.

Laura se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé… ¿Acaso tengo que tener alguna razón para ayudarte?

Sin decir nada, Snape recogió su mochila del suelo y se la echó al hombro. Entonces se volvió hacia la puerta. Laura se puso delante de él, impidiendo que se fuera.

- ¿Qué haces? – le dijo Snape, con extrañeza.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a la fiesta de mañana conmigo?

Snape se quedó mirándola durante unos instantes, como si pensara que le estaba tomando el pelo.

- No sé si habrás oído algo acerca del percance sufrido por Rabastan – continuó Laura -. No va a poder ir a la fiesta de Slughorn, y él era mi pareja. Por eso he pensado en ti. ¿Qué te parece?

- Creo que paso – dijo Snape, pasando por su lado.

Al alzar la vista, Laura vio como Barty Crouch se separaba de sus amigos e iba en su dirección. Decidió intentarlo de otra forma.

- ¡Y pensar que hasta la sangre sucia de Evans tiene pareja y yo no…!

Laura contuvo una sonrisa al comprobar que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto que ella había querido. Snape se giró hacia ella.

- ¿Con quién va a ir Evans?

- Con ese tal McLaggen – dijo Laura -. Al igual que Potter, lleva todo el curso intentando cortejarla. Seguro que aprovecha la noche para besuquearse con ella… ¡Qué asco! Bueno, creo que me voy, a ver si encuentro a alguien que quiera ir conmigo.

Laura se giró, pero sintió como Snape le agarraba de un brazo.

- Espera. Me lo he pensado mejor… Voy contigo a la fiesta.

Laura contuvo otra sonrisa.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, voy contigo.

* * *

Al día siguiente el tiempo pasó más veloz que nunca. Cuando Laura se quiso dar cuenta ya había terminado la última clase de la tarde.

- Aún no me puedo creer que vayas a ir con Snape.

Sus compañeras de Slytherin llevaban todo el día diciendo lo mismo. Parecían muy sorprendidas por la decisión de Laura.

- Ya os he dicho que Regulus me dijo que ya tenía pareja – repitió Laura por enésima vez -, vi a Snape en la biblioteca y se lo pedí.

A las siete y media de la tarde Laura comenzó a arreglarse. Mediante un hechizo, Rosalie le dejó el cabello completamente negro y llegándole casi hasta la cintura e Isabella le maquilló un poco.

A las ocho y veinte bajó a la sala común, donde Snape la esperaba al lado de unos sillones. El resto de los chicos miraban a Snape con los ojos entornados.

- Vamos – dijo Snape, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada sin siquiera mirarla.

Laura le siguió. Aunque siempre había detestado a Snape, prefería mil veces ir con él a la fiesta antes que con Barty Crouch o Rabastan, y se sentía muy aliviada al pensar que Snape prácticamente iba a ignorarla toda la noche.

Cuando llegaron al despacho del profesor Slughorn, Laura se quedó muy sorprendida. Estaban en una habitación inmensa con un alto techo, del cual colgaban varias impresionantes lámparas con cosas que brillaban alrededor; Laura se dio cuenta de que eran hadas. Las antorchas, con llamas de distintos colores, iluminaban la estancia al completo. En una parte había mesas redondas para unas ocho personas cada una. Encima de las mesas había múltiples fuentes con comida de todo tipo; trozos de carne con distintas formas, grandes soperas con una sopa del mismo color que la sangre, tartas de dulces que formaban figuras de armaduras y estatuas, pequeñas calabazas de chocolate que incluían una sorpresa en el interior, ratas de gelatina…

En otra parte de la sala había un laberinto de sillones y butacas, y al lado un inmenso espacio despejado que Laura supuso que era la pista de baile. En un rincón se extendía un escenario.

Laura y Snape fueron hacia una de las mesas que aún tenían asientos libres. Snape no paraba de girar la cabeza, mirando a la gente; Laura supo que estaba buscando a Lily y a McLaggen. Se sentaron.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que estás preciosa, Eleanore?

¡Esa voz! Laura miró hacia la entrada. Sirius acababa de entrar con una chica que reconoció como Eleanore Rossellini, una guapísima Ravenclaw que triunfaba mucho en el sector masculino de Hogwarts, y Laura lo comprendía. Era muy alta y delgada, y una larga melena dorada y ondulada le caía casi hasta la cintura. Su piel, ligeramente bronceada, era completamente lisa, sin presencia de un solo grano o alguna mínima imperfección. Sus ojos, de un color tan azul que se parecía estar contemplando el mismo cielo, tenían precisamente el tamaño y la forma que tenían que tener en su rostro; su nariz no era ni un poco grande ni un poco pequeña, simplemente era del tamaño que tenía que ser una nariz perfecta; sus labios no se pasaban ni un milímetro en su longitud ni en su grosor. Todo el conjunto de sus facciones se compenetraba muy bien, casi alcanzando la perfección (por no decir que ya la había alcanzado), y lo mismo ocurría con su magnífico cuerpo; tenía exactamente la mismas curvas que tenía que tener para poder ser considerada una Miss italiana, incluso se podía extender a la categoría de Miss Universo.

Y no sólo Eleanore era bellísima, sino que también sabía aprovechar sus cualidades y sus rasgos. Llevaba un precioso vestido de color rojo sangre, completamente ajustado a cada curva de su cuerpo. Una abertura del vestido dejaba ver una de sus largas piernas mientras un gran escote dejaba ver demasiado. En una mano llevaba un largo tridente dorado y rojo. Laura debía de reconocer que el disfraz de diablo le sentaba como anillo al dedo.

Sirius giró la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de Laura. Después de unos segundos, que para Laura se hicieron eternos, Sirius sonrió y volvió su atención a Eleanore. Se acercó el máximo a ella susurrándole al oído, mientras Eleanore sonreía. Laura apartó la vista y vio como Snape se tensaba, mirando con los ojos entornados hacia otra de las mesas. Laura miró disimuladamente en su misma dirección y vio a Lily, muy guapa disfrazada de vampira. A su lado McLaggen le hablaba sin parar. Aunque Lily no dejaba de mirarle y sonreírle, Laura creía captar que no le estaba prestando toda la atención.

- ¡Señorita Swan!

Laura giró la cabeza y vio que Slughorn, que estaba hablando con una bruja vestida de azul, le sonreía. Se había disfrazado de rey, y parecía muy contento de que Rabastan no hubiera podido asistir. El profesor y la bruja se acercaron hasta la mesa.

- ¡Me alegro de que haya podido venir, señorita Swan! Le presento a Celestina Warbeck, estoy seguro de que habrá oído hablar de ella…

Laura sonrió a la cantante que tanto le gustaba a la señora Weasley.

- Sí, claro que he oído hablar de ella.

- Fantástico. Celestina va a premiarnos después de la cena con una selección de sus mejores canciones. ¡Señor Black, es un placer ver que ha podido venir!

Slughorn miraba por encima del hombro de Laura. Sirius se había acercado hasta Slughorn pasándole un brazo por la cintura a Eleanore.

- No me perdería una fiesta suya por nada del mundo – le dijo Sirius.

- Todos los años ha tenido muy mala suerte; entre castigos, entrenamientos especiales de quidditch, roturas de huesos e indigestiones a causa de dulces de Honeydukes ha faltado a todas las fiestas que he organizado, a excepción de la primera en su primer año. Me alegro de que su suerte haya cambiado.

Sirius puso mala cara por lo que había dicho Slughorn, y a Laura no le pasó inadvertido que la había mirado por el rabillo del ojo. Laura no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño. Así que Sirius no era muy devoto a Slughorn ni a sus fiestas… Entonces, ¿por qué había decidido ir a esa fiesta?

- ¡Señor Potter! – llamó Slughorn.

Laura giró la cabeza. Con su habitual pelo despeinado, James se acercó a ellos, disfrazado de vampiro.

- Buenas noches, profesor Slughorn – le saludó James al llegar a su lado.

- Vaya, veo que ha vuelto a cambiar de compañía, señor Potter.

El profesor Slughorn miraba a Hermione, quien lucía un precioso vestido rojo de época medieval.

- Sí, y estoy seguro de que en la siguiente fiesta volveré a cambiar de compañía.

Laura contuvo una sonrisa al ver como James le dirigía una disimulada mirada a Lily.

- Será mejor que vayan sentándose – les dijo Slughorn -. La cena va a comenzar.

Antes de que Slughorn terminara de decirlo, Sirius se sentó rápidamente enfrente de Laura y le dirigió una sonrisa que Laura no supo interpretar. Eleanore se sentó al lado de Sirius, mirando a Laura con los ojos entornados.

Durante unos segundos James dudó acerca de sentarse al lado de Sirius o no. Finalmente se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo y Hermione le siguió, procurando no dirigir una sola mirada a Laura.

Slughorn se subió al escenario, se tocó la garganta con su varita para amplificar el tono de su voz y miró a los invitados, sonriente.

- Sé que para muchos es un verdadero honor haber sido invitados a esta fiesta, como me llevan diciendo todo el rato. El honor es mío por tener aquí reunidos a alumnos tan brillantes, y a personas también brillantes que ya no son alumnos…

La mirada de Slughorn se centró en una mesa redonda que estaba ocupada por magos y brujas con veinte años como mínimo.

- Supongo que os preguntaréis por qué he preparado una fiesta ahora en vez de retrasarla hasta la noche de Halloween, como hago todos los años. Tengo que comunicaros que este año, por motivos que no están en mis manos, no podré celebrar ninguna fiesta en Halloween.

Muchos alumnos protestaron, y Slughorn alzó las manos pidiendo silencio y comprensión.

- Lo lamento mucho, pero ese asunto no tiene solución. De todas formas, les puedo asegurar que sí que habrá fiesta en Navidad…

De fondo se oyó como las tripas de alguien se retorcían de hambre. Todos rieron, incluido Slughorn.

- No obliguemos a nuestro amigo Belby a esperar. Que comience la cena.

Una melodía suave y relajante empezó a sonar en la sala. Slughorn bajó del escenario mientras todos empezaban a cenar. Laura se sirvió un poco de todo y empezó a comer sin levantar la mirada, sabiendo que no podría aguantarlo. Sirius llenó su plato con las cosas favoritas de Eleanore y se las empezó a acercar a los labios a la chica, que cada vez que tragaba se relamía los labios de una forma muy sensual mientras miraba a Sirius.

A su lado Snape rechinaba los dientes cada vez que McLaggen se acercaba a Lily más de lo normal. Estaba más pálido de lo habitual y tenía los ojos negros centelleantes de rabia. James no distaba mucho de la reacción de Snape. Aunque no rechinaba los dientes, le lanzaba a la pareja de Lily unas miradas cargadas de tanto rencor que, si Laura hubiera sido McLaggen, hubiera agradecido que no era un basilisco. Hermione trataba de alejar la atención de James de Lily y McLaggen, y James le dirigía de vez en cuando miradas de agradecimiento por ello.

Un rato después, los estudiantes que ya habían terminado de cenar se fueron levantando de las mesas y se pusieron a bailar en la pista de baile con sus parejas. Lily y McLaggen fueron de los primeros en ponerse a bailar. McLaggen agarró a Lily de la cintura y empezaron a dar vueltas, muy cerca el uno del otro.

James se levantó prácticamente de un salto y le agarró la mano a Hermione.

- Vamos a bailar.

Sin esperar a que Hermione respondiera, James tiró de ella y la arrastró hasta la pista, cerca de donde bailaban Lily y McLaggen. Eleanore apartó a un lado su plato, se acercó a Sirius y le besó apasionadamente durante varios minutos. Cuando por fin se separó, le dirigió una sonrisa pícara a Sirius.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a los sillones?

Sirius se levantó junto con Eleanore y la agarró por la cintura mientras caminaban hacia el laberinto de sillones y sofás. Laura clavó con fuerza su cuchillo en un trozo particularmente grande de carne y se terminó de un sorbo el zumo de calabaza bien frío que le quedaba en la copa.

A sus oídos llegó la inconfundible risa de Eleanore. La paciencia de Laura se acabó. Se levantó, esperando que Snape no le preguntara adónde iba, pero Snape estaba demasiado pendiente de Lily como para darse cuenta de que Laura se alejaba.

Atravesó el pasillo que había entre las mesas redondas, apartó una ligera cortinilla y salió al fresco aire nocturno. En medio de la enorme terraza había una inmensa fuente que vertía agua de colores. Al lado había unos bancos de piedra, que continuaban extendiéndose a lo largo del numeroso recorrido que hacían los jardines, con suntuosas plantas aromáticas y el relajante piar de pajarillos exóticos. El cielo, lleno de estrellas titilantes, tenía su típico color negro, que Laura relacionó con su estado de ánimo.

Se metió por uno de los caminos hasta llegar a un banco de piedra solitario, solamente iluminado por una multitud de hadas que batían de forma fina sus alas cerca de las ramas de un majestuoso árbol que se erguía hacia el cielo como si planeara rozar las estrellas con su copa.

- ¡Por fin!

Laura se giró y vio a Hermione detrás de ella.

- ¡Oh, Laura! – Hermione se abalanzó sobre su amiga y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que Laura creyó que le había quebrado un par de huesos -. ¿Cómo estás? No sabes el miedo que pasé el otro día, en la tienda de disfraces, cuando tú… ¡Oh, Laura!

Laura se separó de Hermione con cuidado.

- Si nos ve alguien juntas…

- Todos están adentro. Celestina Warbeck va a cantar unas canciones de su próximo disco y nadie quiere perdérselo.

Laura se sentó pesadamente sobre el banco de piedra, y su amiga se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y cómo es que la señora Pomfrey te ha dejado salir tan pronto de la enfermería? Fue algo… espeluznante.

- No lo sé… Según mis compañeras de Slytherin evolucioné con tanta rapidez que la señora Pomfrey se quedó asombrada, y sólo me dejó un día en la enfermería, soportando a Rabastan…

- Fue Sirius quién le hizo eso a Rabastan, ¿verdad?

Laura tragó saliva. Ya sabía que Hermione volvería a sacar el tema de Sirius. No le había encajado del todo bien que no lo hubiera vuelto a mencionar desde que se habían reunido en la Sala de los Menesteres, aunque tampoco es que hubiera tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con ella.

- Estás enamorada de Sirius, ¿verdad? Lo tienes que estar pasando muy mal.

Laura miró a Hermione con sorpresa. Se había esperado que le riñera por lo sucedido con Sirius, o que le preguntara las razones por lo que eso había ocurrido, pero en ningún momento había esperado que su mejor amiga le compadeciera cuando ella seguramente había provocado graves cambios en el futuro.

- ¿Tan evidente es? – murmuró Laura después de unos segundos -. Lo único que falta es que todos lo sepan.

- La verdad es que lo disimulas bastante bien… pero no lo suficiente para los que te conocen de hace años.

Laura bajó la mirada.

- Sí, me he enamorado de él. No lo he podido evitar, no he podido evitar enamorarme de él ni lo que sucedió…

Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro, en señal de apoyo. Entonces ambas oyeron pasos que se dirigían hacia allí. Hermione se levantó de un salto y echó a correr lo más silenciosa y rápidamente que pudo. Justo cuando la melena castaña de Hermione se había perdido en una curva del camino, una figura cubierta por una larga túnica negra con capucha surgió de entre las sombras. Caminó hasta detenerse delante del banco en el que Laura estaba sentada.

* * *

¿Cómo me ha quedado?

Besos

Laura


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 13:**

- ¿Disfrutando del aire nocturno, Swan?

- Me agobian las fiestas con tanta gente, Black.

El chico se sentó al lado de Laura, donde hacía escasos segundos había estado sentada Hermione.

- ¿Con quién estabas hablando?

Laura procuró no bajar la mirada al responder, para no delatarse.

- Con nadie.

- ¿Estás segura? Me ha parecido oírte hablando con otra persona.

Laura se encogió de hombros.

- Todo el mundo está adentro escuchando a Celestina. Y, de todas formas, en el caso de que hubiera estado hablando con alguien, ¿a ti qué más te da? Creía que no te importaba en absoluto lo que yo hiciera.

Regulus se bajó la capucha y sonrió.

- Touché.

- Te adelanto que no me interesa para nada tu vida, pero ¿dónde está Juliette?

Laura miró alrededor, buscando con la mirada a la Slytherin.

- No hemos acabado precisamente bien… - murmuró Regulus, alzando la cabeza para mirar las estrellas.

- Ah… lo siento… - musitó Laura, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Regulus se retumbó en el banco apoyando la espalda en el respaldo y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.

- No importa. No ha sido ninguna sorpresa. Nunca me pilla por sorpresa.

Laura le miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Sueles acabar mal con todas las chicas que sales?

- Muchos piensan que ser bastante reconocido, tener una gran fortuna y ser popular entre las chicas es algo envidiable. Yo más bien creo lo contrario. ¿Cómo voy a encontrar a la chica adecuada para mí si todas las que se me acercan están interesadas en todo lo mío menos en mí mismo? Estoy empezando a desesperarme…

- No tienes por qué desesperarte. ¡Cómo si no tuvieras tiempo para encontrar a la chica adecuada!

Regulus esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

- Tiempo es lo que menos tengo…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mis padres quieren concertar mi matrimonio el próximo verano.

Laura miró a Regulus horrorizada.

- ¡¿Qué? Pero si tú no quieres casarte…

Regulus miró a Laura.

- Sí que quiero casarme… debo casarme.

- ¿Por qué?

Regulus permaneció quieto y callado un rato.

- Es la tradición de los Black – contestó cuando Laura ya creía que no respondería.

Resonó en el silencio de la noche el crujido de una ramita partiéndose cerca de donde estaban. Laura se giró, buscando con la mirada entre los arbustos, pero no vio nada. Finalmente decidió que habría sido el viento. Volvió a girarse hacia Regulus.

- ¿Es más importante la tradición que lo que tú quieres?

Regulus había vuelto a mirar el cielo. Subió un brazo, señalando una constelación.

- ¿Ves ese grupo de estrellas? Es la constelación de Orión, la de mi padre.

Laura suspiró, decepcionada por el brusco cambio de tema.

- Lo siento… No debería meterme donde no me llaman… pero a veces no puedo evitarlo.

- Mi padre me tiene dicho que – continuó Regulus, como si no le hubiera oído -, cada vez que tenga un problema o una duda, mire su constelación, y ella me ayudará a poner los pensamientos en orden.

- Ojalá yo también tuviera una constelación a la que poder mirar para que pusiera mis pensamientos en orden – no pudo evitar murmurar Laura.

Regulus la miró.

- Bueno… si te hace mucha falta, puedo compartir contigo la mía.

Laura sonrió ligeramente.

- Y pensar que el día que te conocí me pareciste algo seco…

Regulus estalló en carcajadas.

- ¿En serio?

Laura abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Eso lo he dicho en voz alta?

Regulus rió con más intensidad.

- A no ser que yo sea capaz de escuchar tus pensamientos… sí, lo has dicho en voz alta.

- Lo siento… - murmuró Laura -. No quería decir…

- Me ha quedado claro lo que querías decir. Lo siento si te di esa impresión… no me pillaste en el mejor momento precisamente…

Laura abrió la boca para preguntarle por qué, pero unos segundos después la cerró.

- Tú también me pareciste al principio diferente con respecto a cómo te veo ahora.

- Tú tampoco me pillaste en mi mejor momento… - confesó Laura.

- Oí que habías estado quedando con Slytherins para buscar el candidato adecuado para ser tu pareja en la fiesta. Eso no mejoró mi visión de ti…

- Si hubiera sido por mí, habría ido con el primero que hubiera pasado por delante – murmuró Laura, cubriéndose los brazos con las manos. Empezaba a refrescar más la noche y llevaba muy poca ropa encima.

Regulus se incorporó, mirándola.

- ¿Tienes frío?

- No… pero voy un poco ligera de ropa.

Regulus empezó a quitarse su túnica, pero Laura le detuvo con un ademán.

- No hace falta, de verdad.

- Pero…

- Te digo que no hace falta.

- Vámonos adentro entonces – propuso Regulus, poniéndose en pie.

Sin protestar, Laura se levantó y los dos regresaron por el sendero hacia la sala de la fiesta, sin ser conscientes de que un par de furiosos ojos grises les vigilaban.

* * *

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres la chica más bella de Hogwarts?

Eleanore rodó los ojos y se apartó de un chico de dieciocho años que no paraba de acosarla. Buscó con la mirada a Sirius por toda la sala, pero no lograba verle. Se había separado un momento de él para ir al baño mientras él iba a por las bebidas.

Cansada de buscarle, Eleanore se sentó en un rincón algo desconcertada. Jamás en la vida le habían dado plantón. Era ella la que empezaba las relaciones que le convenían, la que rompía las que le venía en gana. Desde bastante tiempo atrás llevaba queriendo enganchar a Sirius; tenía todas las cosas que ella buscaba en un chico. Aunque en lo máximo en que Sirius se había mostrado interesado había sido en pasar alguna que otra noche con ella, sin decidirse a dar un paso más, nunca le había rechazado.

- Perdona el retraso, Eleanore.

Eleanore giró la cabeza, sonriente.

- Estaba empezando a pensar que habías salido corriendo para que no te pillara el compromiso.

Sirius se sentó a su lado, se tomó de golpe una de las jarras de cerveza de mantequilla que llevaba y le miró a los ojos.

- Mi respuesta es sí.

* * *

- ¿Es que no te ha quedado claro? No quiero volver a verte.

Snape dio un paso más hacia Lily.

- Ya te he pedido perdón un millón de veces.

Lily giró la cabeza, al parecer buscando frenéticamente a McLaggen.

- A veces no basta con pedir perdón. Será mejor que te vayas… Philip está a punto de volver.

Snape puso cara de asco.

- ¿Ya os tuteáis?

- Eso a ti no te importa.

Lily dejó a un lado su copa vacía, se levantó y rodeó la pista de baile, buscando a su pareja.

- Sí que me importa. Somos amigos…

Lily se detuvo y suspiró.

- No somos amigos… No somos nada.

Lily volvió a caminar, pero notó como Snape le agarraba por una muñeca.

- ¿Te está molestando, Lily?

Ambos se giraron. James había llegado hasta ellos mirando a Snape como si fuera una cucaracha.

- No te metas donde no te llaman, Potter – murmuró Lily.

- Sí, nadie te ha llamado – gruñó Snape.

James sacó su varita y apuntó a Snape.

- Suéltala ahora mismo, Quejicus.

Durante unos segundos, James y Snape permanecieron inmóviles, pero después James guardó su varita.

- ¡Señorita Evans! ¿Cómo lo está pasando? Las nuevas canciones de Celestina prometen mucho, ¿no cree? Precisamente llamé a Celestina para que viniera cuando recordé que…

Slughorn, que se había acercado por detrás de Snape y Lily, dejó de hablar, mirando fijamente la mano de Snape, que aún sujetaba la muñeca de Lily.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¡No, profesor Slughorn! No pasa nada – dijo Lily, soltándose de Snape -. ¿Qué recordó para contratar a Celestina?

- Pues… recordé que usted mencionó en alguna de mis fiestas que le gustaban sus canciones…

Lily asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, creo que lo mencioné alguna vez, y le agradezco que le invitara. Disculpe, pero tengo que seguir buscando a Philip.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada más, Lily se metió entre la multitud. Después de unos segundos, Slughorn también se perdió entre la multitud, dejando solos a James y a Snape, cuyos ojos irradiaban un profundo odio mutuo.

- Vuelve a molestar a Lily y lo lamentarás, Quejicus – susurró James.

- Serás tú el que lo lamentará si vuelves a meterte donde no te llaman, Potter.

- ¡James! Por fin te encuentro…

Hermione llegó jadeando al lado de James y les miró alternativamente.

- James… ¿vamos a tomarnos unas jarras de hidromiel con especias? – le sugirió Hermione, rezando interiormente para que no se produjera ningún enfrentamiento entre los dos.

Después de sostenerle la mirada a Snape unos segundos, el merodeador miró a Hermione y sonrió ligeramente.

- Sí, vamos.

* * *

¿Qué os pareció?

Besos

Laura


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 14:**

A medida que avanzaba octubre, las lluvias torrenciales subieron el nivel del lago y el barro inundó los terrenos. Un frío que calaba los huesos se hizo habitante del castillo. En los cortos descansos entre las clases, los alumnos se amontonaban delante de los fuegos que chisporroteaban en las chimeneas. Era habitual ver corriendo a Filch con un cubo de fregar en una mano y un trapo sucio y mugriento en la otra. No paraba de amonestar a los alumnos por entrar con las botas llenas de barro o con el pelo chorreando, y castigaba a los que oía estornudar.

Pero que los alumnos no pudieran disfrutar ya del buen tiempo no significaba que tuvieran pasatiempos menos amenos; desde la fiesta de Slughorn, todos mencionaban al menos una vez al día el nuevo cotilleo por excelencia: la relación entre el atractivo y seductor Sirius Black y la popular belleza italiana Eleanore Rossellini. Las admiradoras de Sirius y los admiradores de Eleanore, que entre ambos comprendían una gran parte de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, no dejaban de comentar que Sirius y Eleanore no hacían buena pareja y que no les veían mucho futuro. Y la verdad es que a muchos les sorprendía que dos personas tan habituadas a tener un novio cada día salieran juntas.

Laura volvió a comprobar que realmente estaba enamorada de Sirius. En otras circunstancias se habría alegrado de que la gente ya no hablara tanto de ella. Sin embargo, muy lejos de alegrarse, le entraban ganas de llorar en los momentos más inesperados. Aunque trataba de evitar a Sirius y a la Ravenclaw, era imposible evitar a los que murmuraban, que eran casi todos. Sólo con ver a un grupito de alumnos reunidos en una esquina del pasillo e imaginarse de qué estaban hablando, se sentía mal.

A pesar del temporal y de los rumores, Laura no podía decir que el resto de las cosas fueran igual de mal, si no contaba con la búsqueda del libro de leyendas. La chica estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la personalidad tan cambiante de Regulus; habitualmente el Slytherin se mostraba irascible e irritable al día siguiente de haber estado bromista y sonriente. Pero a pesar de eso, se sentía muy a gusto con él; quedaban todas las tardes en la biblioteca para estudiar, se sentaban juntos en la sala común de Slytherin para hablar y jugar al ajedrez mágico, y comían juntos en el Gran Comedor. Si antes le hubieran dicho que se iba a llevar tan bien con un futuro mortífago, Laura habría tachado de loco al que se lo hubiera dicho. La verdad era que no se imaginaba a Regulus de mortífago, aunque tenía que admitir que tampoco le parecía tan raro. Regulus tenía los ideales de los sangre limpia, aunque Laura muchas veces pensaba que sólo los conservaba, al igual que muchas tradiciones de los Black, para contentar a su familia.

Varias tardes Laura había subido sola a su dormitorio y se había sentado en un rincón. De sólo pensar que Regulus se convertiría en mortífago al verano siguiente y que ella no podía impedirlo… de sólo pensar en la temprana muerte que le esperaba al que se había convertido en su confidente… Pero no podía permitirse intervenir aún más en el pasado, ya había hecho suficiente.

Por ello, Laura intentaba entretenerse con cualquier cosa para no pensar en los oscuros hechos que tendrían lugar en el futuro, los cuales causarían funestos estragos para las personas que menos se lo merecían… Necesitaba ocupar su mente con otras cosas para no desesperarse con los elementos que ocupaban su larga lista de problemas.

Una tarde de últimos de octubre, Laura subió disimuladamente la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios de los chicos. Se detuvo ante la puerta que rezaba "5º curso" y, rezando para que no hubiera nadie dentro, la abrió y pasó. Por dos ventanas entraba luz a raudales, producida por un encantamiento, dado que la sala común de Slytherin estaba bajo tierra, en las mazmorras.

Distinguió la cama de Regulus, sobre la cual tenía varios jerséis bien doblados. Se acercó a su cama y se sentó. Esa tarde el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin tenía entrenamiento, pero estaría a punto de acabar.

Le echó un fugaz vistazo a la superficie de su baúl y se dio cuenta de que estaba mal cerrado. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó con la intención de cerrarlo bien, pero algo lo impidió. Había algo que sobresalía por un lado del baúl. Laura abrió la tapa y lo cogió. Era un libro diminuto con tapas muy desgastadas de cuero. En la parte superior unas letras plateadas rezaban la palabra "Diario" en una caligrafía que reconoció como la de Regulus.

Una punzada de curiosidad invadió a Laura. Tenía el diario de Regulus entre las manos, el diario de un futuro mortífago, del hermano de Sirius… ¿Cómo sería verlo todo desde la perspectiva de Regulus?

Durante unos segundos dudó, pero al final se decidió. Alargó el brazo para dejar el diario en su lugar. Regulus se había convertido en su mejor amigo en aquél pasado, y no creía tener ningún derecho para leer algo tan íntimo como su diario. Estaba dejando el diario sobre una pila de libros del colegio cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió.

- ¡Laura! Precisamente ahora iba a ir a buscarte…

La mirada de Regulus viajó del brazo estirado de Laura al libro que la chica aún rozaba entre los dedos. Para empeorar aún más las cosas, Laura reaccionó de forma inútil retirando la mano. El chico se acercó a ella, dejó cuidadosamente su escoba nueva sobre la cama y cerró el baúl sin miramientos.

- No deberías estar aquí… - murmuró Regulus secamente, después de unos segundos.

- Sabía que estabas a punto de llegar y decidí subir para esperarte…

- La próxima vez espérame en la sala común. No vuelvas a subir, y menos si no vas a poder resistir la tentación de cotillear entre mis cosas.

Laura bajó la mirada.

- Lo siento… No volverá a ocurrir.

El Slytherin cogió la ropa limpia que tenía colgada de una percha al lado de la cama y fue hacia el baño.

- Voy a ducharme. Vete.

* * *

- ¡Por fin!

Hermione se dejó caer sobre una de las mullidas butacas de la sala común de Gryffindor, justamente al lado de la chimenea, acercando sus manos a las llamas y cerrando los ojos al notar el cosquilleo que el calor le producía en las yemas de los dedos.

- Cómo te muevas un solo milímetro, te acabarás quemando.

Hermione abrió los ojos. Una chica se había sentado silenciosamente a su lado y tenía la mano extendida hacia ella, ofreciéndole un chicle de Droobles, el mejor chicle para hacer globos.

Hermione sonrió y cogió uno.

- Gracias, Alice.

La futura madre de Neville sacó del paquete un chicle y se lo metió en la boca.

- Antes te he visto por la ventana en los terrenos – dijo Alice, hablando increíblemente rápido y bien para estar comiendo chicle.

- Tenía que preguntarle unas dudas a la profesora Sprout.

- ¿Y te las ha solucionado?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y entonces se le vino a la cabeza algo que llevaba preguntándose desde que había llegado.

- Alice, tú te has cogido casi todas las asignaturas, ¿verdad?

Alice asintió mientras seguía mascando el chicle.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres ser en el futuro?

- Desde hace años tengo muy claro que seré auror.

- Entonces, ¿por qué te has cogido tantas asignaturas? Para ser auror sólo hace falta cursar Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Herbología y Pociones.

- Mis padres siempre decían que el saber no ocupa lugar – murmuró Alice. Sus ojos viajaron hasta las llamas, que no paraban de danzar. Su mirada se volvió ausente por unos segundos, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar –. Mis padres eran aurores, ¿sabes? Murieron cuando yo tenía diez años.

Hermione bajó la mirada. Abrió la boca, pero no sabía muy bien qué decir.

- Lo siento – musitó finalmente.

Alice siguió mirando el fuego.

- Mis padres siempre iban al Ministerio utilizando la Red Flú. Pero la tarde anterior a su… - Alice se detuvo.

- No hace falta que me lo cuentes… - murmuró Hermione.

- La tarde anterior – continuó Alice - se me cayó el jarrón de los polvos flú y, con miedo de que mis padres me regañaran, lo recogí todo y lo enterré en el jardín. A la mañana siguiente, buscaron por toda la casa el jarrón desesperadamente. Sin los polvos flú sólo podían ir hasta el Ministerio andando; solían tener muchos problemas cuando intentaban aparecerse… Estaban un poco asustados porque ya les habían amenazado en varias ocasiones, pero no podían dejar de ir al trabajo, así que atravesaron caminando el pueblo…

- De verdad, no hace falta que… - dijo Hermione en voz baja.

-… a las afueras varios mortífagos rodearon a mis padres y…

Alice bajó la mirada.

- Y todo por mi culpa.

- No digas tonterías, Alice. Tú no tuviste la culpa…

- Si no hubiera roto el jarrón… si al menos se lo hubiera dicho, a lo mejor habrían tenido tiempo para encontrar otra forma de ir…

- Tú no podías saber lo que iba a pasar.

- Yo sabía lo importante que era para mis padres utilizar los polvos flú… fui una cobarde… y por mi cobardía ellos ahora están…

Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Escúchame, Alice. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Tú no fuiste quien… - Hermione se detuvo un segundo -. Si hubieras sabido las consecuencias que iba a tener, estoy segura de que se lo hubieras contado a tus padres, te hubiera dado igual que te regañaran o que te castigaran… y de todas formas creo que no te hubieran castigado, no lo hiciste con mala intención, lo del jarrón fue un accidente…

Alice suspiró.

- No creas que eres la primera que intenta hacerme cambiar de opinión. El caso es que, como resultado de mi torpeza, ellos murieron… Y como resultado de su valentía, yo me convertiré en auror.

En los ojos de Alice se veía una determinación más sólida que todo el castillo de Hogwarts.

- Lo conseguirás – murmuró Hermione, poniéndose en pie.

Alice la miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Adónde vas?

- Acabo de acordarme… tengo que hacer algo…

Hermione salió prácticamente corriendo de la sala común. No podía más. ¿Por qué no podía advertir ni a Alice ni a nadie acerca del futuro que se cernía sobre ellos como un buitre sobre sus presas agonizantes? ¿Por qué tenía que callarse cuando si hablara podría evitar muchas tragedias? A Hermione le costaba mucho estar allí, rodeada de gente a la que le esperaba un futuro tétrico, sin poder decir nada para que no cambiara nada de su tiempo. Muchas veces había estado tentada de contarles a todos lo que les esperaba, para que estuvieran prevenidos, pero siempre llegaba a tiempo a su cerebro la idea de que el futuro de todos ellos podría ser aún peor si ella hablara, nadie podía saber con seguridad qué efectos tendría su ausencia de silencio, y como dice el dicho que tanto se oía en el mundo muggle, "más vale lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer".

* * *

- No te comprendo, Padfoot.

Sirius miró a Remus con cansancio.

- Yo no lo veo tan difícil de comprender. ¿Qué tiene de raro que esté saliendo con Eleanore?

- No tendría nada de raro, incluso sería algo muy normal – dijo Remus -, si no estuvieras enamorado de Laura.

Sin decir nada, Sirius se lanzó al agua de la inmensa bañera, cuya superficie estaba completamente cubierta de pompas de jabón de distintos colores. Unos segundos después, sacó la cabeza del agua.

- ¡Vamos, Moony! El agua está buenísima.

Bufando, Remus se metió en el agua y fue nadando hasta su amigo.

- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con este teatro con Eleanore?

Como si no hubiera oído lo que le había dicho su amigo, Sirius comenzó a salpicarle. Sin seguir su juego, Remus le miró con seriedad.

- ¿No te da cargo de conciencia?

Sirius dejó de salpicarle y frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿El qué? ¿Es que no tengo el derecho de salir con Eleanore si quiero?

- No tienes el derecho de mentirle.

- No le miento, sólo le digo todo lo que quiere oír – replicó Sirius.

Remus empezó a nadar hacia el borde de la bañera y salió del agua, ante la sorprendida mirada de Sirius.

- ¿Te vas?

Remus agarró su varita e hizo que unas nubes de vapor caliente le secaran el cuerpo.

- Sí. Lo siento, pero no puedo aprobar lo que estás haciendo con Eleanore.

Sirius también salió del agua y se puso delante de Remus.

- Ya sabía que no lo aprobarías. Ni siquiera a Prongs le parece bien…

- Es que no está bien – saltó Remus, alzando el tono de voz -. ¿Qué quieres conseguir con eso? ¿Intentar darle celos a Laura? ¿Comprobar si ella siente lo mismo que tú? En ese caso díselo a la cara y arregladlo. ¡Lo que no puedes hacer es ilusionar a Eleanore para luego dejarla tirada!

Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

- Prongs me ha dicho lo mismo… pero aún no ha llegado al extremo de enfurecerse conmigo. ¿Qué te ocurre, Moony?

Sin responder, Remus se vistió rápidamente y recogió su mochila de un rincón.

- Hasta luego.

* * *

¿Cómo me quedó?

Besos

Laura


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 15:**

Los días siguientes, Laura trató de disculparse con Regulus por todas las formas, pero desde lo que había ocurrido el viernes, el Slytherin evitaba a Laura. Si la chica veía a Regulus caminando por un pasillo y aceleraba el paso para alcanzarle, Regulus, sin siquiera mirarla, torcía por una esquina o se metía por una puerta y desaparecía de la vista. Laura estaba bastante confundida; comprendía que estuviera un poco molesto por haberla descubierto hurgando entre sus cosas, pero tampoco había sido algo tan grave, ¿o sí?

Sus compañeras de Slytherin intentaban ayudarla deteniendo a Regulus en un pasillo con el objetivo de que Laura estuviera ya a su lado cuando se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero parecía que el joven Black ya había pensado en esa estrategia y no se dejaba engañar.

El jueves a la hora de la cena Rosalie llegó corriendo hasta donde estaban sentadas sus amigas y se sentó rápidamente al lado de Laura. Se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró unas palabras al oído.

Laura se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, ante las inquisitivas miradas del resto de los alumnos. Subió los escalones de la escalinata de mármol de tres en tres. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad…

No dejó de correr hasta llegar a los últimos escalones de la larga escalera de caracol que llevaba a la lechucería. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad y buscó dentro con la mirada.

- ¡Lo siento!

Regulus, que estaba apostado en una de las numerosas ventanas con una carta apretujada en la mano, se giró hacia ella, muy sorprendido. Laura avanzó hacia Regulus antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de escapar.

- ¡Lo siento, de verdad! No pretendía hurgar entre tus cosas…

- No importa – le cortó Regulus secamente.

- Fui a tu dormitorio a esperarte – continuó Laura - y vi que tu baúl estaba mal cerrado, fui a cerrarlo bien y…

- He dicho que no importa.

- ¡Claro que importa! ¡No quiero que me evites ni que me rehúyas! Eres uno de mis mejores amigos… y tampoco ha sido para tanto. Admito que está mal hurgar en las cosas de los demás, pero lo estás llevando muy lejos.

Regulus apartó la mirada de ella dirigiendo su vista hacia el cielo oscuro. Laura se acercó más a él.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – murmuró Laura cuando llegó hasta su lado.

- No lo comprendes… - musitó Regulus sin mirarla.

- ¿El qué no comprendo?

Regulus no respondió. Laura le empujó contra la pared, obligándole a mirarla.

- ¿El qué no comprendo? – repitió Laura.

- No es tan simple como crees.

- ¿El qué no es tan simple? Explícamelo.

Regulus la apartó a un lado.

- Lo que has hecho es sumamente peligroso… ese diario…

- ¿Qué pasa con tu diario? – susurró Laura.

Regulus se acercó hasta la puerta, comprobó que no había nadie al otro lado del umbral, la cerró y se giró hacia Laura.

- No es un diario cualquiera.

- ¿Por qué?

- Realmente, no es sólo mío. Pertenece a los Black. Ha pasado de generación en generación hasta llegar a mí.

Laura frunció el ceño.

- Pero se supone que un diario sólo pertenece a una persona…

- Éste no. En él están recogidos los pensamientos y las hazañas de todos los Black.

- No puede ser, si es un libro diminuto…

Regulus sonrió.

- La magia es muy útil.

- Aún así, no comprendo por qué te has puesto así conmigo… Ni veo en qué es peligroso.

Regulus se acercó a Laura y bajó el tono de voz.

- No sabes el tipo de cosas que podrías encontrar en el diario… Te aseguro que la mayoría no son muy agradables, ni siquiera para mí, aunque se supone que tendría que estar acostumbrado…

- No me escandalizo con facilidad.

- No se trata sólo de las ideas escritas. ¿Crees que íbamos a confiar todos nuestros pensamientos a un libro que cualquiera podría encontrar y leer? Cualquier persona ajena a la familia que lo abra, sufrirá tanto en su vida que deseará morir… Y no sólo esa persona. Toda la familia Black sufriría también unas consecuencias por haber dejado el diario al alcance.

Laura notó como nacía un peso en su estómago.

- Yo… no leí nada.

Regulus suspiró.

- Por suerte.

Laura tragó saliva.

- Por eso no has querido ni verme estos días… De verdad, Regulus, lo siento mucho… No sabía nada de eso… Ahora comprendo que estuvieras tan enfadado conmigo.

- Pues yo no lo comprendo.

- ¿Cómo que no? He estado a punto de echar una maldición sobre ti y sobre mí.

- Y sobre mi familia – completó Regulus -. Pero tú no lo sabías, y no tenías por qué saberlo… Tendría que habértelo aclarado todo desde el principio. Me he comportado muy mal contigo.

- Tú tampoco tenías por qué saber que yo iba a dar con el diario.

- Siempre te he dicho que eres de las pocas personas en las que confío, pero al no contártelo he demostrado lo contrario…

Sin querer, Regulus soltó la carta que seguía agarrando en la mano, y ésta cayó sobre el suelo cubierto de paja. Laura se agachó para devolvérsela, pero Regulus fue más rápido. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre ella antes que los de Laura y se la guardó en un bolsillo.

- Mañana te veo.

Sin darle oportunidad a Laura para decir nada, Regulus salió de la lechucería, dejando a la chica sumida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

- Ya te he dicho que no puedo, Philip.

- Pero, princesa…

- Tengo que cumplir mis obligaciones de prefecta, y llámame mejor por mi nombre, por favor.

- Como desee la princesa, Lily.

Philip se acercó a Lily y rozó con sus labios la mejilla de la pelirroja, que se quedó inmóvil. Después el chico se alejó por un pasillo, mirando de vez en cuando por encima de su hombro y lanzándole besos con la mano.

Cuando Philip desapareció por una esquina, Lily suspiró y echó a andar en dirección contraria. Desde que había aceptado a ir con Philip a la fiesta de Slughorn, el Gryffindor la trataba de una forma demasiado cariñosa para el gusto de la prefecta. Philip era muy pegajoso; la esperaba en la sala común para desayunar con ella, en las clases procuraba sentarse cerca de ella, durante las explicaciones de los profesores no dejaba de mandarle avioncitos de papel y notas con corazones y piropos finos, prácticamente la arrastraba hasta el Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida y de la cena, la seguía hasta el baño, hasta la biblioteca… Lily se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, cada vez más asfixiada. Agradecía la buena intención de Philip con sus acciones, pero nunca le había gustado que estuvieran tan encima de ella. Siempre había tenido su propio espacio, y ahora Philip estaba intentando ocuparlo.

- ¡¿En serio? ¡No me lo creo!

- Pues créetelo, porque es cierto.

Lily se detuvo bruscamente en una esquina al oír dos voces conocidas que se acercaban por el otro lado. Sin ganas de ver a uno de ellos, se escondió en un escobero, dejando la puerta un poco entreabierta.

Unos segundos después, dos Gryffindors pasaron por delante de la puerta del escobero.

- ¡Venga ya, James! Me estás tomando el pelo.

James rió y se acercó a la chica, alborotándole su larga melena castaña, ya de por sí bastante alborotada.

- Ahora sí – dijo James, riendo con fuerza.

Hermione se acercó a James con la mano en alto, como si su intención fuera darle una colleja.

- ¡Creía que te había quedado claro que no me gusta que me alboroten el pelo!

James se alborotó el suyo propio mientras sonreía.

- ¿Ah, no? Pues a mí me encanta.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

- ¡Hablando de pelos alborotados! – saltó James, sobresaltando tanto a Lily como a Hermione -. ¿Te has pensado ya lo de la invitación?

- No lo sé, James. No soy precisamente una fanática del quidditch.

James puso la expresión que siempre ponía cuando quería conseguir lo que quería, una expresión a la que difícilmente se podía decir que no. Lily se mordió el labio.

- Está bien - dijo Hermione después de unos segundos, suspirando, vencida.

James sonrió radiantemente y la abrazó.

- ¡Muchas gracias! Es un peñazo ir solo. A Peter no le anima mucho el quidditch, Sirius está en su mundo fantástico con Rossellini y Remus no podrá salir esa noche porque…

James se detuvo con una evidente incomodidad.

- Porque ha quedado con una chica, ¿no? – intentó salvarle Hermione, con una débil sonrisa.

- Eh… sí.

James y Hermione reanudaron el paso y pronto sus voces dejaron de oírse. Cuando había visto como se detenían, Lily había rezado para que no estuvieran allí mucho tiempo para poder seguir con sus labores de prefecta, pero ahora que se habían ido sentía que no podía salir. Un sentimiento empezó a aflorar en su pecho. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero intuía que nada bueno. Sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos de color esmeralda. Decididamente no podía salir ahora; nadie podía verla llorar por… simplemente nadie podía verla llorar.

Se sentó sobre un cubo que estaba boca abajo y se abrazó las rodillas, tapándose la cara, por la que empezaban a correr algunas lágrimas saladas, con las piernas.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Besos

Laura


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 16:**

- Si no dejáis de utilizar eso ahora mismo, no tendré otra opción que quitároslo.

Tres chicos de tercer curso gruñeron por lo bajo, y uno de ellos agarró el disco volador con colmillos y se lo guardó en la mochila. Remus volvió a bajar la mirada a su redacción, llena de tachones. Llevaba toda la tarde intentando hacer los deberes de Encantamientos, pero sólo había conseguido redactar un par de líneas coherentes. Le era imposible concentrarse.

Cansado de mirar el pergamino sin lograr impedir que su mente volara muy lejos de su redacción, arrugó un quinto trozo de pergamino y lo arrojó a la chimenea. Apartó bruscamente los libros, que cayeron al suelo de forma desordenada, y apoyó los codos en la mesa tapándose la cara con las manos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Remus alzó la mirada.

- Sí. Gracias por preguntar, Alice.

Alice se sentó al lado de Remus.

- ¿Qué es lo que te desconcentra?

Remus negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Nada.

Alice alzó una ceja, escéptica.

- Venga ya, Remus. Llevo toda la tarde observándote. Estás todo el rato con la mirada ausente. ¿Qué te tiene preocupado?

- Ya te he dicho que nada, Alice.

- Sabes que puedes…

- ¡Te he dicho que nada!

Todos los alumnos que había en la sala común posaron los ojos sobre ellos tras el grito de Remus. El prefecto prefirió ignorar todas las miradas.

- Lo siento, Alice – dijo en voz muy baja, arrepentido -. No es mi mejor día.

Alice sonrió ligeramente.

- No te preocupes… lo entiendo. También entiendo que no me lo quieras contar, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí.

- Lo sé.

En ese instante, el hueco del retrato se abrió, dando paso a James y Hermione, que fueron a sentarse enfrente de Remus.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – le preguntó Remus a James -. Creía que querías acabar hoy tus deberes para dedicarte el fin de semana a entrenar bajo la lluvia.

- Tenía unos asuntos pendientes – dijo James, alborotándose el pelo.

Alice se levantó.

- Nos vemos, Remus. Recuérdalo.

Remus asintió con la cabeza mientras Alice desaparecía por la escalera de las chicas. James y Hermione miraron de forma interrogante a Remus.

- ¿A qué se refiere Milton? – preguntó James.

- A nada – dijo Remus rápidamente, levantándose como un resorte después de echar un vistazo a su reloj.

- ¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó Hermione.

- Acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo.

Casi corriendo, Remus salió de la sala común.

- Remus está algo… raro, ¿no? – murmuró Hermione.

- La verdad es que sí…

* * *

- No tengo muy claro lo que voy a hacer, pero, claro, no iba a decirle eso a mi madre. Está muy ilusionada con la idea de que llegue a ser lo mismo que ella.

- Claro…

- Aunque sé que tarde o temprano tendré que hablar claramente con ella. No estoy muy dispuesta a trabajar en algo que no me guste sólo por contentar a mi familia.

- Por supuesto...

- Tendrán que comprenderlo…

- Ya…

Eleanore entornó los ojos.

- Al igual que tus padres tendrán que comprender que quieras hacerte mortífago y que tu mayor deseo sea casarte con una de tus primas.

- Ajá.

Eleanore agarró una de las plumas que tenía delante y se la lanzó a la cara a Sirius, que se sobresaltó y pegó un bote en el asiento tocándose la mejilla en la que el objeto había impactado.

- No me has escuchado en toda la tarde – dijo Eleanore -. Si tanto te aburro, puedes irte.

- No me aburres – dijo Sirius, bajando la mirada -. Perdón.

- Con un simple perdón no me haces sentir mejor. No sé con seguridad en lo que estarás pensando todo el rato, pero tengo miedo de que sea en otra chica.

- ¡Claro que no! – saltó Sirius, con los ojos muy abiertos -. ¿Por quién me tomas?

- Conozco tu pasado, Sirius.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

- Bueno, nunca me he comportado precisamente como un angelito en temas de amores, pero tú me gustas de verdad, Eleanore. Jamás pensaría en otra.

- ¿En qué pensabas entonces?

Después de un segundo de titubeo, que a Eleanore no le pasó del todo desapercibido, Sirius contestó.

- En cómo sorprenderte en Halloween.

Después de varios segundos, Eleanore pareció satisfecha con su respuesta y sonrió.

- Mientras que no decidas sorprenderme gastándole una broma a algún Slytherin, va bien la cosa.

Sirius puso una fingida cara de fastidio.

- Genial… Me has quitado la única idea que tenía.

Riendo, Eleanore se inclinó sobre Sirius y le dio un prolongado beso antes de levantarse.

- Haz lo que quieras. Sorpréndeme.

- ¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó Sirius, extrañado.

- He quedado para hacer un trabajo.

- Cuídate.

Eleanore salió de la biblioteca, dejando solo a Sirius en la mesa.

* * *

- La tentácula venenosa no tiene gominolas por dientes.

Laura se sobresaltó, pero instantáneamente volvió a bajar la vista a su redacción, sin prestar atención al chico que acababa de llegar a su lado.

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

Regulus se sentó al lado de Laura, mirando su redacción.

- Siento lo de ayer. No paro de contradecirme.

Laura mojó la pluma en su tintero sin dirigirle una sola mirada.

- Primero te pido perdón por no confiar en ti y luego vuelvo a demostrar lo contrario…

- No hace falta que me cuentes de qué trataba la carta – le cortó Laura.

- Pero yo sí quiero contártelo. Era de mi familia.

- ¿Querían saber si ya le has echado el ojo a una chica?

- En realidad trataba de otro… acontecimiento que también tendrá lugar en verano.

Laura alzó la cabeza rápidamente, notando como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse con angustia.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué acontecimiento?

Regulus miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie lo bastante cerca para oírles. Sólo había unos pocos alumnos de Hufflepuff sentados bastante alejados de ellos. El Slytherin se acercó más a Laura.

- Antes de mi boda, voy a incorporarme a los mortífagos.

- Vaya… - murmuró Laura, intentando que no se le quebrara la voz.

- Mi prima Bella lleva años sirviendo al Señor Tenebroso, y me ha sugerido que me una a él.

¿Qué te parece?

- Pues… genial – dijo Laura, intentando sonreír con naturalidad.

- ¿Crees que puedo llegar muy lejos por este camino?

- Claro – se obligó a responder Laura.

- ¿Te parece el más adecuado?

- Sin duda.

Regulus también sonrió.

- ¿Me dejas tu pluma? Voy a escribirle la respuesta a mi prima.

- Sí, claro, pero… ¿no le has respondido ya?

Regulus cogió un trozo de pergamino y empezó a escribir.

- Quería saber tu opinión antes.

Laura frunció el ceño.

- ¿Para qué? Si yo te hubiera dicho que no me parecía bien, también le hubieras dicho que sí, ¿no?

Regulus levantó la vista.

- Eres de las pocas personas en las que confío. Si me hubieras dado una razón convincente para no ser mortífago… me lo habría pensado más.

Laura notó como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Si le hubiera dicho que no le parecía bien, él se lo hubiera pensado más… a lo mejor no se convertiría en mortífago… y podría no morir. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

- Pero, por suerte, tú también piensas que es lo mejor.

Regulus dejó la pluma sobre la mesa, dobló el trozo de pergamino y se levantó.

- Voy a la lechucería. Luego te veo.

* * *

¿Cómo me ha quedado?

Besos

Laura


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 17:**

- Bueno, ya sé que podría mejorarse mi disfraz, pero tampoco es tan horrible como para que pongas esa cara, Lily.

La pelirroja dejó caer una montaña de libros sobre su cama.

- Si no es horrible. Te queda muy bien, Mary.

- Por tu cara y tu tono, podría decirse que opinas lo contrario – dijo Mary, metiéndose en el baño y dejando la puerta entreabierta -. Te noto triste. ¿Qué te pasa?

Lily se sentó sobre su cama, al lado de los libros.

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo.

- ¿Qué? Espera un momento. No te oigo bien con el secador – Mary salió del baño -. ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que no me pasa nada – dijo Lily rápidamente, procurando sonreír, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Mary se sentó al lado de su amiga, mirándola con preocupación.

- Llevo varios días oyéndote llorar en la cama. No quiero meterme dónde no me llaman, pero… me preocupas. ¿Has discutido con Philip?

- No.

- ¿Tanto te disgusta haber sacado un simple Supera las expectativas en el último examen de Pociones?

- No.

- ¿Tiene que ver que haya una lista de espera de varias semanas para conseguir el libro que quieres?

- No.

- ¿Está relacionado con… tu hermana?

Con la cabeza gacha, Lily se levantó y llegó hasta la ventana, contemplando los jardines nevados.

- Ojalá – murmuró -. No sé nada de ella desde el verano.

Mary llegó al lado de su amiga y le puso una mano en el hombro. En ese preciso instante, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y Hermione entró cargada de pergaminos que depositó sobre su cama.

- Menos mal que te encuentro, Lily. ¿Me dejas el libro que cogiste hace tres días en la biblioteca?

- Lo he devuelto esta mañana – dijo Lily, en un tono bastante seco -. Mary, ¿me acompañas a la lechucería?

Sin esperar una respuesta de Mary, Lily pasó por el lado de Hermione sin siquiera mirarla y salió del dormitorio seguida de Mary, quien le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Hermione.

* * *

- No sé qué pensar. ¿Tú qué crees, Laura?

Laura sacudió la cabeza y miró a sus amigas con disculpa. Desde que Regulus le había comunicado sus intenciones de convertirse en mortífago el verano siguiente, le era completamente imposible concentrarse. Se sentía culpable por no haber intentado persuadir a Regulus de que no se pasara a ese bando, y aún más al saber que a lo mejor lo habría conseguido. Aunque desde el principio había estado convencida, junto con Hermione y sus amigas de su tiempo, de que había que interferir lo menos posible en el pasado, se veía incapaz de ello. Desde luego no había sabido lo que se sentía viviendo en ese tiempo, relacionándose con esa gente, siendo testigo de los rumbos que llevarían a muchas personas a desgracias y tragedias. Desde luego había sido muy fría al pensar que sería capaz de llevarlo a cabo, de no cambiar nada. Y, sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que eso era lo que debía hacer… pero muy en el fondo, tan en el fondo que muchas veces casi se le olvidaba.

- Lo siento, Isabella. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

- Mi primo Ed le ha escrito para quedar en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade – dijo Chrystalle.

- E Isabella está intentando averiguar qué intenciones puede tener – murmuró Millicent.

- Yo las veo muy claras – dijo Rosalie, con una sonrisa muy sugerente -. Isabella, ¿alguna vez te he dicho que heredé de mi tía abuela una casa a las afueras de Hogsmeade?

Isabella se sonrojó.

- Seguro que sólo quiere que le ayude a guardar un pedido en el almacén.

- Ah, bueno... Un almacén también tiene su…

Chrystalle tosió, interrumpiendo a Rosalie.

- No hace falta que seas tan explícita, Rosalie – Chrystalle miró a Isabella -. Y tú no te preocupes. Mi primo no es de los que quieren _eso_ en la primera cita…

- La verdad es que no – admitió Rosalie, riendo -. Es más de atacar en la segunda.

La cara de Isabella adoptó el mismo color que la camiseta que llevaba, y un leve temblor se hizo muy visible en su pierna.

Chrystalle y Rosalie se miraron, estallaron en carcajadas y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Anastasia y Millicent las siguieron también riéndose, dejando a Laura y a Isabella solas en el vestíbulo. Isabella se sentó en la escalinata, y Laura se sentó a su lado.

- No sé por qué te lo tomas en serio. Sabes mejor que yo que Rosalie es una hormona con varita, y Chrystalle siempre le sigue el juego.

- Ed me gusta – murmuró Isabella.

Laura asintió con la cabeza, en señal de comprensión, pero Isabella bufó.

- Pero no quiero quedar con él.

Laura puso cara de extrañeza.

- Me gusta, pero no me imagino…

De pronto Laura creyó comprender lo que Isabella quería decir.

- Te gusta, pero no estás enamorada de él. Lo comprendo.

Laura suspiró. Todavía recordaba con demasiada claridad lo que había sentido por uno de sus mejores amigos en cuarto curso…

- Me alegro de que lo comprendas. Ni Chrystalle ni Rosalie han llegado a comprender nunca la diferencia.

- Lo que no comprendo es por qué disimulas entonces, bastante bien, por cierto. ¿Por qué no le has dicho a Chrystalle y Rosalie que no quieres ir a esa cita?

Isabella apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

- No sé si debería decírtelo, pero… algo me dice que no me darás ningún problema. De todas formas, supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta a estas alturas. Es tan evidente…

Laura frunció el entrecejo.

- Claro que no te daré ningún problema. Puedes contarme lo que sea.

Isabella sonrió.

- No hace falta ser un lumbreras para darse cuenta de quiénes son las líderes de nuestro grupo.

Después de un par de segundos, Laura asintió, creyendo comprender a lo que se refería la Slytherin.

- Anastasia y yo ya nos conocíamos cuando entramos en Hogwarts. Antes vivíamos muy cerca, y éramos muy amigas. La primera noche que llegamos aquí, Chrystalle y Rosalie nos dieron una charla, diciéndonos los requisitos que teníamos que cumplir para "ingresar" en su grupo. Millicent estaba de acuerdo con sus condiciones desde el principio. Anastasia y yo no tanto… Tardamos un par de días en decidirnos. No sabíamos si merecía la pena unirse a su grupo, aunque estábamos seguras de que le daríamos un gran honor a nuestras familias…

- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué ser sus amigas podía concederos tanto honor?

- Aunque tú no lo sepas, porque no eres de aquí, las familias de Chrystalle y Rosalie son las más poderosas de entre todas las familias de sangre limpia de Europa. El padre de Chrystalle ocupa un puesto muy importante en Rusia y tiene muchas influencias, y la madre de Rosalie… tampoco se queda corta, ¿entiendes? Antes de nuestra partida, nuestras familias nos bombardearon a sugerencias para llegar a lo más alto, y una de ellas era juntarnos con personas influyentes. Por eso acabamos aceptando sus condiciones y nos unimos a su grupo.

- ¿Y mereció la pena?

Isabella tardó varios segundos en responder.

- Han pasado cinco años, y aún no lo sé. Desde el principio, Chrystalle y Rosalie dejaron muy claro que ellas eran las líderes. Ellas decidían todo lo que hacíamos y dejábamos de hacer. Nunca nos consultaron ni a Anastasia ni a mí, ni siquiera a Millicent, aunque ella siempre estaba encantada con sus decisiones, fueran las que fueran.

- Pero ya no son sólo ellas las que controlan, ¿no?

Isabella alzó la cabeza.

- No, ahora también controlas tú.

Laura negó con la cabeza.

- Eso no es cierto.

Isabella la miró.

- Me refiero a que no las haces caso. No las hiciste caso, por ejemplo, con los candidatos para la fiesta. Acabaste yendo con el que tú elegiste por ti misma.

"Sí, elegí a Snape por mí misma y con mucho gusto", pensó Laura con sarcasmo.

- No es tan difícil no hacerlas caso – le aconsejó Laura.

- No es difícil si después no toman represalias contra ti. Pero ni Anastasia ni yo tenemos un apellido tan brillante como para que nos dejen también a nosotras decidir por nosotras mismas.

Laura bajó la cabeza. La verdad es que sí que se había dado cuenta de que quiénes llevaban la voz cantante siempre eran Chrystalle y Rosalie, incluso algunas veces Millicent. Anastasia e Isabella siempre habían sido más reservadas, y no lograba recordar una sola vez que ellas hubieran propuesto algo contrario a lo que quisieran hacer las líderes.

- Pues sólo tenéis dos opciones. La primera, y más fácil, es seguir como hasta ahora, atendiendo a todos sus deseos y dejando que pisoteen vuestra opinión. La segunda, más difícil pero la que os daría la libertad, es rebelaros y dejarles muy clarito que vosotras tenéis derecho a hacer lo que os venga en gana. Nadie es más que nadie.

Isabella suspiró.

- Lo sé, y por eso me lo estoy empezando a plantear. Anastasia también lo sabe, pero ella ya ha elegido. Yo pensaba tener muy clara mi decisión hasta que recibí la carta de Edward.

Laura bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

- Ahora tengo más claro que nunca que no puedo seguir así.

Laura miró a Isabella con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se había esperado que dijera que, como Edward era primo de Chrystalle y a ella le gustaba, las seguiría aguantando. Aunque Isabella acababa de decirle que no estaba enamorada de él…

- Si sigo así, me veré dentro de poco en el altar casándome con alguien a quien yo no quiero hasta ese punto.

Laura sonrió por la visión de Isabella.

- Quiero que sepas que te apoyo. Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Isabella miró a Laura con agradecimiento.

- Pero no puedo hacer nada por el momento, nada mientras mis padres sigan trabajando para el padre de Chrystalle. Están buscando otro trabajo, y en cuanto lo tengan, lo haré. No quiero perjudicarles.

Laura asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y de momento qué vas a hacer con Edward?

- Supongo que llevarle la corriente. Espero que no sea realmente cómo dice Rosalie.

- Ya te he dicho que Rosalie es una hormona con…

- Precisamente por eso. Rosalie salió un par de veces con Edward... y no precisamente a hablar.

- Eso no lo puedes saber – dijo Laura, con una sonrisa -. ¿Crees que si alguien no quisiera hacer lo que Rosalie quiere hacer en todo momento, lo diría?

- Supongo que no… Muchas gracias por escucharme, Laura.

- No tienes que darme las gracias. Para eso estamos las amigas.

* * *

¿Cómo me quedó?

Besos

Laura


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 18:**

- De veras, Laura, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

- Ya te he dicho mil veces que no hace falta que me des las gracias.

- ¡Señorita Peabody!

Laura e Isabella se giraron. La profesora McGonagall, con los brazos cargados de plumas, iba hacia ellas.

- Señorita Peabody, su última redacción está muy floja. Perfectamente podría pertenecer a un alumno de tercer curso. Venga conmigo a mi despacho.

Sin decir una palabra más, la profesora McGonagall siguió por un pasillo seguida por Isabella, que le dirigió a Laura una mirada aburrida de despedida. Laura continuó su camino hacia la biblioteca.

Pero cuando casi la había alcanzado, oyó una inconfundible risa que se acercaba por otro pasillo. Unos segundos después, Peeves apareció flotando delante de ella, dirigiéndole su típica mirada siniestra.

- Déjame en paz, Peeves – dijo Laura, en tono de cansancio. Pero un instante después se arrepintió.

Peeves desapareció, pero la alfombra empezó a moverse bajo sus pies. A la vez, tinteros con tinta de colores cayeron desde no se sabe dónde, salpicando las paredes y llenando el suelo de cristales. Laura echó a correr, oyendo a Peeves riéndose detrás de ella. Se metió en un aula y se escondió en un armario. Afortunada y excepcionalmente, Peeves no pareció interesado en jugar al escondite. Aún así, Laura prefirió esperar un par de minutos antes de salir afuera, por si Peeves le estaba tendiendo una trampa.

* * *

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ¡Aquí no se puede comer chocolate!

Remus se levantó como un resorte cuando la señora Pince se acercó gritando hasta su mesa. Sabiendo que era el centro de atención, agarró su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mirando de reojo a la bibliotecaria mientras hacía violentas florituras con su varita para que desapareciera de la mesa el chocolate que Remus había estado comiendo hasta unos segundos antes.

Salió al pasillo y se quedó inmóvil. No sabía adónde ir. Como durante la noche había nevado, James había dicho que iba a sobrevolar los terrenos para disfrutar de las vistas, y Sirius y Peter habían acordado hacer una pelea de bolas de nieve con unos alumnos de sexto de Hufflepuff.

- Hola, Remus.

El prefecto se sobresaltó al reconocer esa voz y se dio la vuelta.

- Eh… hola.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que no estás fuera?

Remus bajó la mirada mientras Eleanore se acercaba a él con gesto de curiosidad.

- ¿Y tú? – murmuró Remus finalmente, optando por preguntar en vez de responder -. ¿Cómo es que no estás con Sirius?

Eleanore le miró con extrañeza.

- Él ha insistido en no estar hoy juntos para no pegarme su constipado.

- ¿Es que Sirius está cons…? – Remus se interrumpió, empezando a comprender lo que ocurría -. Ah, sí, claro.

Eleanore le miró con los ojos entornados. Remus tragó saliva, esperando no haber fastidiado la excusa de Sirius.

- Ya le dije ayer que no saliera afuera con este frío… - dijo Eleanore lentamente. Remus tuvo la impresión de que Sirius iba a tener problemas después con ella - pero tuvo que salir para tocar la nieve. ¿Ibas ahora a verle?

- No – dijo Remus tan rápido que Eleanore frunció el ceño -. Eh… no quiero que me pegue el constipado.

- Ya… - musitó la Ravenclaw -. Entonces, si no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer, ¿podrías explicarme una cosa de Transformaciones?

Después de unos segundos, Remus abrió la boca para responder, pero Eleanore no esperó a que respondiera para agarrarle suavemente de un brazo y arrastrarle con delicadeza por el pasillo. Pasaron por un tramo con la alfombra algo torcida, manchas de tinta y cristales esparcidos por el suelo hasta llegar a un aula. La chica cerró la puerta con un ligero movimiento de su varita y ambos se sentaron en un pupitre. Eleanore abrió su mochila, sacó varios pergaminos escritos de arriba abajo y se los pasó a Remus.

- No llevo muy bien la redacción. Tengo muchas dudas acerca del tema. Transfigurar dragones no es mi fuerte.

- No está tan mal – dijo Remus, leyendo el trabajo por encima -. De hecho, está bastante bien. Creo que mi redacción ocupa bastante menos que la tuya, y eso que tengo la letra más grande…

Eleanore sonrió y puso su mano encima de la de Remus, lo que hizo al prefecto estremecerse.

- Lo sé… pero no ponen nota por la longitud ni por la letra. Si no te importara revisarla…

Remus empezó a leer tratando de concentrarse, lo que le era muy difícil con Eleanore al lado. La chica no dejaba de distraerle; se enredaba un dedo en un largo mechón de pelo, sus dedos rozaban de vez en cuando la mano de Remus al señalarle algunas frases en el pergamino, estaba cada vez más cerca de él…

- Esto… Remus…

Remus sacudió la cabeza y miró a Eleanore.

- ¿Sí?

- Llevas quince minutos leyendo el mismo párrafo…

Remus volvió la mirada al pergamino rápidamente.

- Es que… no me termina de encajar lo que has puesto. Estoy pensando cómo podrías explicarlo mejor…

Eleanore asintió con la cabeza y Remus siguió leyendo, intentando más que nunca concentrarse. Pero por mucho que lo intentaba, era imposible.

Finalmente, sabiendo que estaba mal y sin saber qué le impulsaba a hacerlo, Remus recorrió la corta distancia que separaba sus cabezas y rozó sus labios con los de Eleanore. Para sorpresa de Remus, la chica no sólo no le apartó ni le dio un bofetón, sino que le correspondió y le atrajo más hacia ella.

Después de unos segundos que a Remus le parecieron eternos, Eleanore apartó todo lo que había sobre el pupitre de un manotazo y se sentó sobre éste, infundiéndole más pasión al beso y subiéndole la camiseta a Remus. Prácticamente le arrancó la camiseta y empezó a recorrer sus pectorales con sus dedos. El Gryffindor empezó a recorrer con sus manos los muslos de Eleanore.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y James apareció en el umbral, con su escoba en una mano y los ojos abiertos como platos ante la escena. Durante unos segundos, permaneció quieto, pero después cerró la puerta y oyeron sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo. Remus se apartó rápidamente de Eleanore y recogió del suelo su camiseta.

- No pensarás irte y dejarme así, ¿verdad? – dijo Eleanore, sorprendida.

Remus se volvió hacia ella.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de…?

- Que te vayas ahora no va a cambiar nada. Sirius se enterará igualmente.

Remus agarró su mochila y fue hacia la puerta, pero cuando las palabras de Eleanore tomaron por fin sentido en su cerebro, se volvió hacia ella.

- ¿No te importa que…? – se interrumpió, comprendiéndolo de golpe -. Yo que creía que era Sirius el que te tenía engañada…

Notando como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, Remus abrió la puerta y salió dando un portazo. Bufando y con una mueca de disgusto, Eleanore se bajó del pupitre, recogió sus pergaminos y su mochila del suelo y salió del aula.

* * *

- Tienes que girar más la muñeca.

Hermione giró su muñeca lentamente para que el chico supiera como tenía que hacerlo. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el chico volvió a intentarlo, y Hermione sonrió.

- Mucho mejor. Vuelve a intentarlo.

El chico apuntó a la armadura que había contra la pared.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

La espada que sostenía la armadura saltó por los aires y aterrizó en el suelo. Hermione aplaudió.

- Muy bien, Frank. ¿Ves cómo podías hacerlo?

Frank se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Todo ha sido gracias a ti. Tienes todo el mérito, Hermione.

Hermione dejó de aplaudir.

- Claro que no. Yo sólo te he ayudado un poco…

El chico apuntó a Hermione. Unos segundos después, sin que murmurara nada, un ramo de flores apareció en los brazos de Hermione, que abrió los ojos como platos. Frank, que también parecía algo sorprendido, bajó la varita.

- Vaya, me ha salido bien…

Hermione se acercó las flores a la nariz y cerró los ojos, absorbiendo su exótico olor. Después abrió los ojos y sonrió.

- ¿Y luego dices que se te dan mal los hechizos? ¡Acabas de hacer un encantamiento no verbal!

- Llevo días practicándolo… Para sorprender a…

Frank se interrumpió y apartó la mirada. Su cara empezó a adoptar el mismo color que el escudo de Gryffindor.

- ¿Para sorprender a quién? – le preguntó Hermione con emoción, al ver que al menos la relación entre Frank y Alice Longbottom iba a ser como realmente había sido.

- Eh… a ti. Y lo he conseguido; te ha sorprendido verme haciendo un encantamiento no verbal.

Hermione volvió a oler el ramo y lo dejó a su lado, sobre una mesa.

- Realmente no me has sorprendido tanto como crees. Estaba segura de que serías capaz de llegar a hacerlo.

Frank parecía muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir Hermione.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pero si yo nunca he sido capaz ni de hacer levitar una pluma… ¿Cómo estabas tan segura?

- Pues… no lo sé… - murmuró Hermione -. Pero estaba segura de ello.

Frank se guardó la varita en el bolsillo interior de la túnica.

- De veras, Hermione, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

- Creo que no he sido la única que lo ha hecho – dijo Hermione, con ganas de saber cómo reaccionaría Frank -. Hace un par de días, Alice también intentó ayudarte, ¿no?

Hermione tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír. Frank había agachado la cabeza mientras sus mejillas adquirían cada vez un color más intenso.

- Bueno… sí. Esto… acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo. Te veo en la cena.

Frank salió del aula más rojo que un tomate, dejando sola a Hermione con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Besos

Laura


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 19:**

- No sé lo que me pasó…

James recogió la ropa que había sobre su cama y la guardó en su baúl sin decir una sola palabra.

- No tendría que haber ido con Eleanore, pero ella me arrastró hasta el aula…

Cerrando el baúl de golpe, James recogió su pijama de debajo de la cama y se lo puso rápidamente.

- No pude resistirme…

Haciendo oídos sordos, James se tumbó sobre su cama y dejó la habitación prácticamente a oscuras con un leve giro de muñeca. Dejó su varita y sus gafas en la mesilla y se tapó con las sábanas.

- Ella estaba tan cerca de mí…

- Buenas noches, Remus – le cortó James.

- Pero, Prongs…

- Buenas noches, Remus – dijo James, pronunciando cada sílaba lenta y tajantemente.

- Me correspondió desde el principio…

James se incorporó de golpe en la cama.

- Escúchame bien, Remus – pronunció James, haciendo que Remus se estremeciera ante su tono -. No sé si empezaste tú o ella, si ella te provocó o si no pudiste resistirte. Sólo sé lo que vi; ¡estabas liándote con la novia de Sirius! ¡Sirius! ¿Le recuerdas, recuerdas a tu mejor amigo? Y no me digas que ella te estaba obligando a que la besaras. Mis ojos vieron que tú lo hacías con mucho gusto y, desde luego, voluntariamente.

Con la cabeza gacha, Remus se sentó sobre su cama, tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Tienes razón – murmuró -. Tienes toda la razón. Ella me provocó, pero yo le seguí el juego, actué por voluntad propia… Soy un imbécil. No me merezco ni que me grites. Podrías ignorarme perfectamente. Me lo merezco, por estúpido, por mal amigo…

James saltó de su cama y llegó hasta la de Remus. El prefecto alzó la mirada, pero con tanta oscuridad no podía ver su expresión.

- Siempre te ha gustado Eleanore, ¿verdad?

Remus volvió a taparse la cara con las manos.

- Por eso has estado tan raro últimamente – continuó James -, y te enfadaste con Sirius por el engaño en el que la tenía.

- Ahora he descubierto que el engaño es mutuo – murmuró Remus.

James se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasó exactamente, Moony?

Remus notó alivio al oír como James le llamaba por su apodo, pero un instante después bufó y se recostó en la cama.

- Que he traicionado a Sirius…

- Si quieres que pueda comprenderte, tienes que darme hechos objetivos – pidió James -. ¿Cómo llegasteis hasta allí?

- Me pidió ayuda para la redacción de Transformaciones.

- ¿Y?

- Por eso me llevó hasta esa aula…

- Ajá, ¿y?

- No sé, Prongs… Estaba tan cerca de mí… Podía oler su aroma a cereza y frutas exóticas… No sé qué me pasó, pero de repente sentí el impulso de besarla y… lo hice. Todo fue tan rápido… y luego llegaste tú…

Remus se detuvo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Prongs… ¿y tú por qué entraste en esa aula precisamente?

Después de unos segundos en silencio, James por fin respondió.

- Eleanore me pidió que me reuniera allí con ella…

Remus se incorporó de golpe, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que pretendía liarse contigo en vez de conmigo?

- No lo creo… Ella sabe lo enamorado que estoy de Lily, creo que Padfoot se lo comentó… Tengo otra hipótesis.

- ¿Cuál es?

James se mordió el labio.

- Al día siguiente, hablé con un par de sus ex-novios. Coincidían en lo mismo… Eleanore preferiría morir antes que no ser el centro de atención.

Remus frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

- Sirius no es que la preste mucha atención, para ser su novia – murmuró James -. La ha dejado plantada muchas veces, con excusas estúpidas. Supongo que quería llamar su atención…

- ¡Y qué mejor modo de llamar la atención que dejarse ver por el mejor amigo de su novio liándose con otro! – concluyó Remus -. Así que todo estaba preparado.

James suspiró.

- Parece ser que sí, Moony.

Remus bufó.

- Y yo caí en la trampa. Aún no me puedo creer que pudiera traicionar de esa manera a… Sirius.

James le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo.

- No creas que apruebo lo que hiciste, pero también me he dado cuenta del tipo de persona que es Eleanore, y no pienso romper nuestra amistad simplemente porque una loca rabiosa se haya cruzado en nuestro camino… no pienso darle ese gusto.

Remus miró a James con agradecimiento.

- Prongs… gracias.

- Nada de gracias. Aquí no ha ocurrido nada, ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero, ¿qué pasa con Sirius? ¿No le vamos a decir nada?

- Ya me ocupo yo… - murmuró James después de unos segundos -. Tú no te preocupes por eso.

* * *

Los siguientes días, Laura estuvo más abstraída de lo normal, como le había dicho Regulus en varias ocasiones. No le hubiera extrañado que Eleanore le hubiera puesto los cuernos a Sirius, pero… ¿con Remus? Desde que ambos habían entrado en el aula, no había apartado la mirada del resquicio de las puertas del armario, esperando que se marcharan cuanto antes para poder salir. Cuando vio como Remus comenzaba el beso, Laura había tenido que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse de que no era una mala pasada de sus ojos. Desde que Eleanore le había pasado la redacción al Gryffindor, a Laura no le había pasado desapercibido su coqueteo, pero jamás habría pensado que Remus cedería, sabiendo que ella era la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos. Le era más comprensible la reacción de James al irse sin decir nada.

Sin embargo, no comprendía por qué James no había ido corriendo a decírselo a Sirius. Esa era la única razón coherente que se le ocurría para explicar que Sirius siguiera con Eleanore, incluso con más frecuencia y ganas que antes. Cada vez que bajaba la escalinata, les veía sentados muy juntos, hablando muy bajo y besándose de vez en cuando; cada vez que entraba en el Gran Comedor llegaba inevitablemente hasta sus oídos la risa inconfundible de Eleanore provocada por algún comentario de Sirius; cada vez que salía a los terrenos para ir a los invernaderos veía a Sirius hacer bromas a otros para hacer reír a su novia. Aunque Laura intentaba por todos los medios centrarse en otras cosas para no verlos, sus ojos parecían no poder apartarse de ellos.

- Te estás dando cuenta, ¿verdad?

Laura apartó los ojos rápidamente hacia Regulus.

- ¿De qué?

- Todos los Black no somos iguales – murmuró Regulus, mirando de reojo a su hermano -. Intentar divertir a su novia haciendo bromas de mal gusto a otros… Vaya ridiculez.

Laura asintió con la cabeza.

- Claro… Es ridículo.

- Cada día que pasa me doy más cuenta de la razón que tenía mi madre…

Laura frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Con respecto a qué?

- El verano pasado, Sirius se escapó de casa. Yo intenté convencer a mi madre de que le diera algo de tiempo, pero ella lo hizo enseguida… Le borró del tapiz familiar. Tenía razón al decir que Sirius siempre va a ser así…

Laura apartó la mirada hacia la cabaña que había al borde del Bosque Prohibido.

- Vas a llegar tarde a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Regulus se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y empezó a bajar por la ladera hacia su clase. Laura siguió hacia los invernaderos.

De pronto, la chica notó como una bola de nieve le golpeaba en la nuca. Se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los grises de Sirius.

- ¿Para cuándo la boda con el más noble y educado de los Black? – dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

Laura decidió no hacerle caso. Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando hacia los invernaderos. Unos segundos después, notó como alguien se ponía a su altura.

- ¿Tenéis ya la fecha concreta para la boda?

Laura no dijo nada, decidida a ignorarle.

- ¿Antes o después del otro gran acontecimiento?

Laura se detuvo secamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Convertirse en mortífago ha sido siempre su meta. Regulus nunca lo habría dudado… aunque si tú no le hubieras dicho que lo hiciera…

Laura frunció el entrecejo y después le señaló violentamente.

- ¡Nos has estado espiando!

- Dejémoslo en que os oí por casualidad…

Laura negó lentamente con la cabeza, con los ojos entornados.

- Es… era mi hermano. He estado muy pendiente de él por lo que pudiera hacer… hasta ese día.

Con los puños apretados, Laura decidió atacar.

- Más vale que emplearas tus métodos de espía con otras personas…

Sirius entornó los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Laura se mordió el labio. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía decírselo o no? No le parecía justo que Sirius no se enterara, pero no estaba segura de querer ser ella quien se lo dijera…

- Pregúntale a… Potter, acerca de tu novia.

Sin decir nada más, Laura se dio la vuelta y aceleró más que nunca el paso para que Sirius no la volviera a alcanzar.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Besos

Laura


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 20:**

- Creo que por ahora lo mejor sería dejar ese asunto en paz.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Peter en voz baja -. Creía que querías recuperar pronto el mapa.

- Y sigo queriendo, Wormtail – murmuró James -. Pero no es el mejor momento…

Peter parpadeó, confundido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo sabrás dentro de poco.

El hueco del retrato se abrió. Sirius se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban sentados James y Peter.

- Ya era hora, Pad… ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó James, sorprendido ante la expresión de Sirius.

- Nada – dijo Sirius rápidamente, sentándose enfrente de James y abriendo uno de sus libros.

James le miró escéptico.

- Es una tontería – murmuró Sirius.

Peter se unió a las miradas escépticas.

- Es algo que me han dicho – confesó Sirius.

- ¿Quién? – preguntaron James y Peter a la vez.

- Swan.

En los ojos de James y Peter surgió la comprensión.

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho, para que te pongas así?

- Estoy bien, como siempre.

James le arrancó de las manos el libro que supuestamente Sirius estaba leyendo… del revés.

- Vale, no sé qué pensar – confesó Sirius, recuperando otra vez el libro -. Swan me ha dicho que te pregunte acerca de mi novia.

James se quedó congelado. Desde lo ocurrido, días atrás, no había parado de pensar en cómo decírselo a su amigo, concretamente la parte que Sirius querría saber; con quién había estado Eleanore. No sabía ni cómo empezar.

- ¿Tienes algo que contarme? – Sirius miraba a James con los ojos entornados.

James suspiró.

- Siento no habértelo dicho antes, Sirius, pero…

- Entonces Swan tenía razón – murmuró Sirius -. ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que contarme?

- Eh… pues… - titubeó James, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos, indicando que no tenía prisa.

- Como te pases un minuto más pensando en cómo decírmelo, voy a empezar a pensar que Eleanore se ha liado con otro.

James miró a Sirius a los ojos, transmitiéndole más de lo que se podía transmitir por palabras. Sirius abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿QUÉ?

Todos los alumnos que estaban en la sala común se giraron hacia ellos. Peter se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué miráis? – exclamó Sirius en cuanto se dio cuenta del efecto de su grito -. ¿Es que tenéis un examen de mi vida?

Enseguida dejaron de mirarles, aunque empezaron algunos cuchicheos.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Sirius.

- Hace unos días – murmuró James.

Sirius apretó los puños.

- Así que por eso ahora está más pegajosa que nunca conmigo…

Soltando el libro sobre la mesa, se levantó y salió de la sala común como un vendaval, ante la mirada atónita del resto de alumnos, incluidos James y Peter.

* * *

- Señorita Swan, si hace el favor…

Laura se puso en pie y recorrió todas las mesas recogiendo las redacciones que el profesor Slughorn les había mandado una semana antes. Como todos los jueves a primera hora, Slytherin y Gryffindor compartían la clase de Pociones. Debido a la tradicional enemistad entre ambas casas, en una mitad de la clase se sentaban los de Slytherin y en la otra mitad los de Gryffindor, a pesar de que Slughorn de vez en cuando trataba de mezclarlos y hacerlos trabajar en equipo.

Laura tuvo cuidado de no mirar a Hermione al acercarse a la zona de Gryffindor, y el suelo pareció cobrar mucho interés para ella cuando llegó a la mesa de los merodeadores. James se había dedicado toda la clase a lanzarle miradas de reojo a Lily y a cuchichear con Peter y Remus. Sin embargo, a Laura no le había pasado desapercibido que Sirius no parecía muy interesado en la conversación de sus amigos; había optado por mirar a Laura fijamente, lo que ponía a la chica bastante nerviosa y confusa.

Fue a la hora de la comida cuando lo comprendió, al oír los cuchicheos de un grupito de Hufflepuff y al ver como Eleanore pasaba por al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor sin dirigirle una sola mirada a Sirius, y él tampoco a ella. Ya había un nuevo tema de cotilleos y rumores: la ruptura de Sirius Black y Eleanore Rossellini. Desde ese momento, a Laura le había costado mucho ocultar su alegría. De hecho, si no hubiera sido porque esa noche era Halloween, sus amigas de Slytherin le hubieran preguntado por el motivo de su súbito cambio de ánimo.

Por la noche, las seis chicas bajaron al Gran Comedor, que había pegado un cambio radical. En vez de las típicas cuatro mesas largas, había repartidas por toda la sala mesas redondas para ocho personas cada una. Al fondo se extendía un escenario que desprendía destellos plateados.

- Te queda muy bien ese vestido.

Laura se giró dando un respingo. Rabastan había llegado hasta ellas con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno, y no porque fuera precisamente amenazante… Los ojos de Rabastan recorrieron a Laura de arriba abajo, deteniéndose más de la cuenta en algunos sitios.

Laura se dio nuevamente la vuelta hacia sus amigas.

- Si no cogemos ya mesa, nos quedaremos sin ver el espectáculo.

- He cogido una mesa muy cerca del escenario – dijo Rabastan.

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento – dijo Laura antes de que sus amigas dijeran algo -, pero estoy segura de que encontraremos una muy buena.

- ¡Genial, Rabastan! – exclamó Rosalie -. Laura, creo que se me ha olvidado comentarte que he invitado a Rabastan a cenar con nosotras.

La alegría de Laura empezó a sacudirse. Las chicas siguieron a Rabastan hasta una mesa solitaria. Prácticamente obligaron a Laura a sentarse al lado de Rabastan, que en toda la velada no dejó de mirarla de arriba abajo. Laura trató de ignorarle fijando su vista en los platos y en el escenario. El profesor Dumbledore había contratado a un par de grupos muy conocidos en el mundo mágico. Al lado del escenario, había una gran plataforma en la que muchos alumnos bailaban. A Laura no le pasó desapercibido como, en una mesa cercana a la suya, Alice Milton, la madre de Neville, invitaba a bailar a Frank Longbottom, quien aceptó rojo como un tomate.

Unas mesas más allá, Remus, Sirius y Peter murmuraban con las cabezas muy juntas. James y Hermione bailaban en la plataforma, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para tomar una bebida. Lily y McLaggen estaban muy cerca de ellos. La prefecta parecía algo incómoda con el brazo de McLaggen alrededor de su cintura.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

Laura se mordió el labio para no bufar.

- No me apetece mucho, gracias…

- ¿Estás segura? ¿No será que preferirías bailar con otra persona? – murmuró Rabastan, sin ocultar del todo un tono de amenaza.

- ¿Con quién iba a querer? – intervino Chrystalle, que no despegaba el oído.

Rabastan miró fijamente a Laura. Una oleada de ira la recorrió.

- Espero que sea conmigo.

Laura giró la cabeza y sonrió.

- Claro.

Sin dirigirle una sola mirada a Rabastan, Laura se levantó y siguió a Regulus hasta la plataforma. Se metieron entre la multitud y avanzaron casi hasta llegar al pie del escenario.

- Gracias – murmuró Laura a Regulus.

- De nada… No sabía que tuvieras tantas ganas de bailar.

- Gracias por librarme de Rabastan…

En ese instante comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta. Regulus cogió a Laura por la cintura y empezaron a bailar con cuidado para no pisarse. Laura notaba una extraña sensación en la nuca, como si alguien no parara de mirarla.

- Rabastan no es un basilisco, ¿verdad? – susurró Regulus.

Laura negó con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

- Menos mal… - murmuró Regulus, aguantándose las ganas de reír.

Después de un rato, Regulus y Laura se apartaron de la plataforma y salieron del Gran Comedor. Atravesaron el vestíbulo y salieron a los jardines. Empezaron a caminar por un camino que se abría entre arbustos con flores aromáticas y árboles frutales hasta llegar a un banco de piedra al lado de una fuente que representaba a un centauro.

- Ya habrás notado que me gusta cumplir todas las tradiciones de mi familia.

Laura asintió con la cabeza.

- Por eso… - murmuró Regulus, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño envoltorio plateado y tendiéndoselo a Laura -. Acepta esto. Todos los Black nos hacemos un pequeño regalo en Halloween.

- ¿Qué es?

- Lo verás cuando lo abras – dijo Regulus, sonriendo y poniéndoselo en una de las manos.

Con mucha curiosidad, Laura abrió el envoltorio y descubrió una hermosa pinza de color marfil con el escudo de los Black grabado.

- Es la pinza que la bisabuela de mi tatarabuela le mandó elaborar a uno de los mejores duendes artesanos. Ha pasado por muchas generaciones de mi familia, y ahora quiero que sea tuya.

Laura negó con la cabeza e intentó devolverle la pinza a Regulus.

- No puedo aceptarla.

- Ya te he dicho que es una tradición de los Black regalar algo en Halloween.

- Has dicho un pequeño regalo – recordó Laura -, no piezas muy valiosas que han pasado por manos de múltiples generaciones.

- Sólo la han recibido las mujeres de mi familia. La estirpe femenina se ha acabado con mi madre. De todas formas, es un "pequeño" regalo. ¿O acaso no cabe en la palma de tu mano?

Regulus le arrebató la pinza y rápidamente se la puso en el pelo.

- Te queda genial. Mira tu reflejo.

Laura miró su reflejo en el agua clara de la fuente, y tuvo que admitir que Regulus tenía razón.

- La verdad es que me queda como anillo al dedo.

Regulus se apartó de ella y se sentó pesadamente en el banco de piedra. Después miró a Laura.

- Mencionando anillos… - murmuró Regulus.

El Slytherin se llevó una mano a un bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó una carta y se la tendió a Laura. Laura la abrió lentamente, temerosa.

_Querido primito:_

_Ya me llegó tu respuesta. Cissy y yo nos alegramos mucho de que hayas escogido el camino correcto. Le dije a tus padres que no te comentaran nada, que te lo quería decir yo: me voy a casar con Rodolphus. La boda será estas navidades, en el castillo de los Lestrange, y no sólo la boda. Los Lestrange están encantados de aceptarte en su hogar. Desean conocerte, y no son los únicos que tienen prisa por tu ceremonia de conversión. Seguramente será en cuanto termines el curso. Si yo fuera tú, me iría buscando ya una esposa. Ya conoces la tradición de los Black._

_Nos veremos pronto_

_Tu prima Bella_

Laura levantó la vista, notando un nudo en el estómago.

- Quería hablar contigo antes de responder a mi prima – continuó Regulus, bajando la mirada -. No quiero buscar a ninguna chica.

- ¿En serio?

- Ya he encontrado a la adecuada – dijo Regulus, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con un nuevo brillo en la mirada.

- Ah, ¿sí? – musitó Laura, notando como le empezaban a temblar las piernas -. ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

- La tengo delante.

Laura pareció de pronto tremendamente interesada en el suelo.

- Admito que al principio pensé que eras una creída, pero me he dado cuenta de que eres todo lo contrario y… que tienes todo lo que yo siempre he buscado en una chica.

- Regulus…

- ¿Sí?

- Yo… no sé… - Laura se llevó la mano al pelo para quitarse la pinza -. Creo que será mejor que…

Regulus la detuvo con un ademán.

- No quiero que me digas nada ahora. Tómate el tiempo que quieras para pensarlo. Independientemente de tu decisión, quédate con la pinza.

Antes de que Laura dijera algo más, Regulus se levantó, se guardó la carta y desapareció por el camino.

* * *

¿Cómo me ha quedado?

Besos

Laura


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 21:**

- Diré yo los grupos. Warrington, Longbottom y Lestrange. Greengrass, Evans y Potter. Milton, Bulstrode y Macnair. Black, Lupin y Swan.

Chrystalle, Rosalie, Isabella, Anastasia y Millicent se levantaron de la mesa que compartían con Laura y fueron con gesto de desagrado hacia las mesas de sus respectivas parejas. Sirius se dejó caer en la silla de Chrystalle, al lado de Laura, y soltó sobre la mesa sus ingredientes. Remus se sentó al lado de Sirius.

- Tenéis una hora para elaborar la Amortentia – dijo Slughorn -. Las instrucciones están en la página 57 de vuestros libros. Ya podéis empezar.

Muchos alumnos abrieron sus libros y, después de echar un vistazo a la lista de ingredientes, fueron al armario común de ingredientes para coger lo que necesitaban. Laura pasó las páginas de su libro lentamente.

Sirius se inclinó despacio sobre Laura.

- ¿Cómo sabías lo de Eleanore?

Ignorando a Sirius, Laura sacó su varita y apuntó a la base del caldero hasta que una chispa hizo aparecer un fuego.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías? – repitió Sirius.

- Es una pena que no estuvieras espiándome cuando me enteré – murmuró Laura.

A Laura no le pasó desapercibido por el rabillo del ojo que a Remus le temblaba un poco el pulso mientras cortaba unas colas de rata.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Ve a por el hígado de armadillo – le dijo Laura a Sirius.

Laura cogió las colas de rata que había estado cortando Remus y, después de comprobar que tenían el tamaño adecuado, las echó lentamente en el caldero, como indicaban las instrucciones.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – repitió Sirius, sin moverse de su sitio.

Laura se giró hacia él.

- Ve a por el hígado de armadillo – le dijo con tono firme.

Golpeando bruscamente su silla, Sirius saltó de su asiento y se puso a la cola de los alumnos que cogían lo que necesitaban.

- Sirius no lo sabe, ¿verdad? – le murmuró Laura a Remus.

Remus levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

- ¿El qué?

- Que fue contigo con quien Eleanore intentó liarse… y que la correspondiste. No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?

Después de unos segundos anonadado, Remus bajó la mirada, sin decir nada.

- Jamás me habría imaginado que podrías hacerle algo así a tu mejor amigo…

Remus volvió a levantar la mirada, con el ceño fruncido.

- Hablas como si me conocieras mucho.

- Pensaba que los Gryffindors no traicionabais a vuestros amigos, y que erais lo suficientemente valientes para dar la cara – dijo Laura rápidamente, volviendo otra vez su atención al caldero.

- Y yo pensaba que los Slytherins erais lo bastante entrometidos para tratar de romper amistades. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a Sirius?

Laura no volvió a mirar a Remus. Sirius regresó con el hígado de armadillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

- Respóndeme, Swan – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Qué más te da? – murmuró Laura, sacando el jugo del hígado con su navaja de plata -. Me enteré y punto.

Sirius no volvió a abrir la boca en toda la clase. Se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y no ayudar en la elaboración de la poción. Unos minutos antes de que finalizara la clase, salió del caldero una débil neblina rosa. Laura se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que debía haber empezado a respirar por la boca. Los olores que aspiró, uno en especial, le hicieron recordar algo no muy lejano.

_Flashback_

_Junio – Ministerio de Magia_

_Una inesperada explosión derribó el techo de la estancia. Laura salió de la sala y corrió por el pasillo, girándose en cada cruce de pasillos con su varita levantada, preparada para luchar. Un sonido de voces que se acercaban llegó hasta ella. Decidida a que no la sorprendieran, se escondió tras una columna al mismo tiempo que una puerta se abría y varios magos entraban corriendo. Laura se asomó un poco a través de la columna y apuntó hacia ellos._

_- ¡Desmaius!_

_Un rayo de luz roja iluminó el pasillo y por poco no rozó a uno de los magos, que apuntaron hacia ella._

_- ¡Laura! – exclamó Tonks._

_- ¡Tonks! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Cómo os habéis enterado?_

_- No hay tiempo para explicaciones – dijo rápido Moody -. ¿Dónde están los demás?_

_- No lo sé… Nos separamos._

_Echaron a correr por el pasillo. Laura intentó seguirles, pero alguien la agarró de un brazo y la detuvo._

_- Tú quédate aquí._

_Laura se giró hacia Sirius._

_- ¡No me voy a quedar aquí quieta mientras vosotros estáis luchando!_

_Laura intentó deshacerse de Sirius, pero el mago la abrazó, impidiéndola avanzar. Un increíble perfume le atestó las fosas nasales._

_- He dicho que te quedes aquí._

_Con todas sus fuerzas, Laura se deshizo del abrazo._

_- Y yo he dicho que no me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada._

_Se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, que parecieron eternos para Laura._

_- Está bien – dijo finalmente el animago._

_Laura se dio la vuelta para seguir a los miembros de la Orden. Todo fue muy rápido. Oyó a Sirius pedirle perdón y notó como algo la derribaba y como sus ojos se cerraban._

_Un rato después…_

_- Tiene pulso. Sólo está desmayada._

_Laura abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe. Ginny y Luna estaban inclinadas sobre ella._

_- ¿Qué te pasó? – le preguntó Ginny._

_Sin responder a su amiga, Laura se puso de pie._

_- ¿Dónde están los demás?_

_Ginny y Luna se miraron._

_- ¿Dónde están? – repitió Laura._

_- Tenemos que irnos a San Mungo – dijo Luna -. Nos lo ha ordenado Dumbledore._

_Laura echó a correr por el pasillo, dejando atrás a sus amigas, sin saber adónde iba exactamente. Atravesó salas, pasillos, más salas, más pasillos, escaleras y más pasillos, hasta que empezó a oír voces. Abrió una puerta y entró en una especie de anfiteatro. Abajo del todo, en torno a un arco con un velo negro, estaban los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, hablando en voz baja._

_- ¡Laura! – exclamó el profesor Lupin -. ¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes que irte con los demás._

_Después de recorrer a todos los miembros con la mirada, Laura notó como su corazón se aceleraba con angustia. Bajó los escalones hasta llegar a Lupin. Volvió a recorrer la sala con la mirada. Ahí estaban todos los miembros de la Orden, todos menos uno…_

_- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Laura, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Tonks, que tenía la mirada, anegada en lágrimas, perdida en el suelo._

_Nadie contestó._

_- ¿Dónde está Sirius? – preguntó Laura, extrañándose de que no estuviera ahí._

_El profesor Lupin le mantuvo la mirada. Laura notó como algo empezaba a romperse en su interior en cuanto una posibilidad cruzó su cerebro._

_- ¿Dónde está? – repitió._

_Sin decir una palabra, el profesor Lupin se acercó más a ella y la agarró por los brazos, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Laura empezó a negar con la cabeza. Lupin empezó a asentir con gesto de tristeza y la abrazó. A través del hombro de Lupin, Laura vio algo en el suelo. Se deshizo de Lupin y fue hacia allí. Se arrodilló y cogió una chaqueta. Con las manos temblorosas, se la acercó al rostro y aspiró su aroma mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro._

_Entonces notó un tacto frío. Abrió los ojos y agarró algo que sobresalía de un bolsillo interior. Sacó una cadena de plata con el escudo de los Black grabado. Se la guardó disimuladamente y volvió a acercarse la chaqueta al rostro. La sola idea que se le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento se le hacía insoportable: esa sería la última vez que aspiraría el perfume de Sirius._

_Fin del flashback_

- ¿No se lo vas a decir a Sirius?

Laura bajó la mirada al volver a la realidad, notando como le picaban los ojos. Al parecer, ya había sonado la campana. Los alumnos estaban recogiendo sus libros y salían de la mazmorra. Sirius debía de haber salido ya. Remus echó un poco de la poción en un frasquito de cristal y lo dejó en la mesa del profesor después de escribir sus nombres en la etiqueta.

- No soy yo quien se lo tiene que decir – murmuró Laura cuando Remus volvió a su lado para recoger su mochila, agarró la suya y salió prácticamente corriendo de la mazmorra con una mano metida en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, rozando con sus dedos una fría cadena…

* * *

- De verdad, no necesito que me lleves nada, Philip. Puedo yo sola.

- Pero, princesa… tiene pinta de pesar mucho. Déjame a mí.

Lily soltó la pila de libros que llevaba entre los brazos sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca y se giró hacia Philip.

- Por enésima vez, puedo yo sola. Y no me llames princesa.

Ignorándola, Philip intentó coger la pila de libros. Sin embargo, antes de que la rozara con los dedos la pila se desmoronó sobre el chico, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Lily, agachándose al lado del chico.

Después de varios segundos mirándose a los ojos, Philip acercó su cabeza a la de Lily y la besó en los labios.

- Ahora sí – respondió el chico, sonriendo ampliamente.

Después de varios segundos totalmente quieta, la sorprendida pelirroja le dio un bofetón, se puso de pie y salió de la biblioteca airadamente, sin darse cuenta de que alguien contemplaba la escena desde detrás de las estanterías con aire triunfal…

* * *

- ¡Por fin!

Remus se estiró en la butaca y recogió la pila de deberes que se había pasado haciendo toda la tarde. Se puso la mochila y subió la escalera que llevaba a su dormitorio, pero se detuvo ante la puerta. Después de la última clase, Sirius se había metido en el dormitorio y no había querido salir. Ni siquiera había querido que ni James ni Remus ni Peter le acompañaran, diciendo que necesitaba estar solo para pensar.

Después de varios segundos de indecisión, Remus giró el pomo de la puerta y entró. Sirius estaba sobre su cama, de espalda a la puerta, y no se movió ni un milímetro. Remus dejó la mochila a los pies de su cama y se acercó lentamente a la cama de Sirius.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Padfoot?

- No lo sé – murmuró Sirius.

Después de un incómodo silencio de varios segundos, Remus fue hacia su cama y se sentó. ¿Qué más podía decirle a su mejor amigo, o al que él siempre había considerado su mejor amigo? Aunque algo le decía que Laura no le iba a decir nada a Sirius, se sentía terriblemente mal. Sabía que tarde o temprano el asunto le reventaría en la cara, que Sirius se acabaría enterando de una forma u otra. La verdad es que Remus tenía que admitir que Laura tenía razón en algo; no era ella ni nadie quien tenía que decírselo a Sirius, sino él mismo.

- Hoy he descubierto la verdad.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Remus, estremeciéndose.

Sirius se incorporó, pero para alivio de Remus, el chico se puso a mirar por la ventana. El licántropo no estaba seguro de ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

- En clase de Pociones.

Remus notó como se tensaba su cuerpo, y le extrañó no haber empezado ya a temblar.

- Al oler la Amortentia.

Remus frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía que ver ahora la Amortentia?

- He descubierto que estoy más enamorado de lo que pensaba de Swan.

Poco faltó para que el suspiro de Remus fuera audible. Sin embargo, el joven licántropo sabía que tendría que contarle la verdad a su amigo… y pronto.

* * *

¿Cómo me quedó?

Besos

Laura


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 22:**

- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir?

Laura miró a Isabella con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- No tengo hambre. Gracias.

"Y aunque tuviera hambre, no creo que mi estómago retuviera la comida mucho tiempo".

Laura llevaba días sin querer salir de la habitación a excepción de acudir a las clases. No había parado de pensar en la proposición de Regulus de pasar a ser una Black.

"Pasar a ser una Black… eso me recuerda…"

_Flashback_

_Navidades anteriores – Grimmauld Place_

_Un sonido sacó a Laura de la cama. Ya eran las dos de la mañana, y aún no había podido pegar ojo. Además, el sonido de pisadas del piso de abajo no la adormecía precisamente. Sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Ginny ni a Hermione, Laura salió del dormitorio y bajó las escaleras con cuidado para que no crujieran. Atravesó el pasillo y llegó hasta la habitación que parecía ser el origen de los ruidos._

_Lentamente, giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. La sala encendió súbitamente sus luces. Era una especie de trastero. Había hileras de estanterías y muebles con las puertas medio abiertas de la cantidad de objetos que guardaban. En un rincón se amontonaban por lo menos veinte cajas de cartón y baúles de madera con un aspecto muy antiguo. Al otro lado de la sala, había un mueble enorme lleno de vitrinas opacas por el polvo que tenían._

_Era la primera vez que entraba en esa habitación. Por algún extraño motivo, era la única habitación que no habían limpiado en verano. De hecho, creía recordar que siempre había estado cerrada a llave y candado._

_Volviendo la mirada hacia la escalera para asegurarse de que no había nadie más despierto, pasó a hurtadillas y cerró la puerta procurando que no chirriara. Empezó a caminar por entre los muebles, curioseando los objetos que estaban a la vista. Al final de uno de los pasillos descubrió un joyero precioso, aunque cubierto por telarañas. Al lado del joyero, había una caja de madera con las iniciales "S. O. B."_

_Comparada con el resto de cosas, no tenía encima ni una sola mota de polvo. Parecía que había sido metida ahí hacía muy poco tiempo. Levantó la tapa y miró en su interior. Estaba llena de fotografías. Cogió unas cuantas y se sentó en un taburete que había al lado._

_Lo primero que había cogido era una fotografía de Sirius y el padre de Harry de adolescentes apoyados contra una moto enorme. Laura sonrió. Si Harry viera esa foto… Pero no la podía ver. Se suponía que ella no había estado ahí, y seguro que la caja que contenía todo eso era de Sirius. Para él debía de ser muy importante esa foto._

_Y no sólo esa foto. Las demás que Laura vio también debían de tener un gran valor para Sirius, fotos en las que salían James y Lily Potter, un Remus Lupin mucho más joven y Harry de bebé._

_- Veo que no soy el único que no puede dormir._

_Laura se sobresaltó y por poco no se le cayeron todas las fotos. Sirius acababa de aparecer a su lado, mirando las fotos con nostalgia._

_- Lo siento… Oí ruidos… la puerta estaba abierta…_

_- Aquí guardo las cosas que tienen valor – Sirius se acercó a la caja._

_Laura miró a su alrededor._

_- Pues sí que hay cosas con valor en esta casa._

_Sirius rió con una nota de tristeza en la voz._

_- Sólo lo que tengo en la caja es valioso. He intentando mil veces deshacerme de toda esta basura, pero mi "querida" y "santa" madre debió haber echado algún hechizo que me lo impide._

_Laura miró a Sirius con disculpa e hizo ademán de volver a meter las fotos en la caja._

_- Lo siento… No pretendía hurgar entre tus cosas…_

_Sirius negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia al asunto. Le quitó las fotos de las manos y se sentó en otro taburete, al lado de Laura._

_- Esta foto me la mandó Lily dos días antes de su muerte – Sirius señaló a una mujer pelirroja que sonreía al niño que tenía entre los brazos y al hombre moreno que estaba a su lado -. Es la foto más reciente que tengo de ellos._

_Suspirando, Sirius se guardó la foto en un bolsillo._

_- Creo que a Harry le gustará tenerla._

_Laura miró la siguiente foto. En los terrenos de Hogwarts, James, con el pelo moreno alborotado, le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a Remus. Sirius estaba al otro lado de James._

_Laura procuró no mirar al personaje que aparecía al otro lado de Sirius, y al parecer Sirius tampoco._

_- Parece que era ayer cuando James, Remus y yo íbamos a Hogwarts._

_- ¿Cuántos años teníais? – preguntó Laura._

_- Estábamos en sexto curso._

_Laura asintió, y entonces se fijó en un detalle. Al fondo de la foto, aparecía una chica. Se veía con claridad que la chica estaba mirando de reojo a la cámara, o a alguno de los fotografiados._

_- ¿Y quién es esa chica? - murmuró Laura._

_Sin hacer ningún comentario, Sirius pasó de fotografía. Una chica estaba de espaldas a la cámara, como ignorando que era observada. Tenía el cabello castaño y trenzado, con una pinza que parecía tener el escudo de los Black. Laura se dio cuenta de que era la misma chica que había aparecido en la foto anterior._

_Sirius intentó pasar la foto, pero Laura le detuvo._

_- ¿Quién es?_

_Sirius no respondió._

_- ¿Quién es ella?_

_- Elizabeth… – murmuró Sirius._

_Laura alzó una ceja._

_- ¿Quién es Elizabeth?_

_- Nadie importante – dijo Sirius, después de unos segundos -. Era prefecta de Gryffindor._

_Laura volvió a fijarse en la foto, y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo._

_- Está aquí – dijo Laura -. Quiero decir, ese vestíbulo es el de Grimmauld Place._

_- Pasó a ser una Black..._

_Sin hacer ningún comentario más, Sirius guardó las fotos en la caja y se levantó._

_- Será mejor que regreses a la cama, Laura. Mañana el señor Weasley por fin sale de San Mungo, y tiene que vernos con fuerzas._

_Fin del flashback_

Laura sacudió la cabeza. Sentía como le latían las sienes. Se levantó como un torbellino y fue hacia su baúl, donde guardaba la pinza que Regulus le había regalado en Halloween. Cuando la encontró, la miró desde todos los ángulos. Su memoria no le había traicionado. Parecía la misma pinza que tenía la chica de la foto, Elizabeth... Pero según Regulus, la pinza había pertenecido a su madre hasta ahora. Entonces, ¿quién era esa chica?

Laura empezó a temblar, pensando en la posibilidad de que esa chica fuera con la que Regulus se había casado antes de morir… la chica con la que Regulus tendría que casarse.

Volvió a meter la pinza en el baúl y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Desde el principio había sabido que cualquier acción suya podría cambiar por completo el futuro, y ahí tenía la prueba. Esa pinza jamás tendría que haber pasado por sus manos, sino por las de la chica que había visto en fotos.

* * *

- Lily, ¿te encuentras bien?

La pelirroja se giró sonriente hacia su amiga.

- Mejor que nunca. ¿Y tú, Mary?

- Preocupada – dijo Mary, con gesto de extrañeza.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Sigues sin tener noticias de tu hermano?

- No. El miércoles pasado me llegó una carta suya en la que me decía que no me preocupara por él, que está bien. Se ha mudado a Nueva Zelanda, ya sabes, últimamente no se encontraba muy seguro aquí con Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estás preocupada? – preguntó Lily, cepillándose su larga y brillante melena pelirroja.

- Por ti.

Lily frunció el ceño y dejó de peinarse durante unos segundos.

- ¿Por mí? ¿Por qué?

- Llevas unos días muy rara. Y no has vuelto a quedar con Philip.

- Ah, claro, creo que se me olvidó contarte que le dejé.

Mary se sentó al lado de Lily.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? Creía que estabas muy contenta con él. Te trataba como a una reina.

- Como a una "princesa" – bufó Lily -. Era agobiante. Me seguía más que mi propia sombra. En el futuro espero estar con alguien con quien me pueda sentir volando en libertad.

- Con James Potter sí que podrías sentirte volando.

Lily prácticamente saltó en su asiento.

- ¡Claro que no! James es un engreído, un egocéntrico, un vago…

Mary detuvo a Lily con las manos.

- Espera un momento. Repite todo lo que acabas de decir.

Lily miró a su amiga con extrañeza.

- Que Potter es un engreído, un egocéntrico…

Mary negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Has dicho lo que yo creo que has dicho? – murmuró Mary.

- ¿Qué he dicho, según tú? – preguntó Lily.

Mary miró a Lily con los ojos entornados.

- Lily, no te estará empezando a gustar un poco Potter, ¿verdad?

- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! Si te acabo de decir que es…

- Acabas de llamarle por su nombre.

Durante unos segundos, ninguna de las dos chicas dijo nada. Mary esperaba la reacción de Lily, y Lily pensaba a toda mecha en lo que Mary acababa de decir. ¿En serio ella le había llamado por su nombre?

- ¿Te gusta o no? – preguntó Mary finalmente, ante el prolongado silencio de Lily.

- No – respondió Lily rápidamente, con un tono que pretendía tomar por loca a Mary.

Mary suspiró.

- Pues es una pena. A mí me parece un buen chico, un poco rebelde (vale, vale, muy rebelde), pero mejor que Philip, que siempre está tan apegado a las normas. Al menos Potter es divertido. Te vendría bien reírte de vez en cuando.

- No le encuentro el gusto a reírme de las bromas que sufren los demás – dijo Lily con tono irónico -, pero gracias por tu sugerencia. La próxima vez buscaré a alguien que me haga reír de cosas que no hagan daño a otros.

- De todas formas – dijo Mary en tono pensativo -, creo que ya se le ha pasado lo que sentía por ti. Lleva bastante tiempo sin hablarte. Y todo se lo tienes que agradecer a Hermione. Pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Estarás contenta, ¿no?

Lily trató de sonreír.

- No lo sabes tú bien.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Besos

Laura


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 23:**

- ¡Vaya, Rabastan, cuánto tiempo!

Rabastan le dirigió una mirada de odio al chico que le había hablado.

- Tampoco es para ponerse así. Encima que te pregunto cómo estás… Haces de un "grano" un castillo de arena.

Rabastan sacó su varita y apuntó al Slytherin.

- ¡Desmaius!

El otro chico se apartó riendo, y el hechizo pasó por su lado casi rozándole y golpeó la pared. Una chica se quedó plantada donde estaba, a sólo varios centímetros de donde había impactado el hechizo de Rabastan.

Furioso por haber errado, Rabastan se guardó la varita y echó a andar a grandes zancadas por el pasillo. Pronto notó como alguien se ponía a su altura.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

- Me pasa que estoy harto de Regulus, Rosalie.

La Slytherin adelantó a Rabastan y se puso en medio de su camino, obligándole a detenerse.

- Yo también estoy harta de él. Cada vez Laura pasa más tiempo con él y menos con nosotras.

Rabastan levantó una ceja.

- Tenía entendido que vosotras le pusisteis en la lista de candidatos para Laura.

- Chrystalle no tenía ninguna razón para no ponerle. Siempre ha actuado como un sangre limpia.

- Entonces no lo entiendo – dijo Rabastan.

Rosalie abrió la puerta de una de las mazmorras y le indicó a Rabastan con la cabeza que pasara. Después de comprobar que Peeves no estaba ahí, Rosalie cerró la puerta con su varita y se acercó a Rabastan.

- Su hermano es un traidor a la sangre – murmuró la chica -. No sé si Regulus es digno de confianza.

- Di mejor que te fastidia que Regulus te rechazara el año pasado – dijo Rabastan, en tono cortante.

Rosalie miró a Rabastan de una forma que helaría la sangre de cualquiera.

- Quieres librarte de él y conseguir a Laura, ¿cierto?

- ¿Cuánto te ha costado llegar a esa conclusión? – dijo Rabastan.

Rosalie sonrió de una forma siniestra.

- En ese caso, yo puedo ayudarte. Confía en mí.

- Creía que Chrystalle adoraba a Regulus.

Rosalie bufó.

- En muchas ocasiones, Chrystalle debería apartar la venda que tiene en los ojos.

Rabastan rió.

- ¿Y tú me pides que confíe en ti? ¿Confiar en alguien capaz de traicionar a su mejor amiga? No lo creo.

- Me basta con que me permitas ayudarte – dijo Rosalie.

- Te lo permito.

* * *

Desde el día de la fiesta de disfraces de Slughorn, James y Hermione eran casi inseparables. Hermione sabía que no tenía que tener tanto contacto con el futuro padre de Harry, pero antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya había influido mucho. Tanto que muchos habían comenzado a murmurar que James y ella tenían algo más que amistad.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que Hermione oyó a unas alumnas de Ravenclaw hablando del tema que se dio cuenta de la seriedad del asunto. Ya sabía lo que algunos pensaban, pero no sabía que se hubiera convertido en uno de tantos rumores que albergaba el castillo. Sabía que podía tener graves efectos, si Lily acababa enterándose… Hermione no estaba preocupada por que James confundiera su amistad con algo más. De hecho, una de las principales tareas que cumplía Hermione a diario era recordarle a James que tenía que dejarle espacio a Lily para que pudiera pensar con claridad, dejarle tiempo para reflexionar. James sabía que Hermione tenía razón, y que debía de dejar tranquila un tiempo a Lily (lo que también podría hacer cambiar de opinión a la pelirroja con respecto a él), pero en muchas ocasiones le costaba llevarlo a cabo. Por eso, el buscador de Gryffindor apreciaba tanto a Hermione.

- ¿No te cansas de leer siempre el mismo libro?

Hermione alzó la cabeza. Con la túnica empapada, James acababa de llegar a su lado. El moreno dejó a un lado su escoba y se acercó a la chimenea para entrar en calor.

- Para nada. La Historia de Hogwarts es muy interesante. Cada vez que lo leo aprendo algo nuevo.

James se dejó caer en una butaca, al lado de la chica.

- Supongo que el domingo dejarás a un lado los libros para ver mi partido.

- ¡Claro! – dijo Hermione, con emoción -. Espero que no llueva, al menos no mucho.

- Puede llover todo lo que quiera que vamos a ganar a Slytherin. Si no ganamos, Sirius me matará – murmuró James, estirándose.

- Yo también – dijo Hermione, volviendo a la lectura de su libro -. Y más gente te matará.

- Sirius tiene más motivos para matarme… si perdemos frente a su hermano.

Hermione cerró el libro de golpe.

- ¿El hermano de Sirius está en el equipo de Slytherin?

- Es el buscador de Slytherin – dijo James -. Por eso, Sirius intentó entrar en el equipo de Gryffindor el año pasado, pero no lo logró.

- ¿Se llevan… mal? – murmuró Hermione, incorporándose en el sofá.

James miró a Hermione.

- Regulus pertenece a Slytherin.

- Pero esa no es razón suficiente para que dos hermanos se lleven mal.

- No se llevan mal porque uno pertenezca a Slytherin y otro a Gryffindor, sino por lo que les ha hecho estar en distintas casas.

- ¿Su hermano tiene los ideales de los sangre limpia? – murmuró Hermione.

James asintió.

- Es un correcto "sangre limpia" dispuesto a seguir las tradiciones de su familia, sean cuales sean. Sirius es todo lo contrario; de hecho, desde el verano pasado vive conmigo. Ya no tiene, y no quiere tener ninguna relación con su familia.

- Tú te vas a enfrentar directamente a Regulus en el partido – observó Hermione.

James asintió, suspirando.

- Ésa es la razón por la que Sirius me matará si me dejo ganar por su hermano.

- Pero esto no viene de ahora – dijo Hermione -. Siempre has tenido el mismo problema, ¿no?

- En parte sí, aunque de momento, afortunadamente, Gryffindor ha ganado todos los partidos contra Slytherin. Tengo que admitir que Regulus es muy buen buscador, pero yo soy mejor que él.

Con su gesto habitual, James se despeinó el pelo.

- Si de momento Gryffindor ha ganado siempre a Slytherin, no veo ningún problema – dijo Hermione.

- El problema es que Slytherin gane por primera vez. Ya te he dicho que este verano Sirius llegó al límite y decidió no querer saber nada más de su familia. Sería el peor momento para una victoria de las serpientes.

* * *

Laura entró en el dormitorio y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Estaba agotada. Apenas había dormido esa noche. Constantemente se dormía y se despertaba con la visión de la misteriosa Elizabeth. Para romper la rutina, había pasado todo el día fuera del dormitorio. Había ido al Gran Comedor y prácticamente había recorrido todo el castillo. Necesitaba saber quién era esa chica, quién estaba destinada a ser la esposa de Regulus. Pero no había visto a ninguna chica que se pareciera mínimamente a ella.

Después de varios minutos, se dio cuenta de que sobre su baúl reposaba un paquete. Lo agarró y leyó la nota que tenía adherida en la parte superior: "Para la chica de mis sueños. Regulus. Postdata: te espero en la biblioteca después de que los pruebes". Laura frunció el ceño. Le parecía muy extraño que Regulus, sin haber obtenido aún respuesta, le mandara algo con una nota así. Se vino más abajo al pensar que a lo mejor le había dado esperanzas al chico al no negarse rotundamente desde el principio.

Abrió el envoltorio con una sensación de pesadez y descubrió unos bombones. En ese preciso instante, la puerta se abrió y Rosalie entró.

- Sé que te lo he dicho varias veces ya, pero me alegro de que nos hicieras caso y salieras por fin. Creo que te ha venido bien…

Rosalie se interrumpió en cuanto vio la caja de bombones. Antes de que Laura pudiera decir nada, la Slytherin agarró la nota y la leyó.

- Así que Regulus… Puede que al principio no tuvieras un gusto muy refinado, pero parece que has perfeccionado. ¡Venga, prueba los bombones y márchate a la biblioteca!

- Mejor voy ya - empezó Laura, pero Rosalie se sentó a su lado y prácticamente la obligó a comerse varios bombones.

- Si a mí me mandaran unos bombones, lo primero que haría sería comérmelos, y más si te lo dice directamente la nota.

Laura aceptó a tomar varios bombones.

- Al menos coge tú alguno.

- ¡No! – dijo Rosalie -. Podrían estar encantados para que sólo tú los pudieras comer. Es algo típico de los alumnos de Hogwarts asegurarse de que el regalo acaba en manos de su destinatario. Bueno, creo que ya puedes ir. Buena suerte en tu cita.

Laura se levantó y salió del dormitorio con pies de plomo. Bajó las escaleras, atravesó la sala común y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca. Notaba un extraño ardor en su estómago, un ardor que con cada paso que daba se iba extendiendo por el resto de su cuerpo.

De pronto, Laura notó como alguien le agarraba por la cintura y le tapaba la boca. Laura intentó resistirse, pero no pudo.

* * *

¿Cómo me quedó?

Besos

Laura


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 24:**

- ¿Cómo que no llegó? Espero que sea broma.

- ¿Tengo cara de estar de broma? – gruñó Rabastan, dando un golpe contra la pared -. ¿Estás segura de que comió la cantidad suficiente?

- ¡Claro que sí! – susurró Rosalie -. Yo estaba con ella. Y no he vuelto a verla desde entonces, y las chicas tampoco. A no ser que alguien la viera en mal estado y la mandara a la enfermería…

- Ya he ido a la enfermería, y no está.

En ese instante, los dos Slytherin oyeron pasos que se acercaban por un pasillo. Poco después, Sirius llegó al pasillo en el que se encontraban Rabastan y Rosalie.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, traidor? – dijo Rabastan, sujetando su varita con la mano.

- No es asunto tuyo – dijo Sirius, sin inmutarse.

El Gryffindor pasó al lado de Rabastan y Rosalie, y se perdió por las escaleras que subían hasta el vestíbulo. Rosalie se giró hacia Rabastan, extrañada de que el Slytherin no le hubiera atacado.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Rabastan se había quedado muy quieto, mirando hacia el pasillo por el que había venido Sirius.

- ¿No te parece raro que ese traidor a la sangre vague por aquí tan temprano? – murmuró Rabastan.

- Ya, ¿y qué?

Rabastan miró a Rosalie, considerando si debía mencionarle a la rubia lo que él pensaba que había entre Sirius y Laura. Finalmente, se decidió.

- Nada. Sólo me ha parecido extraño.

- Bueno, dejemos las tonterías a un lado. ¿Qué hacemos con Laura? ¿La buscamos o…?

- La buscaré yo – dijo Rabastan -. No necesito tu ayuda.

- El castillo es enorme y…

- He dicho que no necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

- ¡Buena pirueta, Claire! Y buen tiro, Dillon. Ningún guardián habría podido detenerlo… a excepción de nuestra fabulosa guardiana.

El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, montado en escobas, volaba por el campo practicando tácticas y movimientos para el partido del día siguiente. Sarah Wood, la guardiana, llevaba el quidditch en la sangre; desde su abuelo hasta ella toda su familia había pertenecido al equipo de quidditch. Con muchas de sus acciones muchos pensaban que quizá tenía un sensor que le indicaba dónde iba a parar justamente la quaffle. Los cazadores (Dillon Newton, Mark Midgeon y Claire Stimpson) no se quedaban atrás. A pesar de que sus escobas estaban bastante pasadas de moda, eran capaces de estar a la altura de otras escobas como la Meteoro 800 y la Relámpago 3000. Seth Brown y Tim Soul, los golpeadores, eran la pareja perfecta. Tenían una gran sincronización, lo que les permitía atacar con las bludgers de forma conjunta a los del equipo opuesto. James era, además del excelente buscador, el capitán del equipo. Sobrevolaba el campo mirando con atención los movimientos de sus compañeros, felicitándoles y aconsejándoles.

Esa mañana, James estaba mucho más que satisfecho, al igual que el resto de jugadores y los pocos Gryffindors que habían podido ir a ver el entrenamiento. Podían decir que tenían el mejor equipo desde hacía mucho. No había sido fácil coordinar sus jugadas, pero por fin lo habían conseguido.

- ¿Por qué no volvemos ya al castillo? – propuso Mark, agotado, pero contento -. Tenemos que descansar para aplastar mañana a las serpientes.

- Bajad si queréis. Yo atraparé mi última snitch por hoy. Si me hacéis el favor de soltarla…

Todos los jugadores excepto James bajaron al césped. Sarah soltó la snitch, que durante un segundo se acercó a la cara de James para después desaparecer. James empezó a recorrer el campo con los ojos muy abiertos, atento a cualquier destello dorado. Abajo oía a los jugadores hablando animadamente con los que habían ido a verlos, que habían saltado al césped.

Apenas un par de minutos después, James distinguió un resplandor dorado al lado de uno de los altos aros. Se lanzó a por la snitch a toda la velocidad que le permitía su escoba. Pero unas milésimas de segundo antes de atraparla, la pelota dorada descendió. James hizo descender su escoba con sólo una mano.

- ¡Cuidado!

James levantó la vista un momento e intentó frenar, pero era demasiado tarde. Con la emoción de coger la snitch, no había visto a la chica que acababa de saltar al césped. Notó como su escoba vibraba con el choque. Asustado, descendió unos centímetros más para tocar el suelo y dejó la escoba en el césped. Se acercó corriendo a la chica contra la que había chocado y se agachó a su lado. Su preocupación se transformó en el más puro horror al descubrir de quién se trataba.

El resto de los jugadores llegaron a su lado, además de Remus, Peter y otros cuantos Gryffindors, que se quedaron inmóviles observando el cuerpo inerte de Hermione. La chica estaba tirada en el césped, inconsciente. Su melena castaña y enmarañada le cubría la cara, y su brazo derecho estaba en una posición antinatural.

- ¡Rápido! Hay que llevarla a la enfermería – dijo Remus.

Tratando de serenarse, James cogió con cuidado a Hermione en brazos y fue con ella hacia el castillo, seguido por los demás. Por el rabillo del ojo, el moreno vio como Remus recogía su escoba.

* * *

Cuando Laura abrió los ojos, se sintió como en un torbellino. Todo giraba a su alrededor. Se agarró fuertemente al sofá en el que estaba tumbada. Sentía un extraño zumbido en los oídos. Miró a su alrededor, intentando averiguar dónde estaba, pero era una misión imposible; todo se movía rápidamente.

Tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta de que no eran sus ojos ni ella, sino la sala. Miles de objetos zumbaban por el aire; una vieja armónica pasó por su lado haciendo sonar su melodía y empezó a girar en círculos acercándose al techo de cristaleras; una pluma enorme de águila escribía letras al azar en el aire, se detenía un instante junto a un tintero que parecía estar bailando y seguía escribiendo; una bola de cristal levitaba y caía en picado para después volver a ascender en una espiral.

Laura frunció el ceño. Nunca había visto esa sala, y no recordaba como había llegado a ella. Trató de recordarlo, pero era inútil. Se levantó con cuidado para que ningún objeto la golpeara, pero parecía que los mismos objetos la evitaban dando un ligero rodeo. Un espejo con el marco plateado la esquivó y durante unos segundos permaneció flotando a su lado, mostrándole a Laura su reflejo. Entonces la chica contuvo un grito y se llevó la mano al cuello, donde acababa de descubrir una marca roja. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, forzándose a recordar. Sí, recordaba haber quedado con Regulus en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, no recordaba haber llegado allí, pero tampoco recordaba haber ido a otro lado. Si estaba segura de algo era de que debía de haber tomado algo… o había estado bajo el efecto de algún hechizo… y Regulus jamás la habría tocado en ese estado… ¿o sí?

Notó como algo le pasaba rozando una mejilla y abrió los ojos con pesar. Miró su reloj, atravesó la estancia y abrió la puerta. Pronto llegaron a sus oídos unos pasos apresurados por un pasillo. No sabiendo con certeza si le estaba permitido estar allí, salió al pasillo y cerró rápidamente. No había dado aún tres pasos cuando Rabastan apareció por la esquina. El Slytherin se detuvo junto a ella.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Sin hacerle caso, Laura pasó por su lado y giró la esquina. Pronto Rabastan la alcanzó.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – repitió.

- Eso no te incumbe – murmuró Laura.

- Me incumbe más de lo que crees – dijo Rabastan, sin poder ocultar un deje de ira en su voz -. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche? ¿Ha sido… movidita?

- No sé a qué te refieres – Laura empezó a subir por las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo sin siquiera mirarle.

- Te lo has pasado bien, ¿verdad? Con ese imbécil…

- No sé de quién me hablas – dijo Laura con sinceridad.

- Black – susurró Rabastan.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Le he visto merodeando por aquí esta mañana…

Laura se detuvo bruscamente y miró a Rabastan con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía ser, no podía estar diciendo la verdad…

- He dado en el clavo, entonces – dijo Rabastan, al ver su expresión.

Durante unos segundos, Laura permaneció completamente quieta. Sus neuronas se movían tan deprisa que le pareció extraño que Rabastan no oyera su rápido zumbido.

- No le tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie de lo hago y lo que dejo de hacer – reaccionó finalmente Laura -, y menos a ti.

Sin darle oportunidad para que dijera algo más, Laura siguió subiendo la escalera, sintiendo como de un momento a otro las lágrimas se desbordarían por sus mejillas.

* * *

- Por última vez, váyanse. No pueden entrar.

El equipo de Gryffindor se encontraba formando un corro delante de la puerta de la enfermería, discutiendo con la señora Pomfrey, que no los dejaba pasar ni les había comunicado aún como estaba Hermione.

- Señora Pomfrey, por favor…

- Ya le he dicho que no, señor Potter – dijo la señora Pomfrey, que hacía rato que había perdido la paciencia -. La paciente necesita descansar.

- Pero, ¿sigue inconsciente? – preguntó Alice, que en cuanto se había enterado de lo que le había ocurrido a la chica, había acudido corriendo.

- El choque fue brutal – murmuró Dillon.

- Será mejor que os vayáis – repitió la señora Pomfrey -. No podéis hacer nada por ella.

- Haced caso a la señora Pomfrey.

Todos se giraron. El profesor Dumbledore acababa de llegar. James sintió como empezaba a temblar. ¿Tan grave estaba Hermione como para que el profesor Dumbledore fuera a verla?

- Profesor Dumbledore, queremos saber como está… - empezó Remus.

- Ya recibirá un informe completo, si es lo que desea, señor Lupin – dijo la profesora Pomfrey -. Ahora vuelvan a la torre de Gryffindor.

Muchos fueron a protestar, pero el profesor Dumbledore habló antes.

- Hay que comprender, Poppy, que quieran saber como se encuentra su amiga…

Los Gryffindors se miraron con esperanza…

- No obstante, ellos también tienen que comprender lo delicado de la situación y que, lejos de mejorar a la señorita Becket con su preocupación, contribuyen a que Poppy no pueda atenderla tanto como requieren las circunstancias.

En completo silencio y apenados, todos se fueron… excepto James.

- Debería descansar, señor Potter – murmuró Dumbledore -. Le recuerdo que mañana tienen un partido, si no recuerdo mal, contra Slytherin.

- ¿Tan grave está que ni siquiera nos puede decir algo? – murmuró James, abatido.

- Usted mismo ya ha dicho algo – dijo Dumbledore, entrando en la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey le siguió y cerró la puerta. Con pies de plomo y la cabeza gacha, James fue hacia la torre de Gryffindor, sintiéndose más culpable a cada paso que daba. Parecía muy lejano el instante en el que Hermione había estado haciendo la tarde anterior los deberes en la biblioteca. Al principio, se había resistido a asistir al entrenamiento porque, según decía, tenía mucho que hacer. Pero al final James había logrado convencerla.

- ¿Contraseña?

James alzó la vista. Sin darse cuenta, había llegado ya al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- "Trol peludo".

El retrato se apartó a un lado, dejando en la pared un hueco por el que James se metió. En un rincón distinguió al resto del equipo de Gryffindor, murmurando con las cabezas muy juntas, seguramente haciendo teorías del estado de Hermione.

Sin ganas de hablar con nadie, subió a su dormitorio.

- Prongs, por fin…

Sirius se había levantado como un rayo de la cama, pero se quedó quieto al ver la expresión sombría de su amigo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

James se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama y se tapó la cara con las manos. Hablando bajo para que no se le quebrara la voz, le contó lo sucedido a Sirius.

- No te sentirás culpable, ¿verdad? – murmuró Sirius, y continuó al no obtener respuesta de James -. Ha sido un accidente.

- Un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida.

Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo.

- Se pondrá bien. Ya lo verás. La señora Pomfrey ha curado cosas peores.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No sabes cómo está Hermione… La señora Pomfrey no nos ha querido decir nada, y tampoco nos ha dejado pasar. Necesito… verla.

- Pues ve a la enfermería.

- ¡Vengo de allí! Acabo de contártelo.

Sirius se levantó. James vio como abría su baúl, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Tras unos segundos, el chico regresó al lado de James, tendiéndole una capa.

- ¿Desde cuándo haces caso a los profesores?

¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo no había caído antes? Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, la capa invisible le había dado la oportunidad de explorar Hogwarts oculto de los profesores… y ahora le daba la oportunidad de visitar a Hermione en secreto.

Agarró la capa y la estiró.

- Pero, ¿estás seguro de que quieres verla… en su estado?

James asintió. Sabía que podría no ser agradable, pero si la señora Pomfrey no le decía cómo estaba, tendría que enterarse por sí mismo.

- Iré por la noche, cuando la señora Pomfrey se vaya a dormir.

- Corrección – dijo Sirius -. "Iremos" por la noche, cuando la señora Pomfrey se vaya a dormir.

* * *

¿Cómo me quedó?

Besos

Laura


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 25:**

- ¡¿Qué?

La señora Pince miró de mala manera a Lily y le indicó que hablara más bajo. La pelirroja cerró de golpe el libro que tenía delante.

- Pero, ¿qué le ha pasado? ¿Cómo está?

- Potter chocó contra ella cuando estaba volando en escoba – susurró Mary.

- Yo no lo vi – murmuró Alice -, pero dicen que fue brutal. Al parecer, la señora Pomfrey no ha querido decir cómo se encuentra.

- Eso no es buena señal – murmuró Mary.

- ¿Qué hacía Hermione allí? – preguntó Lily en voz baja, con el ceño fruncido -. Creía que no le gustaba el quidditch.

- No quería ir – explicó Ginny, que acababa de llegar a la biblioteca con Luna y se habían unido a ellas al oír de qué estaban hablando -, de hecho iba a ayudarnos a Luna y a mí… con un trabajo. Pero llegó James y le convenció de que fuera a verle.

- No creo que le costara mucho – murmuró Mary -. Últimamente parecen inseparables.

Lily bajó la vista a su redacción.

- Sí, son muy buenos amigos – comentó Ginny, mirando disimuladamente a Lily. A la Hufflepuff no le había pasado desapercibido el gesto de Lily ante lo que había dicho Mary.

- Más que amigos, diría yo – dijo Mary, apartando a un lado sus pergaminos.

Sabiendo que Mary estaba a punto de comenzar un debate acerca de la relación existente entre James y Hermione, Lily se levantó de la mesa.

- ¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó Mary, con extrañeza.

- Acabo de recordar… - murmuró Lily -. Luego os veo.

* * *

Durante la cena, Sirius y Remus estuvieron llenando constantemente el plato de James con sus manjares favoritos. James se lo agradecía, pero no tenía muchas ganas de comer. Sentía como si su estómago estuviera repleto de serpientes vivas.

Los merodeadores fueron de los últimos en salir del Gran Comedor. Mientras los alumnos se dirigían hacia sus respectivas salas comunes para terminar los deberes, los cuatro se ocultaron un instante en un escobero para cubrirse con la capa invisible. Después de asegurarse de que no les sobresalía ningún pie, bajaron por las escaleras que llevaban a la enfermería. Andaban despacio y apretujados, aguzando el oído.

Al girar una esquina, vieron como la gata del señor Filch recorría el pasillo hacia ellos. Sin embargo, no había ninguna señal que indicara que la gata los había visto. Sirius sacó su varita y apuntó hacia ella, pero James le detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

- He perdido una oportunidad estupenda de hechizar a esa gata… - murmuró Sirius, desanimado, cuando dejaron atrás el pasillo.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, James abrió la puerta con cuidado y Remus la cerró silenciosamente en cuanto hubieron entrado los cuatro. Oían los pasos de la señora Pomfrey tras unas cortinas que James supuso que ocultaban a Hermione. Iban a acercarse cuando oyeron pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Tuvieron el tiempo justo de apartarse a un rincón. La puerta se abrió y la profesora McGonagall entró con semblante preocupado.

La señora Pomfrey salió de entre las cortinas.

- Supongo que vienes a ver a la señorita Becket, Minerva.

- Sí, Poppy – dijo la profesora McGonagall, acercándose a la cama de la Gryffindor.

Las dos se ocultaron tras las cortinas. James oyó como la profesora McGonagall exclamaba de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué diablos…?

- Es peor verla así que lo que realmente tiene. La mayoría de las vendas sólo tapan algunos rasguños.

- Pero está inconsciente.

- Fue un gran golpe. El señor Potter tiene una escoba muy veloz – explicó la señora Pomfrey -. Aún así, la señorita Becket ha tenido mucha suerte. Podría haber salido peor parada. Sólo se ha roto un par de huesos. Los tobillos ya han sanado, y mañana ya tendrá bien el brazo y la rodilla, pero las costillas tardarán más. Esas fracturas son las más lentas en curarse por completo.

- ¿No tiene dañado ningún órgano interno?

- Por suerte, la peor parte se la llevaron las costillas, pero en un par de semanas estará recuperada.

- Espero que así sea – murmuró la profesora McGonagall.

La señora Pomfrey acompañó a la profesora McGonagall hasta la puerta de la enfermería y después regresó al lado de Hermione. Tras asegurarse una vez más de que todo estaba sanando como debía, se metió en su despacho.

En cuanto estuvieron seguros de que la señora Pomfrey ya se había acostado, los merodeadores se quitaron la capa invisible y se acercaron a la cama de Hermione. Tuvieron que reprimir una exclamación. La verdad es que la chica no tenía muy buena pinta; estaba muy pálida, y tenía prácticamente todo el cuerpo lleno de vendajes. Si James no hubiera oído que la mayoría de las vendas ocultaban sólo rasguños, le habría dado un ataque.

James se sentó al lado de la chica. Le había costado bastante convencerla para que fuera a ver su entrenamiento, y no podía evitar sentirse mal.

- Se va a recuperar – murmuró Remus, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a James.

James asintió.

- Lo sé.

Sirius se acercó a la cabecera de la cama, observando a Hermione.

- No me había dado cuenta…

- ¿De qué? – susurraron James, Remus y Peter a la vez.

- Hermione no está nada mal…

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

- Si algún día decides desistir con Evans, podrías intentarlo con Hermione – sugirió Sirius.

- Claro que no – dijo James, con el ceño fruncido -. Sólo somos amigos. Y nunca voy a desistir con Lily.

Después de varios minutos, James se dio cuenta de que era inútil seguir allí. Ya habían visto cómo se encontraba Hermione, y habían oído el diagnóstico de la enfermera. Volvieron a cubrirse con la capa y salieron silenciosamente de la enfermería.

* * *

El domingo todos los alumnos estaban ansiosos por ver el primer partido de la temporada, que enfrentaba a Gryffindor y Slytherin. Los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff desearon suerte a los de Gryffindor. Parecían convencidos de que los leones ganarían a las serpientes, y sus mesas fueron las más bulliciosas.

Sin embargo, los estudiantes de Gryffindor no estaban tan animados. Lejos del barullo que solían armar antes de los partidos, estaban silenciosos y concentrados en su desayuno. No habían olvidado lo que le había ocurrido a Hermione el día anterior, y el hecho de que la señora Pomfrey tampoco les hubiera dejado visitar a Hermione por la mañana no mejoraba las cosas. Pero, sin duda, el más silencioso de todos era James. Sirius, Remus y Peter trataban de animarle.

- Sí, es cierto – decía Remus -. Hermione está mal, pero ya oíste a la señora Pomfrey; en unas semanas estará bien.

En cuanto se terminó el desayuno, James se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor después de despedirse de sus amigos. A medida que atravesaba la estancia, otros Gryffindors le deseaban buena suerte. En el vestíbulo se encontró con Dillon y Mark. Ambos le preguntaron si sabía algo de Hermione, y él les explicó en voz baja cómo estaba la chica (omitiendo cómo se había enterado él) mientras caminaban por el césped hacia el campo de quidditch.

Los demás jugadores ya estaban en los vestuarios. Seth y Tim hacían chocar sus bates suavemente, como si éstos fueran espadas. Sarah reprobaba su comportamiento con un gesto que venía a decir "chicos tenían que ser…".

- Escuchadme – dijo James, mientras se ponía su túnica roja -. Tenemos que ganar este partido. Sólo tenéis que hacerlo igual de bien que siempre, y ya habremos aplastado a Slytherin.

- Si no nos aplasta antes Walter Flint – murmuró Mark, enojado. Ninguno de ellos había podido olvidar todavía el último partido de quidditch del año anterior, en el que Flint, capitán del equipo de Slytherin, había lesionado a la mitad del equipo de Hufflepuff en tan sólo unos minutos.

- Parece un trol – dijo Seth -. Enorme, apestoso y con bate.

- Vosotros sois mejores que él – se dirigió James a los golpeadores de su equipo.

- Eso es indudable – afirmó Tim.

Oyeron como alguien llamaba a la puerta. La señora Broom, profesora de vuelo y árbitro, les dijo que había llegado la hora de que salieran al campo. En cuanto pusieron los pies en el césped, se elevó el griterío. Los colores rojo y dorado predominaban en las gradas. Muchas chicas habían extendido pancartas con el nombre de los jugadores de Gryffindor, sobre todo el de James. En uno de los extremos del campo, el verde alternaba con el plateado. Algunos Slytherins mostraban insignias relucientes que no sólo apoyaban a su equipo, sino también insultaban a gritos a los jugadores de Gryffindor.

La señora Broom se había detenido en el centro del campo, al lado del baúl en el que se guardaban las pelotas. Detrás distinguieron a los jugadores de Slytherin; no había ninguna chica, y todos eran bastante corpulentos. Pero ninguno tanto como Walter Flint, capitán y golpeador, que agitaba el bate en el aire sonriendo con aire estúpido hacia los Slytherins de las gradas.

James se montó en su escoba y alzó el vuelo con la vista puesta en la señora Broom, esperando la señal de inicio del partido. Cada jugador voló hasta cubrir su posición. Regulus permaneció enfrente de James, dirigiéndole una mirada retadora que el joven Gryffindor le devolvió.

- Cuando cuente tres. Uno… dos… ¡tres! – dijo la señora Broom.

El silbato sonó al mismo tiempo que la quaffle salía disparada del baúl, y el partido comenzó.

* * *

Laura corría como nunca por el pasillo. Era el momento perfecto; todo el mundo estaba afuera viendo el partido de quidditch. Eso le dejaba libertad para subir hasta la biblioteca y seguir buscando el viejo libro de leyendas. Mientras subía corriendo unas escaleras del tercer piso, le echó una mirada a su reloj de muñeca. Las once… El partido acababa de comenzar, así que aún tenía bastante tiempo.

Atravesó varios pasillos, y no pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo cuando, poco antes de llegar al pasillo de la biblioteca, tuvo que retroceder para no encontrarse con Peeves. El desvío le haría llegar más tarde, pero un posible encuentro con el poltergeist podía hacerla tardar aún más.

Subió unas escaleras ocultas tras un tapiz y, agarrándose un costado en el que empezaba a sentir flato, abrió una puerta y salió a otro pasillo. Antes de que diera un paso más, oyó unas voces que susurraban dentro de una de las aulas. Era sumamente raro… ¿Quién estaría ahora en el castillo cuando afuera había un partido de quidditch?

De pronto, las voces se apagaron y unos pasos fueron hacia la puerta. Laura retrocedió y se ocultó tras una columna a tiempo. Dos figuras conocidas salieron del aula susurrando entre sí. Al ver que estaban de espaldas a ella, Laura se asomó un poco. Rabastan y Rosalie estaban parados en medio del pasillo, con las cabezas muy juntas. Entonces desapareció entre ellos la poca distancia que había y sus labios se sumieron en una profunda batalla. Los brazos de Rosalie apretaban a Rabastan contra ella.

Tan rápido como había comenzado, Rosalie se separó de Rabastan y echó a andar hasta torcer la esquina sin echar una mirada atrás. Rabastan se quedó quieto unos segundos, y después, para la sorpresa de Laura, sonrió.

- No es de buena educación espiar a los demás.

Era inútil ocultarse. Laura salió de detrás de la columna. Rabastan sonrió más. A Laura le dio la impresión de que se estaba burlando de ella.

- ¿Celosa?

- Si hubieras sido otra persona, tal vez – murmuró Laura, aunque después se arrepintió. No creía que fuera el mejor momento para sacar el tema de Sirius. Ni siquiera tenía por qué dirigirle la palabra.

- Mejor – dijo Rabastan, sonriendo de una forma que a la chica no le gustó para nada -. No me gusta mezclar los sentimientos con los intereses.

- Afortunadamente, no vas a mezclar nada conmigo – dijo Laura, dándole la espalda a Rabastan y continuando su camino.

- Eso ya lo veremos… - le oyó murmurar a Rabastan.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Un beso

Laura


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 26:**

El partido no podía ir peor. A pesar de todas las advertencias de la señora Broom, Walter Flint, el violento capitán de Slytherin, no había dejado de cometer faltas durante todo el partido, pero ninguna tan grave como la que sufrió Claire. Flint la había golpeado con su bate haciendo que la chica quedara tan confusa que se cayó de la escoba. La señora Broom la frenó con un hechizo antes de que llegara al suelo, pero aún así Claire no estaba apta para continuar, con un brazo roto.

Aunque de los cuatro penaltis que pitó la señora Broom a favor de Gryffindor dos se convirtieron en gol, el marcador de Slytherin también iba avanzando, hasta que las serpientes alcanzaron a los leones. James estaba cada vez más desesperado, girando la cabeza sin parar. No podían perder ante las serpientes…

- ¡Buena bludger de Seth Brown! – sonaba la voz amplificada de Suzanne Bowles, una Hufflepuff de quinto curso -. Midgeon recupera la quaffle. Se la pasa a Stimpson, va a tirar… ¡Por poco!

James dio la vuelta con su escoba para buscar por el otro lado del campo. Regulus estaba muy cerca de él. El buscador de Slytherin le miró.

- Rendíos. Slytherin va a ganar este partido. Si seguís así, todos acabaréis en la enfermería.

- Tú sí que vas a acabar en la enfermería… - murmuró James.

A pesar del bullicio de las gradas, Regulus le oyó y sonrió de lado.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Lo mismo que le hiciste a esa tal Becket?

Rabioso, James se acercó a Regulus a toda velocidad con su escoba. Regulus le esquivó en el último momento y salió volando por encima de él. Dos segundos después, se elevó el griterío de los Slytherins de las gradas. James no pudo horrorizarse más al girar la cabeza y ver a Regulus con el puño en alto, agarrando la snitch. Le entraron ganas de darse contra la pared. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto para caer en la trampa? Por la posición en la que se encontraba Regulus y la mirada que le dirigió, James se dio cuenta de que el Slytherin había visto la snitch antes de abalanzarse sobre ella, que su comentario sobre Hermione había sido una trampa para que James le dejara libre el camino.

La señora Broom pitó el final del partido y los jugadores de Gryffindor se acercaron a James en el aire mientras los de Slytherin les abucheaban. Sin decir nada ni mirar a nadie, James descendió hasta tocar el suelo y fue hacia los vestuarios sin levantar la mirada del césped. Le dio una patada a su taquilla y se quitó la túnica de Gryffindor bruscamente.

Detrás de él, entró el resto del equipo de Gryffindor, cabizbajo, pero ninguno tanto como James. Dillon se puso un algodón en uno de los orificios de la nariz, que no le dejaba de sangrar. Sarah se vistió rápido y salió de los vestuarios antes que nadie para ir a ver como se encontraba Claire.

* * *

- Regulus ha estado magnífico – dijo Chrystalle, sonriendo a más no poder mientras abandonaban el estadio.

- Y Flint también – dijo Millicent -. No deberían dejar arbitrar a esa señora Broom. Sin ella, Slytherin habría ganado aún por más diferencia. Ya se sabe de qué lado está…

- Ni siquiera deberían dejarla entrar en Hogwarts – dijo Rosalie, con tono de superioridad -. ¿Qué se puede esperar de una sangre sucia? No le llega ni a la planta de los pies al elfo doméstico de mi familia.

Chrystalle, Rosalie, Millicent, Isabella, Anastasia y Laura regresaban al castillo. Laura no había tenido más remedio que dejar la biblioteca y bajar al partido cuando la señora Pince, que jamás salía de la biblioteca, empezó a hacerla preguntas con el ceño fruncido.

De pronto, Laura se quedó plantada en el césped al oír la conversación de unas chicas de su mismo curso de Gryffindor; Mary y Alice.

- Es una pena… Potter ha jugado estupendamente… Por lo que les he oído decir a unos Slytherins, Black le dijo a Potter algo acerca de lo que le pasó a Hermione – decía Alice.

- Tendría que estar prohibido – murmuró Mary -. Eso es un ataque psicológico. Todos saben que James se siente culpable…

- ¿Por qué te paras? – le preguntó Chrystalle a Laura, cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica se había quedado rezagada.

- Me he dejado algo en las gradas – dijo Laura después de unos segundos -. Luego os alcanzo.

Laura retrocedió hacia el campo de quidditch mirando de vez en cuando por encima de su hombro. Cuando las chicas ya habían subido las escaleras de la entrada, volvió otra vez sobre sus pasos. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Hermione? ¿De qué se sentía James culpable?

Estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras de la entrada cuando le adelantaron un grupo de Slytherins.

- Flint puede ser muy buen jugador, pero como capitán… Mira que poner a Regulus de buscador… Simplemente ha tenido suerte.

- Regulus es muy buen buscador – saltó Laura al reconocer la voz del chico.

Los Slytherins se giraron hacia ella con sorpresa. En efecto, Rabastan estaba en el grupo.

- En los cuatro años que lleva en el equipo, Slytherin sólo ha ganado a Gryffindor en esta ocasión – dijo Rabastan, alzando una ceja.

- Si te hubieran cogido a ti como buscador, ni siquiera ganaríamos a Hufflepuff – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos se giraron. El equipo de Slytherin acababa de llegar hasta ellos, con Regulus a la cabeza.

- Sabes perfectamente que soy mejor que tú – dijo Rabastan, enfadado.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños – murmuró Regulus.

Todos se quedaron quietos, mirando alternativamente a Rabastan y a Regulus. Si se hubiera tratado de un concurso de la mirada más amenazadora y fría, Laura no estaba segura de quién lo habría ganado.

- Lo comprobaremos mañana – dijo Rabastan -. A medianoche, en el Bosque Prohibido. Claro… a no ser que tengas miedo…

- Hecho – aceptó Regulus.

Rabastan sonrió de forma desafiante.

- Si te rajas, mándame una lechuza…

- No me voy a rajar – dijo Regulus, tajantemente -, y en el caso te lo diría a la cara, no a través de intermediarios. Eso sólo lo hacen los cobardes como tú.

Rabastan rió con falsedad.

- Ya se verá quién es el cobarde…

Rabastan subió las escaleras con sus amigos, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Regulus se acercaba a Laura mientras que los demás jugadores de Slytherin entraban en el castillo.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – murmuró Regulus.

Laura miró a Regulus fijamente sin decir nada durante unos segundos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla a la cara, después de lo que le había hecho dos noches antes? Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había defendido ante Rabastan… Notando como la ira crecía en su pecho, se dio la vuelta sin responderle y siguió caminando en dirección al castillo.

Sólo había dado dos pasos cuando Regulus se puso a su altura.

- No me tienes por qué dar aún una respuesta – empezó el chico -, como si no me la quieres dar nunca. No quiero que te sientas presionada.

Laura no dijo nada.

- No tienes por qué evitarme.

Laura empezó a subir los escalones seguida por Regulus.

- Si quieres podemos olvidar todo esto. Podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Sin poder contenerse, Laura se volvió hacia él y le dio un bofetón en la mejilla.

- ¡Si fueras mi amigo, no me habrías hecho lo que me has hecho! – le gritó -. ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Ignorando las miradas extrañadas de varios Ravenclaws que venían detrás de ellos, Laura se giró para seguir su camino, pero Regulus la agarró del brazo e impidió que se moviera.

- No sabes la suerte que tienes – murmuró Regulus, en tono seco y herido -. Todas las chicas de Slytherin darían lo que fuera para que yo estuviera con ellas.

- Puede ser – dijo Laura -. Es una pena que hayas dado con la única chica que no se deja violar…

Regulus abrió los ojos al máximo con sorpresa. Laura aprovechó para deshacerse de su agarre y llegar hasta el vestíbulo.

- ¡¿Qué? – le oyó murmurar a Regulus -. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Laura cerró los ojos, con rabia. ¿Cómo podía hacerse el inocente? Se giró y vio que Regulus acababa de llegar hasta ella. Sin decir nada, Laura se retiró a un lado el pelo dejando visible la marca que seguía teniendo en su cuello.

- ¿Esto te dice algo, Black?

Regulus frunció el ceño.

- No. ¿Quién te lo ha hecho?

Laura le miró fijamente.

- ¿Quién te lo ha hecho? – repitió Regulus, confuso.

- ¡TÚ! – le gritó Laura -. Hace dos noches… ¿Qué creías, que podías hacerme esto y después seguir como si nada?

Regulus se acercó más a ella.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando, Laura. Yo no te he hecho nada. No he vuelto a estar contigo desde Halloween.

- Rabastan no es de la misma opinión – murmuró Laura.

Regulus bufó.

- ¿Crees a Lestrange antes que a mí? A Lestrange le encantaría alejarte de mí y tenerte para él solo.

- Y también fue Lestrange quién me mandó los bombones, ¿no?

- No me extrañaría, porque no sé de qué bombones me hablas.

Laura le señaló con el dedo índice de forma acusadora.

- Le pusiste algo a los bombones. Empecé a sentirme mal después de tomarlos…

Regulus se acercó a Laura mirándola fijamente.

- Yo no te he mandado ningunos bombones, Laura. ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? Si llevo desde Halloween dejándote espacio es porque no quiero presionarte. Además, si realmente hubiera querido hacerte algo, no te habría mandado unos bombones que enseguida te harían sospechar de mí. Y has dicho hace dos noches… Hace dos noches estuve ayudando al profesor Slughorn con unas pociones. Pregúntaselo si quieres.

Regulus pasó por su lado y subió la escalinata de mármol, dejando a Laura inmóvil como una estatua a los pies de la escalera, sin saber qué pensar.

* * *

En el dormitorio de los merodeadores, Sirius estaba solo tumbado en su cama. Por enésima vez, miró por la ventana hacia el campo de quidditch, sin poder creerse aún que Regulus hubiera atrapado la snitch antes que su mejor amigo. Pero pronto dejó ese asunto a un lado. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido dos noches antes…

_Flashback_

_Sirius estaba escondido tras una columna. Había observado que Laura, al contrario que su costumbre, llevaba un par de días recorriendo todo el castillo sola, como si buscara algo. Estaba decidido a aprovechar la oportunidad._

_Antes de lo que esperaba, vio salir a Laura de su sala común y caminar por un pasillo. Sirius la siguió silenciosamente, aguzando el oído más que nunca para comprobar que realmente no había nadie más cerca._

_Antes de llegar a una esquina, salió de su escondite de puntillas, la agarró con todas sus fuerzas y le tapó la boca. Sin darse cuenta de que la chica no oponía resistencia, retrocedieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a un escondrijo detrás de un tapiz._

_En cuanto Sirius la soltó, Laura se apoyó contra la pared._

_- ¿Quién te contó lo de Eleanore? – abordó Sirius -. ¿Cómo te enteraste?_

_Sirius vio como Laura se sentaba lentamente en un banco de un rincón. Parecía algo confusa, o bastante._

_- No voy a dejar que te vayas hasta que me contestes – dijo Sirius, con un tono muy firme._

_- No quiero irme – murmuró Laura, tambaleándose un poco._

_Sirius frunció el ceño._

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_Laura se levantó tan rápido como pudo, se acercó a Sirius y sus labios rozaron los del chico, que al principio permaneció quieto, pero luego correspondió al beso con toda la pasión que pudo. Laura no se quedó atrás; le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le atrajo más hacia ella. Sirius empezó a descender por su cuello…_

_Sin embargo, una chispa de lucidez apareció en el cerebro de Sirius, que se separó de ella, sin saber muy bien cómo habían llegado a eso._

_Laura se acercó otra vez a él intentando besarle, pero él le detuvo._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? – le gritó Laura, fuera de sí -. ¡Sí, me gustas! ¿Qué digo yo? ¡No me gustas, estoy enamorada de ti hasta lo más profundo del alma! Lo sé, sé que esto está mal, pero yo no lo controlo, ¿vale?_

_Antes de decir nada más, Laura perdió la consciencia. Sirius la agarró antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el suelo, y la cogió en brazos. Esperando no encontrarse con nadie, recorrió con ella varios pasillos hasta llegar a una sala que había descubierto con James en tercer año. Dejó a Laura en el sofá que había en el centro._

_En cuanto su cuerpo rozó el sofá, Laura abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Sirius, que había empezado a dirigirse hacia la puerta._

_- No te vayas… por favor – murmuró Laura –. Quédate conmigo._

_- Estás ebria… No sabes lo que estás diciendo – dijo Sirius._

_- ¡No estoy ebria! ¡Y claro que sé lo que digo! – gritó Laura -. Quédate conmigo._

_Sirius se detuvo, dudando._

_- Al menos hasta que me duerma… - murmuró Laura, cerrando los ojos._

_Mordiéndose el labio, Sirius se sentó en el sofá. Laura se acomodó contra él, que empezó a acariciarle el pelo mientras notaba su respiración contra la suya, el latido de su corazón contra el suyo._

_Fin del flashback_

Estaba seguro de que Laura había tomado algo para decirle todo eso. No encontraba otra explicación… Eso era precisamente lo que más le hacía pensar. Si realmente había bebido, era muy probable que la chica hubiera sido sincera.

¿Qué debía hacer él? ¿Qué quería hacer él? Cerró los ojos, volviendo al momento en el que Laura se había recostado contra él, al momento en el que había notado el latido del corazón de la chica contra el suyo. Sí, no le cabía ninguna duda. Eso era lo que quería; tener al lado a la Slytherin, abrazarla, acariciarla, besarla.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, maldiciendo interiormente al Sombrero Seleccionador por haberla colocado en Slytherin. Ése había sido el punto clave desde el principio; la razón por la que no sabía si debía confesarle sus sentimientos a Laura… o no había sabido si debía hasta entonces.

Se levantó y fue corriendo hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Por fin le había quedado claro lo que debía hacer, e iba a hacerlo… pero no en ese momento. Necesitaba planearlo bien para que nada pudiera salir mal.

* * *

¿Qué tal me quedó?

Besos

Laura


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 27:**

Al día siguiente, Laura no podía estar de peor humor. Ya se había enterado de lo que le había ocurrido a Hermione, y se sentía muy mal por su amiga y por no poder visitarla. Además, no podía estar más cabreada consigo misma al comprobar que Regulus había tenido razón; esa noche, él había estado ayudando al profesor Slughorn hasta muy tarde. Estaba muy enfadada por haber pensado que Regulus le había podido hacer algo así, y no dudó en pedirle disculpas en cuanto le vio. Al principio, Regulus se hizo un poco de rogar; y era normal, dado que su mejor amiga le había acusado de algo muy grave e incierto. Pero viendo la confusión que tenía la chica acerca de esa noche, no sólo la perdonó, sino que le prometió encontrar al culpable y hacérselo pagar.

Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a mencionar lo ocurrido la noche de Halloween. Ambos habían intentado normalizar la situación, volviendo a hacer lo que hacían antes de esa noche. Fue la mejor tarde para los dos. Después de hacer los deberes, Regulus la invitó a dar un paseo por los terrenos. Habían estado charlando y riendo hasta la hora de la cena.

- ¿Vas a ir? – le preguntó Laura en voz baja.

- ¿Adónde? – murmuró Regulus, llenando su copa y la de Laura con zumo de calabaza.

- El reto de Rabastan…

- No soy ningún cobarde – concluyó el Slytherin.

- Pero, si os pillan a esas horas en el Bosque Prohibido…

- Aceptaré el castigo.

- Por favor, no vayas… - le suplicó Laura -. Hazlo por mí…

Regulus se mordió el labio.

- Por favor…

- Está bien – dijo finalmente Regulus.

* * *

- Lily, ¿qué haces aquí?

Lily estaba en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio de los merodeadores, con sus impresionantes ojos verdes puestos en James. El chico estaba con el pantalón del pijama y el torso descubierto, mirándola con sorpresa.

- Lo siento – dijo el moreno, después de varios segundos -. Evans…

- No – Lily cruzó el dormitorio y se acercó a James hasta que sus cuerpos casi se rozaban -. Puedes llamarme Lily.

James frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te mentí. Dije que nunca me llegarías a gustar, pero me gustas mucho.

James fue a decir algo, pero Lily se lo impidió poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

- Te quiero – susurró la pelirroja, acercando su rostro lentamente al de James.

El sonido de un grito ahogado les interrumpió. En la puerta acababa de aparecer Hermione, que les miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le gritó la castaña a Lily -. Aléjate de él.

Lily miró a James, con confusión. Sin decir nada, el merodeador se apartó de ella, se acercó a Hermione y le plantó un largo beso en los labios a la castaña que dejó helada a la prefecta. Sin poder apartar la vista de la escena, Lily se llevó una mano al pecho. Se sentía mucho peor que si le hubieran clavado una daga ardiente en el corazón. Era un dolor insoportable…

Al final, James y Hermione se separaron, y se giraron hacia Lily.

- No supiste aprovechar la oportunidad – le dijo Hermione, agarrando la mano de James -. Él te ha dado muchas oportunidades, y tú las has desperdiciado todas. No es justo que vengas ahora, cuando James ya ha logrado olvidarse de ti, cuando James y yo somos felices…

Lily miró a James con los ojos vidriosos, esperando que él lo negara, pero no lo hizo.

- Será mejor que te marches, Evans.

Sin esperar a que Lily saliera del dormitorio, el merodeador abrazó a Hermione y volvió a besarla con pasión.

- ¡Lily!

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y prácticamente saltó sobre la cama. El corazón le palpitaba más rápido que nunca. Un sudor frío le cubría todo el cuerpo, y notaba una humedad salada sobre las mejillas. Mary estaba sentada a su lado en la cama, mirándola con preocupación.

- Te retorcías y llorabas… - murmuró Mary en voz baja, para no despertar a las demás -. ¿Estás bien?

Después de varios segundos en silencio, en los que Lily se convenció de que todo había sido un sueño, la prefecta asintió.

- Sí, sólo fue una pesadilla… Siento haberte despertado.

- Realmente no lo has hecho. Estaba terminando de escribir una carta…

Después de convencer a Mary de que se encontraba bien y de lograr que la chica se acostara, Lily apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y trató de dormirse, aunque lo veía algo muy difícil.

No podía parar de dar vueltas en la cama. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, volvía a ver la escena de su sueño, la mirada cómplice de James y Hermione, los dos besándose… Si había algo que le costaba más que aceptar que James estuviera tan interesado en Hermione, era aceptar lo que estaba descubriendo, aceptar que le gustaba James. Siempre había dicho que no le importaba para nada lo que hiciera el chico, pero sabía que no era verdad. Le importaba, y mucho, aunque veía que era inútil admitirlo ahora…

No pudo evitar que varios sollozos escaparan entre sus labios, y pegó la cara a la almohada para evitar que Mary y las demás chicas con las que compartía habitación la oyeran. Aguzó el oído; parecía que estaban totalmente dormidas, cómo indicaba su profunda respiración.

Volvió a darse la vuelta, mirando el techo. ¿Por qué tenía que darse cuenta justamente ahora de que le gustaba James, ahora que (como bien había dicho la Hermione de su sueño) él parecía haberse olvidado por fin de ella?

* * *

- Al final has venido… Lo lamentarás.

Regulus sonrió.

- A ver si dentro de unos minutos dices lo mismo.

Rabastan agarró firmemente su escoba y se acercó hasta la mitad del claro, quedando a varios pasos de Regulus. Ambos se subieron sobre sus escobas y, después de dirigirse una larga mirada fría como el hielo, se elevaron en el aire.

- ¿Cuál es la meta? – preguntó Regulus.

- Esto sólo acabará cuando uno de los dos caiga de la escoba – murmuró Rabastan, apretando los dientes con rabia.

Regulus asintió y se elevó más.

- Pronto volverás a tener los pies sobre la tierra, Lestrange.

Los dos se lanzaron hacia adelante con sus escobas. Pasaron rozándose y echaron a volar esquivando los árboles e intentando derribarse el uno al otro. Los primeros golpes fueron duros, pero nada comparados con los que vinieron después. En alguna ocasión, alguno de los dos estuvo a punto de caer, pero en el último instante se lograba aferrar a la escoba.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían comenzado. Un largo hilo de sangre le salía a Regulus de la nariz, y Rabastan tenía un labio partido, pero ninguno de los dos pensaba rendirse.

- Ríndete, Black – le gritó Rabastan.

- Ni hablar – murmuró Regulus, con los dientes apretados.

Continuaron el reto un rato más. Desde el principio, no había consistido para nada en demostrar quién volaba mejor, sino en quién golpeaba mejor. En un golpe, Regulus hizo que la cara de Rabastan rebotara contra el palo de su escoba, y en un impacto de Rabastan contra Regulus, la escoba del primero golpeó en un costado al segundo. A pesar del dolor, Regulus se aferró a la escoba con tanta fuerza que se le quedaron los nudillos blancos.

De pronto, una luz azulada golpeó a Regulus, atravesándole el cuerpo como una lluvia helada. Por un segundo pensó que Rabastan había hecho trampas sacando su varita, pero Lestrange también recibió un golpe de la luz azulada. Ambos giraron sus escobas hacia el borde del claro, donde acababa de aparecer una figura entre las sombras.

* * *

- Esto es histórico.

- Y que lo digas… Sirius Black confesándole a una chica sus sentimientos…

- ¿Estás seguro? – murmuró Peter -. Recuerda que es una Slytherin…

Sirius, James y Peter estaban sentados sobre la cama del primero. El moreno les acababa de contar lo que planeaba hacer en cuanto viera la ocasión perfecta.

- ¿Y qué? – le cortó Sirius -. Ella es mi único objetivo, mi único pensamiento, mi única razón para hacer lo que sea. Me ha costado darme cuenta, pero ahora sé que esto va mucho más lejos que las fronteras que marcan las casas.

James le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro.

- Éste es mi Padfoot.

- ¿Y cuándo lo harás? – le preguntó Peter.

- Cuando se den las condiciones perfectas. No quiero que las prisas lo echen todo a perder… Tiene que salir perfecto.

* * *

- ¡Laura! ¿Qué haces aquí? Vuelve al castillo ahora.

La chica estaba plantada al borde del claro. Conocía demasiado bien a Regulus como para haberse creído que no iría al reto.

Rabastan se echó a reír.

- Swan es más prudente que tú, Black. Hazle caso y vete.

Regulus aceleró su escoba tan repentinamente que Rabastan no tuvo tiempo de evitarle. La embestida del prefecto logró que la escoba de Rabastan perdiera altura, pero no llegó a tocar el suelo. Rabastan aceleró la suya hacia Regulus y regresaron al reto, olvidando completamente a Laura, que no dejaba de pedirle a gritos a Regulus que dejara el reto.

Desesperada porque Regulus no la hacía caso, Laura decidió llevar a cabo su plan B. Retrocedió hasta los árboles, dónde había dejado una de las viejas escobas del colegio. La vista de la madera astillada no le daba mucha seguridad, pero eso ahora no importaba. Se montó sobre la escoba y, rezando en todos los idiomas, dio un fuerte pisotón que la hizo elevarse. Se agarró fuertemente al palo de la escoba. Las piernas temblorosas le colgaban. Sólo había montado una vez en escoba (en la primera lección que les impartió la señora Hooch en su tiempo). Sin saber muy bien cómo, no había llegado a recorrer la mitad de la distancia que la separaba de Regulus cuando su escoba se desvió hacia la derecha como por voluntad propia, directa hacia un enorme árbol. Laura intentó girar hacia la izquierda, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la escoba acelerara más.

Sin embargo, ya había causado el efecto que quería. Antes de que la escoba impactara contra el árbol, Regulus alcanzó la escoba con una mano y tiró hacia atrás, impidiendo la colisión. Sin embargo, el tirón fue tan fuerte que Laura resbaló de la escoba por un lado. La chica cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe… que nunca llegó.

Regulus la había cogido a tiempo a diez centímetros del suelo. La dejó suavemente en el césped.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – le reprendió Regulus, con voz temblorosa.

- Muchas gracias, Swan – gritó Rabastan, riendo, a tan sólo un metro de ellos -. Black, tú también tendrías que estarle agradecido. Si no hubiera sido por su intervención, ahora mismo estarías…

Con una rapidez inusitada, Regulus se acercó a Rabastan y le asestó un puñetazo que le derribó. Laura echó a correr y se interpuso entre los dos. Pero el prefecto, al ver que Rabastan se levantaba tocándose la mejilla dolorida y empezaba a levantar el puño para devolverle el golpe, la empujó a un lado. La chica cayó sobre la hierba, mirando horrorizada la furia con la que se golpeaban los Slytherins. Se levantó como un resorte e intentó separarlos, pero no sólo no lo consiguió, sino que Rabastan le dio un puñetazo que iba destinado a Regulus.

Durante unos segundos, Laura se quedó inmóvil, tocándose la mejilla.

- ¡Desmaius!

Regulus se había deshecho de Rabastan y había sacado la varita. El hechizo le dio a Rabastan de lleno en el pecho y le hizo derrumbarse sobre el césped. Guardando su varita, Regulus se acercó hasta Laura y rozó con sus dedos el lugar en el que Rabastan le había golpeado.

- Lo siento - susurró Regulus -. Ese golpe iba para mí…

Laura le apartó los dedos con la mano y se giró para volver por dónde había venido. Ahora que la pelea había terminado, la ira había sustituido la preocupación. Regulus la siguió.

- Lo siento…

Laura se detuvo de pronto y giró sobre sus talones.

- Me mentiste. Me prometiste que no vendrías.

- Lo siento – repitió Regulus -, pero tenía que venir. No podía quedar como un cobarde ante él. Y creo que estás exagerando un poco…

Laura se detuvo para mirarle a la cara. Su mirada recorrió el hilo de sangre que le salía de la nariz, el ojo hinchado, el labio partido, las marcas moradas que empezaban a notarse por toda su cara… Tenía peor pinta que si se hubiera peleado con tres boxeadores a la vez.

- Lo comprenderías si te miraras en un espejo.

- Lestrange también se ha llevado su parte – opinó Regulus.

- Cuando llegué y os vi golpearos, pensé que no pararíais hasta que ocurriera una tragedia.

Regulus prefirió no contestar a eso.

- Y estuvo a punto de ocurrir – cambió de tema el prefecto -. ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir montar en escoba? Es la peor idea que se te puede ocurrir en la vida.

- No fue tan mala. Logré lo que quería, ¿no? – murmuró Laura.

- ¿Querías que me enfadara contigo? Pues sí, lo has conseguido.

Sin hacerle caso, Laura le cogió de la mano y tiró de él, mordiéndose el labio.

- ¿Por qué no seguimos charlando en el castillo? Tu cara está pidiendo que le echen un vistazo…

* * *

Un sonido de pasos tras la puerta le hizo llevarse las manos a la cara y secarse las lágrimas. La pelirroja cerró los ojos haciéndose la dormida al mismo tiempo que el pomo de la puerta se giraba. Una figura entró en el dormitorio. Lily se preguntaba quién podía ser. Todas sus compañeras estaban ya durmiendo…

Recordando sus obligaciones como prefecta, se incorporó de golpe y encendió una débil luz con su varita.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Sshh – chistó la figura -. Habla más bajo, o despertarás a las demás.

Lily se levantó de la cama y, andando rápido pero de puntillas, salió afuera. La otra persona le siguió. La luz de la varita de Lily iluminó su rostro, descubriendo unos enormes ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada. Se trataba de una chica bastante guapa, con una larga melena castaña y trenzada que le caía por la espalda. Lily no sabía por qué, pero algo en sus facciones le era familiar…

- ¿Quién eres? – repitió Lily.

- Elizabeth Potter – se presentó la chica, como si fuera normal estar charlando en las escaleras a la una de la mañana -. Tú eres…

- Lily Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor – dijo Lily, una vez que salió de su estupor. ¿Potter? Se señaló hacia el pecho cómo siempre hacía para que se fijaran en su insignia. Luego recordó que aún llevaba el pijama -. Y bien… Elizabeth… ¿Sabías que no se puede ir por ahí curioseando en los dormitorios de los demás por la noche?

Elizabeth la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, lo sé, yo también soy prefecta… Y creía que ir a dormir no estaba prohibido.

- ¿Y por qué no duermes en tu dormitorio?

Elizabeth se giró hacia la puerta, e hizo un ademán de disculpa.

- Lo siento. Creo que me equivoqué de dormitorio… Acabo de llegar.

Lily bajó la varita.

- ¿Acabas de llegar? Pero si acabas de decirme que eres prefecta…

- Acabo de llegar este curso – explicó la chica -. Por motivos familiares, no pude volver en septiembre.

En ese instante, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y salió Mary, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y el pelo todo alborotado.

- Disculpad, pero ¿podríais dejar vuestra interesante charla para mañana? Me gustaría dormir…

Elizabeth bajó unos cuantos escalones y abrió la puerta de su correcto dormitorio. Lily volvió al suyo con Mary y se dejó caer sobre la cama. ¿Elizabeth Potter? ¿Acaso esa chica tenía algo que ver con James?

* * *

¿Qué os pareció?

Besos

Laura


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 28:**

- ¡Despierta, despierta, despierta!

Elizabeth abrió los ojos un poco y volvió a cerrarlos de inmediato cuando un rayo de luz aterrizó dolorosamente sobre sus ojos.

- ¡Elizabeth Potter, despierta ahora mismo!

Elizabeth notó cómo alguien tiraba de su almohada, pero logró agarrarla en el último momento y se tapó los ojos con ella.

- Phoenix, ¿por qué no te vas a desayunar y me dejas dormir un ratito más?

- Porque son las siete y media, y tienes una reunión de prefectos en media hora.

Elizabeth se levantó de un salto de la cama. Jamás supo cómo fue capaz de vestirse y prepararse y aún así llegar con cinco minutos de adelanto a la reunión. El aula aún estaba vacía. Reponiéndose de la carrera que había echado, se sentó en un pupitre.

Cinco minutos más tarde, oyó unos pasos por el pasillo, y unos segundos después la profesora McGonagall entró en el aula seguida por el resto de prefectos y delegados de Gryffindor, que se sentaron en los pupitres de la primera fila. Lily le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Elizabeth, y la chica se la devolvió al mismo tiempo que Remus, uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano, se sentaba a su lado.

- Supongo que se preguntarán para qué les han citado aquí tan temprano. Es un asunto de extrema delicadeza que espero que no vayan contando por ahí. Si hubiera sido por mí, no se lo contaría, pero el director no es de la misma opinión. Cree que ustedes están lo suficientemente capacitados para manejarlo - la profesora McGonagall se detuvo durante unos segundos -. Como ya sabrán, en los últimos meses Quién-ustedes-saben y los pertenecientes a su bando han mostrado una mayor actividad.

Elizabeth bajó la cabeza. Claro que lo sabían… ¿Quién no podía saberlo? En los últimos meses, todo el mundo temía leer El Profeta cada mañana, por si éste podía comunicarle una mala noticia acerca de un familiar o un conocido. El poder de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado se estaba extendiendo cada vez más, muchos pensaban que en poco tiempo no tendría fronteras. Sin embargo, Elizabeth nunca había sido tan consciente de ello como lo era ahora.

_Flashback_

_- Ten cuidado con el paquete. Los pasteles pueden morderte._

_Elizabeth cogió el paquete que le tendía su madre, mirándolo con desconfianza._

_- Nunca entenderé el gusto del abuelo por ellos._

_- Eso es porque de pequeña te mordió uno en la lengua – rió su madre._

_Elizabeth salió al exterior. Vivía en una preciosa casita en una zona rural, cerca del famoso Valle de Godric. El Sol estaba muy alto y el calor asfixiaba. Sin duda, era uno de los días más calurosos de agosto._

_- ¡Ah, no! – musitó Elizabeth, al notar que uno de los pasteles intentaba colarse en su mochila, dónde la chica llevaba una botella de agua helada -. Derrítete si quieres, pero no te pienso meter en la mochila._

_Siguió el camino que ascendía por la loma, la forma más rápida de llegar al Valle de Godric, dónde vivían sus abuelos. Apenas tardaba quince minutos en llegar, pero parecía que ese día en particular habían alejado la casa varios kilómetros. Por más que caminaba, con la lengua fuera, seguía sin llegar._

_Por fin llegó a la cima de la loma, desde dónde se veía la casa de sus abuelos abajo en el valle. Subió los últimos metros y se detuvo arriba. Los intensos rayos del Sol la cegaron. Por unos segundos, lo único que veía eran manchas oscuras que le impedían ver. Se cubrió los ojos con la mano y, cuando creyó haberse recuperado del efecto, la apartó y miró hacia abajo._

_El efecto del Sol aún no había desaparecido del todo, y tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que la forma oscura que había sobre la casa de sus abuelos no estaba únicamente en sus ojos. Una enorme calavera de un verde brillante se movía flotando en el aire de una manera siniestra. Un escalofrío le puso la piel de gallina, y la chica notó como se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca._

_Sus manos dejaron caer los pasteles mientras ella echaba a correr, intentando negarse lo que sabía que era una realidad. Tropezó con unas gallinas que se habían escapado de un corral, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Recorrió los últimos metros con el corazón acelerado y se detuvo ante la puerta._

_Recorrió las ventanas con la mirada, intentando descubrir un mínimo movimiento tras las cortinas, pero esto no ocurrió. Todo parecía inmóvil. Tenía miedo de entrar y encontrar una escena fatal._

_Pero no podía quedarse ahí fuera, esperando a que sus abuelos salieran de la casa (algo que en su interior sabía que no sucedería) o a que alguien entrara por ella._

_Suspirando para darse valor, se acercó a la puerta. Estaba bien cerrada, pero eso no significaba nada. Sacó su varita y murmuró un débil "¡Alohomora!". Sabía que la magia no estaba permitida fuera del colegio para los menores de edad, pero esto era una urgencia._

_La puerta se abrió lenta y silenciosamente, y Elizabeth entró. Aguzó el oído, intentando captar algún sonido. Oyó un crujido proveniente de la cocina, pero sólo era un ratón mordisqueando un trozo de queso._

_Retrocedió de nuevo hasta el vestíbulo. Miraba con temor las puertas cerradas del salón. Se acercó conteniendo la respiración y abrió las puertas. Sus ojos se abrieron con terror al ver la escena…_

_Fin del Flashback_

- El último ataque ocurrió en Hogsmeade…

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza, intentando volver a concentrarse en lo que McGonagall decía.

- ¿Sí, señor Chown?

- Pero, profesora – empezó el delegado de Gryffindor, que había levantado la mano -, todos los habitantes de Hogsmeade están convencidos de que Quién-Usted-Sabe no tiene nada que ver con ese ataque. Dicen que son fantasmas…

- Yo he oído lo mismo – apoyó el prefecto de quinto -. Los fantasmas de la Casa de los Gritos.

La profesora McGonagall no pudo ocultar su incomodidad.

- Los fantasmas no pueden empuñar una varita – dijo finalmente, recuperando la compostura -. Empleados cualificados del Ministerio de Magia tienen pruebas más que suficientes para determinar que los asesinos son humanos.

- Pero los habitantes de Hogsmeade…

- Sean fantasmas o humanos – cortó Remus -, ¿esto qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

La profesora McGonagall tardó unos segundos en responder.

- No se trata sólo del suceso de Hogsmeade. No se sabe aún cómo, pero hay indicios de que alguien ha intentado entrar en Hogwarts a escondidas.

Todos los prefectos se miraron, conteniendo la respiración.

- Muchos detalles indican que el asesino de Hogsmeade y la persona que ha intentando entrar en Hogwarts tienen alguna relación entre sí. Pero también hay muchas contradicciones… que a ustedes no les competen. El Consejo Escolar pidió un cierre temporal del colegio…

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Lily -. ¿Van a cerrar el colegio? Pero si es el lugar más seguro…

- El profesor Dumbledore tiene la misma opinión – continuó la profesora -. El Ministerio va a permitir que el colegio siga abierto, con vigilancia apostada en las entradas, por supuesto. Esto sí que les compete. Ustedes también se encargarán de vigilar más de cerca a los alumnos de sus respectivas casas. Tienen que estar con los ojos bien abiertos, y no hablar de esto con nadie. El pánico es lo peor que podríamos sufrir en estos momentos.

Muchos prefectos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Ahora os pasaré un pergamino en el que firmarán. Estarán pactando no desvelar esto a absolutamente nadie.

Nadie dudó en firmar el pergamino, que la profesora enrolló y guardó con cuidado.

* * *

Hermione intentó moverse. No sabía por qué, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se sentía como si le hubiera atropellado un camión varias veces. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. La luz del día se filtraba por la ventana, iluminando la enfermería. ¿Enfermería? ¿Qué hacía ella allí?

Intentó incorporarse, pero al instante se arrepintió. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se rebelaron contra el movimiento, y Hermione tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar de dolor. Apartó ligeramente la sábana con una mano, y por poco no se cayó de la camilla del susto. Tenía todo el cuerpo enrollado en vendas, como si fuera una momia.

Confusa, oyó como unos pasos se acercaban. La señora Pomfrey emitió un gritito de alegría al ver que la chica volvía a estar consciente.

- Vuelva a tumbarse, señorita Becket – ordenó la enfermera, al ver que la chica se había incorporado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Hermione, sin poder ocultar una nota de miedo en su voz.

- ¿No lo recuerda? – dijo la señora Pomfrey, examinándola detenidamente -. Bueno, las heridas tienen ya mejor pinta. En un par de semanas estará como nueva.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – repitió Hermione.

Pero la señora Pomfrey siguió sin responder. Estaba muy ocupada echando un líquido negro, espeso y humeante en un vaso. Cuando se lo tendió, Hermione tuvo que empezar a respirar por la boca para no vomitar.

- Tómeselo de un trago.

Hermione obedeció, aunque tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no escupir el líquido que sabía a rayos.

En ese instante, unos nudillos golpearon la puerta. La señora Pomfrey desapareció tras las cortinas, y unos segundos después volvió a aparecer acompañada por Ginny, Luna y James. Sus amigas se pusieron cada una a un lado de la camilla. Durante unos minutos, las chicas no pararon de hablar, contándole a Hermione lo que le había ocurrido y las novedades.

Cuando ya no tenían más que contar (estando presente James), se despidieron de Hermione prometiéndola volver más tarde. Hermione miró a James, que había permanecido al lado de la cortina en silencio.

- Lo siento – murmuró por fin el chico -. Perdóname, por favor.

- No te puedo perdonar – dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza -, porque no tengo nada que perdonarte. No lo hiciste a propósito.

- No ha sido un simple empujón – dijo James, cabizbajo -. Has estado muy grave… aún estás mal.

- Dentro de poco estaré como nueva.

- Podrías haber…

Hermione chistó para que se callara y con un leve gesto le indicó que se acercara. Le cogió las manos al merodeador.

- James, no te fustigues pensando lo que podría haber pasado… Lo que importa ni siquiera es lo que pasó. Nadie quería que pasara. Fue un accidente.

James parecía que no podía mirarla a la cara.

- Te sentirías mejor si pudieras ayudarme a recuperarme, ¿verdad?

James levantó la mirada.

- ¡Pues claro!

- Te diré qué es lo que necesito que hagas; ven todos los días a verme con una sonrisa en la cara, háblame de todo lo que se te pase por la cabeza, tráeme algo que me entretenga… tal vez los deberes que han mandado en el tiempo que he estado aquí.

- ¿Estás en la enfermería y te vas a poner a hacer los deberes? – murmuró James.

Hermione sonrió.

- He estado bastante tiempo "desconectada". Necesito volver a la normalidad. Eso también implica que me sigas tratando igual que antes del accidente. Prométeme que lo harás.

James se mordió el labio.

- Por cada vez que te vea triste – dijo Hermione, al ver que James dudaba de poder cumplirlo -, haré huelga de hambre durante una semana. Y según la señora Pomfrey lo que más necesito ahora es recuperar fuerzas…

- Está bien – se rindió James -. Te lo prometo.

* * *

Sin saber cómo, la noticia de que alguien había intentando entrar en Hogwarts se filtró, curiosamente el mismo día que la profesora McGonagall lo había puesto en conocimiento de los prefectos. En el castillo reinaba un desánimo general. Aunque alumnos y profesores procuraban charlar de otros asuntos triviales, no podían quitárselo de la cabeza.

Hogwarts siempre había sido el lugar más seguro de todos los lugares mágicos, sobre todo desde que Albus Dumbledore era el director. No sabía nadie quién había empezado a decirlo, pero ya era un rumor extendido que Voldemort tenía miedo a Dumbledore. En tiempos tan difíciles, los padres estaban tranquilos cuando sus hijos se encontraban en el colegio, bajo la sombra de Dumbledore. Los propios alumnos sentían en el colegio una seguridad que no podían sentir en el exterior, dónde cada vez aumentaba más la violencia por parte del bando oscuro.

- ¿Dónde te metiste anoche?

Laura levantó la cabeza. Después de un largo discurso de Chrystalle y Rosalie a favor de los ataques que tenían lugar fuera del colegio, las chicas se fueron a desayunar mientras Laura terminaba sus deberes de Pociones. Pero Isabella no se había movido de la habitación.

- Tenía algo que hacer.

Isabella se sentó sobre la cama de Laura y la miró sin decir nada durante unos segundos. Laura frunció el ceño. Isabella no era de las que se metían en la vida de los demás, ése más bien era el papel de Chrystalle o Rosalie.

- Ayer tuve que ir a ver al profesor Slughorn para solucionar un asunto – empezó Isabella -, y te vi salir del castillo a escondidas.

Laura no dijo nada. No sabía qué podía decir.

- ¿Se lo dijiste al pro…?

- ¡Oh, no! – exclamó Isabella, negando con la cabeza -. Y cuando regresé a la sala común, te vi regresar con Regulus, con un aspecto no muy saludable. ¿Tienes algo con él?

- Sólo somos amigos.

- Puedes contarme la verdad – insistió Isabella -. No se lo diré a nadie. Confía en mí.

- Confío en ti – respondió Laura -, si tuviera algo con él te lo diría. Pero no es así.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama. Se giró hacia la puerta, pero Laura la llamó.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Por nada…

- ¿Las chicas te mandaron para que me sonsacaras?

Eso pareció ofender a Isabella.

- Yo no soy así, tú más que nadie deberías saberlo. Ya te lo conté todo…

- Lo siento – se disculpó Laura, arrepentida.

Isabella se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio, como si estuviera pensando si revelarle algo o no.

- Ten cuidado – dijo finalmente.

- ¿Por qué?

- No te lo puedo decir, ni siquiera yo lo sé muy bien, pero procura vigilar tu espalda.

- ¿Por qué tendría que tener tanto cuidado? No puede pasarme nada, estoy en Hogwarts.

- Precisamente por eso, ten cuidado.

Isabella volvió a girarse, pero cuando puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, Laura volvió a detenerla.

- ¿Por qué tengo que cuidarme exactamente? ¿Por la situación actual o por algo relacionado con Regulus?

- Ten cuidado – repitió Isabella, sin responderle.

* * *

¿Qué os pareció?

Besos

Laura


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 29:**

- ¡Padfoot!

El moreno dio un respingo y volvió a la realidad.

- Lo siento. No estaba escuchando…

- ¿En serio? No nos habíamos dado cuenta – dijo James, en tono irónico -. Llevas más de cinco minutos con la comida en el tenedor.

Sirius miró la mano en la que sostenía el tenedor, suspendida en el aire. Se llevó el tenedor a la boca.

- Lo "zinto" – murmuró, tragando con rapidez -. No puedo evitarlo.

- ¿El qué no puedes evitar? – preguntó Remus.

- Ya lo sabes…

Sirius frunció el ceño, y entonces se acordó de que su amigo no había estado presente cuando les había contado parte del plan a James y Peter.

- ¡Ah, no te lo conté! – exclamó Sirius, y se acercó a Remus murmurando en un tono misterioso -. He decidido dejar de lado todos los impedimentos y llevar a cabo la acción.

- ¿Qué? – murmuró Remus, sin entenderlo.

- Va a lanzarse con… - empezó James, pero Sirius le hizo callar chistando -. Bueno, ¿con quién crees tú, Moony?

- No lo sé – murmuró Remus -. La única opción que se me ocurre es… descabellada, tratándose de Padfoot.

- Puede que sea descabellada – aceptó Sirius, cogiendo un muslo de pollo -, pero, ¿desde cuándo me ha importado hacer cosas descabelladas?

James iba a asentir cuando alguien le tapó los ojos. Sonrió cuando notó un inconfundible perfume dulce que hacía pensar en algodón de azúcar.

- ¡Lizzie!

Elizabeth le destapó los ojos y se hizo un hueco entre Remus y su hermano.

- ¡Guau! Echaba de menos la comida de aquí.

La chica alargó la mano y cogió una chuleta sabrosa.

- No me avisaste de que volverías ya – murmuró James.

- ¡Phoenix! – gritó la chica, sin responder a su hermano. Su mejor amiga estaba buscándola con la mirada.

Phoenix fue hacia ellos cabizbaja, no porque no quisiera sentarse con los Merodeadores; al contrario. Los Merodeadores eran los ídolos de la mayoría de los miembros de Gryffindor, incluso también de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Phoenix era una chica demasiado tímida y reservada, muy insegura. El cabello, moreno y totalmente lacio, le llegaba por los hombros. Un enorme flequillo le cubría por completo la frente, y como siempre andaba cabizbaja, el pelo se le venía continuamente a la cara, llegando incluso a cubrir las pecas que tenía en las mejillas. Esto sumado a las enormes gafas que recordaban a un búho, hacía que se viera sólo una pequeña parte de su cara. Jamás sonreía, para evitar que se le viera el aparato que llevaba en los dientes.

Siempre procuraba no llamar la atención, y no le costaba mucho; para la mayoría, lograba ser invisible. Sentarse con los Merodeadores era una grave puñalada contra pasar totalmente desapercibida. Pero su mejor amiga era la hermana de uno de ellos.

Elizabeth le dejó un hueco a su lado, entre ella y Remus.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en volver? – le preguntó Peter a Elizabeth, con curiosidad.

- Es una larga historia – evadió Elizabeth -. Sirius, ¿me pasas el zumo de calabaza?

- Creo que Peter se refiere a "por qué comes hoy con nosotros", y no con "otras personas" – murmuró Sirius, pasándole la jarra.

Elizabeth tragó saliva ante la mención "indirecta" de Regulus. Para los Merodeadores no era un secreto que la hermana de James se llevaba muy bien con el hermano de Sirius, aunque no sabían la mitad… Durante el curso anterior, Regulus y ella habían sido inseparables. Dónde estaba uno, estaba el otro. Y en la primera parte del verano, no habían dejado de cartearse. Pero el horrible encuentro en la casa de sus abuelos le había afectado mucho. Y no era para menos. Desde entonces, había dejado de escribir a Regulus, no le respondió a pesar de que él siguió escribiéndole durante una temporada más.

- Si molesto, me puedo ir a comer a otra parte.

- ¡No! No le debes ninguna explicación a nadie – determinó Phoenix, sin poder contenerse, y a continuación bajó la cabeza.

- Claro que no – apoyó Remus -. Podéis comer con nosotros cuando queráis, ¿verdad, Sirius?

- Sí, claro – asintió el chico -. De todas formas, ya no tenéis trato, así que…

Elizabeth miró a Sirius con el ceño fruncido, y después de unos segundos se giró hacia James, con los ojos llenos de furia.

- ¡¿No habrás vuelto a revisar mi correo?

James le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros a su hermana.

- Es por tu bien.

Elizabeth se deshizo del brazo de James y se cruzó de brazos.

- Te guste o no, soy tu hermano mayor – continuó James -. No sé qué te habrá hecho para que hayas dejado de escribirle, pero no permitiré que vuelva a acercarse a ti.

- Es poco probable – comentó Peter -, teniendo a su nueva amiga.

El comentario de Peter hirió a Elizabeth más que las intromisiones de su hermano y Sirius. ¿Nueva amiga?

* * *

- ¿Cómo estás?

Hermione levantó la mirada de sus deberes.

- Mucho mejor, Luna.

Luna había entrado silenciosamente en la enfermería. Un voluminoso collar de lo que parecían conchas marinas le rodeaba el cuello. La chica se sentó en la camilla, al lado de Hermione.

- Me temo que te has perdido algo más que los deberes – Luna observaba las runas del pergamino de Hermione.

- ¿Habéis encontrado algo? – Hermione miró hacia el despacho de la señora Pomfrey. Parecía que la enfermera estaba dentro ocupada, pero era mejor no arriesgarse. Cogió su varita de la mesilla y susurró -. Muffliato.

- El libro no, pero…

Hermione interrogó a su amiga con la mirada.

- Me mandaron hacer un trabajo para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – empezó a contar Luna -, acerca de maldiciones antiguas, y el profesor nos aconsejó que consultáramos los periódicos viejos de la biblioteca.

Hermione sintió una punzada de emoción en su interior.

- ¿Y qué encontraste?

- Vi un artículo que me pareció adecuado para el trabajo, acerca de una maldición muy antigua. Los miembros de una gran familia habían muerto en un corto periodo de tiempo, según los muggles, de muerte natural.

- Ajá – murmuró Hermione, con impaciencia.

- Sólo quedaba uno con vida – continuó Luna -. Estaba loco, y cuando le preguntaban por qué había muerto toda su familia, dijo que era culpa suya.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque había leído un libro ajeno, un libro con una maldición, la maldición de perder a todos sus seres queridos. Según él, sólo los miembros de la familia que tenían el libro podían leerlo.

- Creo que sé que es lo que sospechas – dijo Hermione -, pero puede ser un libro de otra cosa…

- Lo robó y lo leyó – continuó Luna - porque había oído que ese libro revelaba cómo volver muy atrás en el tiempo… y cómo volver al tiempo actual después. Él había planeado volver atrás para salvar a su prometida de una enfermedad y volver con ella a su tiempo actual.

- ¿No decía de qué libro se trataba?

- No.

Hermione bajó la cabeza.

- Entonces seguimos como al principio.

- Estamos mejor que al principio – opinó Luna, con su habitual optimismo -. Ya sabemos que hay un método para volver a nuestro tiempo.

* * *

- Lily…

- ¿Qué pasa, Mary?

- Señorita Evans, preste atención, por favor – la regañó el profesor, que acababa de pasar por su lado sin que se diera cuenta.

Lily bajó la mirada a su redacción y siguió tomando nota de todo lo que contaba el profesor.

- ¿Cuándo me lo vas a contar? – susurró Mary, después de unos minutos.

- ¿El qué? – murmuró Lily sin mover apenas los labios, mojando su pluma en el tintero.

- Hoy estás muy rara.

- Estoy bien – suspiró Lily. Su amiga Mary no había dejado de decirle lo mismo durante todo el día.

Mary la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, con una expresión que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que no la creía.

- Evans, si tan bien se sabe la lección como para permitirse no prestar atención, salga a la pizarra – el profesor se acercó a ella con los brazos en jarra.

Lily bajó la vista a su pergamino, pero eso no la salvó.

- Salga a la pizarra y explíquenos cuál fue la refutación de Walter Flash "El loco" acerca de los encantamientos volátiles de la Edad Media.

Lily levantó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio.

- No lo sé – murmuró Lily.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- No lo sé – repitió.

- Si realmente hubiera estado pendiente de la clase, sabría al menos cómo empezar.

Lily bajó la cabeza.

- Hoy se quedará después de las clases.

- Ella no tiene la culpa – se lanzó Mary -. Yo le estaba preguntando…

- ¿Ah, sí? En ese caso, usted se quedará después de la clase de mañana.

El profesor volvió detrás de su mesa e intentó continuar. Parecía muy sorprendido de tener que regañarlas; tanto Lily como Mary eran alumnas modelo.

Y el profesor no era el único sorprendido. James no lograba recordar ninguna otra vez en la que un profesor tuviera que regañar a Lily; más bien Lily regañaba a quiénes no dejaban de murmurar impidiéndola concentrarse, y siempre respondía a las preguntas de los profesores, o al menos lo intentaba.

Durante el resto de la clase, Lily no volvió a murmurar nada, y no levantó la vista de su pergamino, aunque James sabía que su mente estaba muy lejos de la clase de Encantamientos. Cuando sonó la campana, James guardó sus cosas muy lentamente en la mochila, mirando a Lily de reojo. Mary se despidió de ella con gesto culpable y salió del aula.

- Planeta Tierra llamando a Prongs…

James se giró hacia Sirius.

- Id yendo vosotros al Gran Comedor. Luego voy yo.

El merodeador de ojos grises asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo, y salió del aula con Remus y Peter. Cuando ya sólo quedaban en el aula el profesor, Lily y James, el primero llamó a Lily con un ademán para que se acercara. Entonces el profesor pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de James.

- ¿Necesita algo, Potter?

- Ayer dijo que tenía que pensarse mi castigo por meter a un Slytherin en un armario lleno de bombas fétidas – dijo James.

- ¡Se me había olvidado por completo! – recordó el profesor -. Gracias por recordármelo, señor Potter. Puede limpiar y ordenar la sala de encantamientos, a la forma muggle, por supuesto.

James pasó a la habitación anexa al aula de Encantamientos, dónde los alumnos realizaban los encantamientos prácticos. Los del turno anterior habían tenido una lección práctica dura y violenta, como atestiguaban los restos de las hermosas cristaleras hechas añicos en el suelo junto con plumas de los cojines y múltiples objetos. El merodeador se quedó muy cerca de la puerta, aguzando el oído para oír lo que el profesor le decía a Lily.

- Estoy verdaderamente anonadado – decía -. Siempre ha sido mi mejor alumna, pero su comportamiento de hoy es inadmisible, por muy buena alumna que haya sido siempre.

Lily miraba el suelo, con la cabeza gacha.

- Lo siento, profesor. No volverá a suceder.

- Me da mucha lástima tener que castigarla, pero es lo que hago siempre con los que no prestan atención, no puedo hacer ninguna distinción.

Lily asintió, aceptándolo.

- Vaya a la sala de encantamientos y ayude a limpiar al señor Potter. Yo tengo que irme, pero pueden estar por seguros que sabré si han llevado a cabo el castigo o no.

El profesor agarró su maletín y salió del aula. Lily entró en la sala de encantamientos y, sin mirar a James, se puso a limpiar lo más lejos posible de él. Durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada, Evans? – James rompió por fin el silencio.

Que James la llamara por su apellido y no por su nombre, como llevaba haciendo desde siempre, le recordó el amargo sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Lily notó como los ojos se le anegaban en lágrimas y se dio la vuelta disimuladamente.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Potter.

Lily se agachó para recoger con cuidado unos cristales, y cuando se incorporó vio que James se había puesto delante de ella sin que ella se diera cuenta. De la sorpresa, apretó la mano en la que tenía los cristales, y unos cuantos se le clavaron en la mano, aunque apenas lo notó, pero James sí.

- ¿Estás bien?

James hizo ademán de agarrarle la mano herida, pero Lily se apartó.

- Estoy bien, Potter. Sigue limpiando.

- Evans… - murmuró James.

Lily tuvo que contenerse para no salir huyendo, aunque no sabía si sería capaz de resistirse si James le volvía a llamar por su apellido.

- Tú no eres así.

Lily se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

- ¿Y tú que sabes, Potter, acerca de cómo soy? No sabes nada.

- Sé lo suficiente…

- Si no quieres limpiar – le cortó Lily, de una manera fría como el hielo -, vete a molestar a otra parte y ya me encargaré yo de la limpieza. El profesor no se enterará.

Suspirando, James regresó a la limpieza, aunque no dejaba de mirar a Lily. La chica parecía ignorarlo… sólo lo parecía. En el fondo, era muy consciente de ello, pero eso le molestaba más. ¿Era cosa de ella, o James la miraba con pena? Sí, seguramente sí… A ella misma le resultaba de lástima andar por ahí como alma en pena porque James ya hubiera desistido… Era lo que le había pedido durante años, y él lo había cumplido. Debería estar alegre y feliz, pero únicamente se sentía desdichada y hecha pedazos por dentro.

* * *

La señora Pince chistó por enésima vez, censurando con la mirada al pequeño grupo de chicas que murmuraban en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Estaban con las cabezas juntas, hojeando El Profeta.

- Es tan horrible… - susurraba Dana, pasando la página del periódico.

- Esto sí que es horrible – decía Gladys, señalando con el dedo un titular -. "La sombra de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado se extiende a otros países".

- "Los hechos acaecidos recientemente en una población del norte de Inglaterra – leía Ginny -, dónde los denominados mortífagos acabaron con la vida de cuatro familias muggles, se reciben con entusiasmo en múltiples pueblos extranjeros. La rebelión contra los 'sangre sucia' se extiende…"

- Y mira esta otra noticia… - empezó a decir Dana, pero se detuvo mirando hacia la puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ginny giró la cabeza. Bastian Diggory, el capitán de quidditch de Hufflepuff, acababa de entrar en la biblioteca, ganándose la mirada de la mayoría de las chicas presentes. ¿Y cómo no iba a ser así? Delegado de Hufflepuff y capitán de quidditch, era muy alto y su cuerpo rebelaba una gran dedicación en el gimnasio. Sus ojos, de un color gris muy claro, no podían evitar llamar la atención, al igual que su hipnótica sonrisa.

- Todas las noticias son horribles… - murmuró Ginny, volviéndose de nuevo hacia sus amigas, pero al ver que seguían mirando a Bastian con la boca abierta, rodó los ojos y se levantó.

Amontonó los libros que ya no les hacían falta en una pequeña pila y los llevó con cuidado hacia sus estantes. Fue buscando lentamente el lugar correspondiente de cada uno.

- "La magia del trébol" – leyó Ginny en voz baja -. Sección de Herbología, estante 5.

Ginny se subió a la escalera de mano para llegar hasta el estante. Metió el libro entre dos volúmenes de "Cuidado de setas muerde-duendes" y fue a bajar, pero la escalera se tambaleó y Ginny resbaló. La chica cerró los ojos, esperando el duro impacto… que fue bastante blando.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que estaba sobre un chico. Ginny se levantó rápidamente.

- Lo siento. Me caí… ¿Estás bien?

El chico se levantó encorvado, con cara de dolor.

- Sí, no importa.

Ginny se giró y recogió los libros que aún le quedaban por colocar, pero una mano le detuvo.

- Deja que te ayude – murmuró el chico.

Ginny se giró hacia él y abrió la boca para decirle que no hacía falta, pero no llegó a decir nada. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre los grises del chico. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que el gris era un color frío como el acero y afilado como una espada, pero en los ojos del chico tenía un tinte cálido que le llamaba. Veía en ellos algo más que su propio reflejo, era como si a través de ellos pudiera verlo absolutamente todo. Ginny era perfectamente consciente del tiempo que llevaba mirándole a los ojos, pero no podía apartar la mirada. Era como si alguien le estuviera sujetando la cara para que no dejara de mirarle.

- Ginny, ¿vienes con nosotras a…?

Dana y Gladys se quedaron mudas al ver a Bastian tan cerca de Ginny, y la propia pelirroja también. ¿Cuándo se había acercado él tanto a ella? ¿O era ella la que se había acercado a él? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que le temblaban las piernas.

- Ya voy, chicas – dijo Ginny, sorprendiéndose al notar que llevaba bastante tiempo reteniendo el aire. Cogió el resto de los libros y le dio la espalda a Bastian -. Le voy a dejar los libros a la señora Pince.

* * *

¿Qué os pareció?

Besos

Laura


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (existen excepciones). **

**Capítulo 30:**

Las sombras de la noche aún cubrían la enorme mansión de los Lestrange cuando una figura encapuchada tocó con su varita sobre las puertas de roble susurrando la contraseña. Las puertas se abrieron dejando libre el camino a la figura, que entró con paso firme en el vestíbulo oscuro. Varias antorchas se encendieron, iluminando la estancia e indicando un camino.

Recorrió un largo pasillo decorado con armaduras en cada esquina. Las antorchas que tenía por delante se iban encendiendo mientras que las de detrás se apagaban. Conforme se acercaba al salón, se fueron oyendo voces.

- ¡Estúpido elfo! ¡Fuera de aquí!

La figura desconocida empujó la puerta entreabierta y se quedó inmóvil contra el marco, observando la escena. En el centro de la habitación, había una mujer morena y más bien baja, con una larga melena que le llegaba casi por la cintura, ataviada con una túnica negra que dejaba ver sus antebrazos; en uno de ellos, una siniestra calavera oscura se movía lentamente, como un tatuaje en movimiento. A sus pies, se arrastraba una pequeña criatura con unas largas orejas y unos ojos saltones como pelotas de tenis.

Por un instante, los ojos de la mujer se encendieron con ira y, con toda su fuerza, descargó una patada sobre el elfo doméstico, que cayó pesadamente contra el suelo. Sin embargo, el elfo se levantó sin una sola queja y, tras murmurar un "Lo que ordene, ama", se desapareció. La mujer se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

- ¡Rabastan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico se bajó la capucha, sonriendo.

- ¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi futura cuñada?

- Sentémonos – indicó Bellatrix con entusiasmo, señalando el sofá frente a la chimenea. Antes de decir nada, sacó su varita y la agitó, haciendo aparecer una bandeja con dos tazas de té -. Supongo que vienes a felicitarnos por la boda.

Rabastan se inclinó y cogió su taza.

- No sabes cuánto me alegra que por fin mi hermano te pidiera matrimonio, pero también he venido a pedirte ayuda.

- Tú dirás – asintió Bellatrix, acomodándose.

- ¿Conoces a la familia Swan? – soltó por fin Rabastan, dejando su taza a un lado.

Bellatrix entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Rabastan sonrió.

- Quiero que me ayudes; de una forma u otra, lograré que se case conmigo la descendiente de los Swan.

- Eso no es posible… Toda la familia Swan, desgraciadamente, murió en Italia hace unos años.

Rabastan negó con la cabeza.

- Toda no.

- Toda sí – dijo Bellatrix, firmemente.

- ¿Estás segura?

Bellatrix se levantó del sofá y caminó lentamente hasta quedar enfrente de la chimenea. Sacudió su varita ligeramente y un brillante fuego comenzó a arder.

- Hace muchos años, conocí a los Swan – empezó Bellatrix, hablando muy despacio -. Era la mejor familia de magos que ha habido y que habrá jamás.

- ¿Les conociste mucho? – preguntó Rabastan, con curiosidad.

Bellatrix se dio la vuelta, y Rabastan se sorprendió al ver un atisbo de tristeza y melancolía en la mirada de la mujer.

- Bastante. Estuve comprometida con Andrew Swan, el hijo mayor de la familia.

Rabastan se incorporó en el sofá.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

- Antes de su muerte, lógicamente – murmuró Bellatrix, rechinando los dientes -. Como ya sabes, mi madre me envió a Italia un tiempo, a mejorar mis… habilidades.

- En Slytherin aún se habla de tus excelentes habilidades…

- Me refiero al tipo de habilidades que no enseñan en el colegio – respondió Bellatrix, con burla en la voz -. Allí conocí a Andrew. Él también estaba mejorando sus habilidades.

- ¿Y cómo llegaron a comprometerse? – preguntó Rabastan, frunciendo el ceño.

- El caso es que nos comprometimos – casi gritó Bellatrix, volviendo a sentarse -, pero varios días después murió en esa matanza antimuggles… El auror que lo hizo pagó por ello, por supuesto.

Rabastan suspiró.

- Si llegó a comprometerse con Andrew Swan, tenía que conocer bien a la familia.

- Por eso te digo que no queda ningún descendiente de los Swan. Los últimos descendientes eran Andrew y la chica… no recuerdo cómo se llamaba…

- ¿Está totalmente segura de que la chica también murió?

- ¡Desconfías de mí! – alzó el tono de voz Bellatrix -. ¡Fui a su funeral! Nunca se supo quién, pero alguien amenazó a los Swan, y después la chica desapareció y apareció poco después… muerta.

Rabastan se levantó del sofá, pero no dio ni un paso. ¿Todos los Swan estaban muertos? Entonces, ¿quién era realmente Laura?

- ¿Quién es esa chica? – preguntó Bellatrix en voz baja, mirándole con preocupación.

- No lo sé – respondió Rabastan, meneando la cabeza.

Bellatrix también se puso en pie y se acercó a Rabastan. Los ojos de la mujer refulgían como nunca.

- Así que se está haciendo pasar por la descendiente de los Swan…

- No le hagas nada – le dijo Rabastan.

Conocía muy bien a su futura cuñada, y no quería que a Laura le pasara nada… no hasta que descubriera quién era realmente.

* * *

Los alumnos esperaban frente a la puerta del aula de Transformaciones, charlando antes de la clase, en un lado los de Slytherin y en otro los de Gryffindor. Regulus estaba rodeado por las chicas de Slytherin de su mismo curso, que trataban de llamar su atención en vano. El chico estaba con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y la mirada perdida. Tenía una mano metida en el bolsillo de la túnica, rozando con los dedos la carta que le había llegado esa misma mañana. Su prima Bellatrix no dejaba de preguntarle si había encontrado ya la chica adecuada. Seguramente, sus padres le darían de tiempo para elegirla libremente hasta las Navidades, y le exigirían que se la presentara en las vacaciones. Se le acababa el tiempo. Quedaba apenas poco más de un mes para las vacaciones de Navidad. Alguien debía de haber filtrado la noticia de que estaba buscando una prometida, porque todas las chicas de su casa parecían esforzarse por atraerle.

Por fin la profesora McGonagall irrumpió en el pasillo y abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su varita. Regulus fue de los primeros en entrar en la clase y se sentó cerca de los de Gryffindor, en un pupitre de la primera fila, para que las chicas de Slytherin no se atrevieran a mandarle, como en otras clases, avioncitos de papel declarándole amor o besos con la mano. Estaba justo enfrente de la mesa de la profesora.

La profesora McGonagall mandó callar y les indicó la página por la que tenían que abrir el libro. Regulus estaba pasando las páginas cuando la puerta del aula se abrió.

- Siento llegar tarde…

- Siéntese – le ordenó la profesora McGonagall.

Después de unos segundos, Regulus reconoció la voz y alzó la cabeza a tiempo para ver cómo Elizabeth se sentaba a su lado. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Lizzie había vuelto… irreconocible. Su cabello, que antes le llegaba a duras penas por los hombros, ahora le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda con unas ondulaciones naturales que jamás había tenido. Al igual que su hermano James, siempre había llevado gafas, que ahora parecía haber sustituido por un curioso invento muggle llamado "lentillas". Su piel, tan pálida como la nieve, había adquirido durante el verano un color dorado. Se percató de que había adelgazado bastante; no es que antes hubiera sido gorda, pero ahora estaba demasiado delgada. Sólo sus ojos del color de las esmeraldas permanecían idénticos al curso anterior.

Regulus sacudió la cabeza para volver a concentrarse en la clase. Sentía calor en las mejillas. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Era Lizzie, su mejor amiga… o eso era antes del verano, antes de dejar de recibir bruscamente sus cartas. Muchos Slytherins habían molestado el curso anterior a Regulus diciendo que a él le gustaba Lizzie. Ahora que lo pensaba, se daba cuenta de que nunca había sido fea, aunque tampoco había resaltado mucho. Era una chica más, con la diferencia de que esa chica era su mejor amiga, y él jamás la había visto de otro modo. Por eso se sorprendía de verla ahora bajo otra luz. Era como si una estrella pequeña se hubiera convertido de pronto en una tan grande y brillante como el propio Sol.

- Inténtelo usted, señorita Potter.

Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza, intentando concentrarse, lo que le estaba costando mucho. Lamentaba haberse sentado al lado de Regulus, pero ése había sido el único asiento libre. Durante toda la clase había sido perfectamente consciente de la mirada de Regulus fija en ella. Se sentía algo incómoda, aunque en su interior le había agradado que Regulus estuviera pendiente de ella. Sacó la varita y apuntó hacia el ratón que la profesora McGonagall acababa de poner en su pupitre.

- ¡Catllard!

El ratón se fue transformando lentamente en un gato, y Elizabeth se llevó un aplauso de los Gryffindors y la profesora McGonagall, aunque el gato aún conservaba la cola del ratón.

- No estuvo nada mal, señorita Potter. Ahora intente usted el contrahechizo, señor Black.

Regulus pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y apuntó al gato.

- ¡Moulleo!

El gato fue cambiando lentamente de forma, aunque no llegó a ser un ratón. Más bien presentaba rasgos de ambos. Su tamaño había encogido considerablemente y conservaba la cola de ratón que Elizabeth no había podido transformar, pero el hocico y las orejas eran de gato, al igual que sus garras retráctiles, ahora totalmente visibles y un poco hundidas en el pupitre.

- Con un poco de práctica, dominará el hechizo – dijo la profesora McGonagall -. Ahora le toca a usted, señorita Bayley.

Mientras la profesora le daba consejos a cada alumno diciéndole lo que hacía mal y cómo podía mejorarlo, Regulus siguió observando a Elizabeth de reojo. En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de escribir algo en la esquina de su pergamino y acercárselo a la chica para que lo leyera, pero no sabía qué podía escribirle. Finalmente, no pudo aguantar más y escribió: "¿Pasaste un buen verano?" Lo leyó varias veces, preguntándose si sería el comienzo adecuado. Quería preguntarle por qué había dejado de escribirle, pero no quería ser tan brusco.

Con cuidado para que la profesora no se diera cuenta, le acercó el pergamino a Elizabeth. La chica ya había pensado en la posibilidad de que Regulus intentara comunicarse con ella, y había pensado en ignorarle llegado el caso, pero no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hasta el pergamino. Se incorporó en la silla. No sabía si responder algo o no. En el caso de que lo hiciera, ¿qué se suponía qué debía responderle? Un "Fue un verano genial. Gracias por preguntar" sería una mentira enorme como un castillo, además de que sabía que Regulus no quería esa respuesta. Un "Ha sido el peor verano de mi vida" le haría preguntar el porqué, y no estaba preparada para contárselo a nadie, menos aún a Regulus. Un "No te importa" le heriría más a ella que a él.

Finalmente, agarró su pluma y la dejó suspendida sobre el pergamino. Regulus notó como su respiración se aceleraba. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que le había escrito que ya pensaba que no le respondería. Cuando Elizabeth dejó la pluma a un lado, Regulus agarró el pergamino: "Ha sido un verano raro y con muchos cambios". Rápidamente, Regulus escribió al lado: "¿Qué ha cambiado?", y le volvió a acercar el pergamino a la chica.

Elizabeth cubrió el pergamino con su libro cuando la profesora McGonagall pasó por su lado, y en cuanto se puso a escribir en la pizarra de espalda a los alumnos, lo leyó. Se quedó pensando durante unos segundos y respondió: "Demasiadas cosas, y no sé si volverán a estar como antes".

Elizabeth le pasó el pergamino disimuladamente a Regulus, que lo leyó mientras la profesora regañaba a uno de los alumnos por haber chamuscado al gato.

- Se acabó la clase – dijo McGonagall cuando sonó la campana -. Quiero para el próximo día un resumen de 50 líneas de todo lo que hemos hecho hoy.

* * *

- ¡Ey, mira por dónde vas!

Con el golpe, Phoenix perdió el equilibrio y todos los libros que llevaba sobre los brazos cayeron al suelo. Antes de recogerlos, dirigió una mirada a la persona contra la que se había chocado, aunque ya sabía quién era. Delante de ella, tan imponente como siempre, estaba Megan Hunt, la prefecta de Hufflepuff que se metía con Phoenix desde que la chica podía recordar.

- ¿Ni siquiera me vas a pedir perdón? – gruñó Megan, acercándose más a ella dándose aires de grandeza.

¿Pedirla perdón? ¡Si había sido ella quién había entrado corriendo en la biblioteca sin mirar! Phoenix bajó la mirada y, sin responder, empezó a recoger los libros. Cuando iba a agarrar el último, Megan puso el pie encima.

- ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

- ¿Por qué eso no te lo preguntas a ti misma?

Las dos chicas se giraron. Remus acababa de salir de entre las estanterías, mirando a Megan con el ceño fruncido. La chica, apartándose un mechón de cabello de la cara y alzando la cabeza, decidió seguir su camino maldiciendo por lo bajo. Phoenix se agachó para recoger el último libro, pero justo cuando lo iba a agarrar, la mano de Remus se interpuso. El chico agarró el libro y se lo devolvió a la chica, que parecía muy sorprendida.

- Muchas gracias – musitó finalmente, agarrando el libro que le tendía el chico.

Remus sacudió la cabeza.

- No deberías dejar que te traten así.

Phoenix bajó la mirada mientras abría su mochila y metía dentro los libros.

- Deberías plantarles cara…

- Lo sé – murmuró Phoenix.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Phoenix se encogió de hombros. Remus iba a replicar, pero en ese instante Sirius apareció detrás de él y, sin reparar en la chica, se llevó al prefecto prácticamente a rastras.

* * *

¿Qué os pareció?

Besos

Laura


End file.
